Drabbles, bits and other randomness
by wanderlustfaery
Summary: Drabbles, random one shots, and other things all Klaroline. Mostly from my tumblr and other places.
1. Crepes

AN: this is just something that came to me randomly when I saw the pics of Candice in Paris on the bike tour and etc. It's a bit cute so I hope you're amused.

* * *

"It'll be fun! Please?!" Caroline begged

Klaus groaned and finally relented.

"Fine" Klaus said

"Yes! You'll see! It'll be fun!" Caroline clapped

Klaus hated the idea, but for some reason Caroline really wanted to do a bike tour in France. And so that's how the hybrid found himself sitting on a blue bicycle peddling next to Caroline who was so excited. The group of bikers biked through Paris, through the small streets and then stopped at a small bakery where they had a small lesson in making macaroons.

Caroline was eager to make them. She mixed the batter and flour and tried to squeeze the batter out of the pastry bag. She tried to make her cookies the right shape, but sadly they came out oval instead of circular and they were all different sizes. Caroline looked at her bright yellow cookies, all strangely shaped and sighed. She glanced over at Klaus who managed to make all his perfectly uniform and perfectly circular. That and the fact that there wasn't any flour on him, while she was covered in it. They baked the cookies and Caroline's came out all uneven. They didn't bake with the "foot" they were suppose to and ended up looking like cookies. Klaus's batch came out perfect. She looked at the dark red cookies he made and sighed. Klaus kissed her on her cheek.

"I'm sure yours are just as lovely" Klaus said

* * *

Caroline tried to put the baking fiasco behind her, as they placed their macaroons in their boxes and continued biking to their next location. They stopped at a small cafe where they were showing them how to make crepes. Caroline watched with fascination at how the old lady effortlessly made the crepe. Caroline attempted to make one, she placed the batter in the center of the large metal griddle. She quickly moved the wooden stick to spread it around in the circle, but she didn't do it evenly and there were holes. She tried desperately to flip it before it ripped but it fell onto the floor. Klaus came up from behind her and placed his arms around her.

"Let's try this again shall we love?" Klaus said

He poured the batter onto the griddle and taking her hand he helped her smooth the batter in a circular motion quickly and evenly. He then flipped it quickly, without breaking it or dropping it. He even folds it neatly into a cone and gives to her. He smiles and kisses her on the forehead and rejoins the group.

* * *

They continue their bike tour, going past the countryside, Caroline sees a mother duck and her ducklings cross the road and stops abruptly. She goes flying off her bike and scrapes her hands. Klaus is next to her in an instant. Her scrapes heal but not her ego. He helps her up and they continue to bike. They end up in Versailles, and she is in awe. Her head snaps up to the ceilings and is amazed. Klaus looks around while the rest of their group is looking up and snapping pictures.

"You were probably here when they built it" Caroline said

"You're right love, I was. Though it was quiet smellier back then"

"Why?"

"They didn't have running water, going to the toilet wasn't as easy as it is now"

"Ew"

"And corsets back then were so dreadfully annoying. So many laces"

"And I'm sure you just ripped them apart just like everything else"

"I've had years of practice love"

Caroline leaves him and walks into the hall of mirrors. She looks around and wonders what it would have been like to be a lady, a courtesan dancing here. She doesn't have to wonder much when she sees Klaus staring at her.

* * *

They continue on their bikes, and end up at a lake. They eat their lunches and Caroline looks at her misshapen macaroons. Klaus sits next to her offering her his box of macaroons. She looks at them and then back at hers. She sighs.

"What's wrong love?" Klaus asks

"You can say it, I told you so"

"About what?"

"This was a stupid idea. All of it was. I just thought, nevermind. This is stupid" Caroline said

Caroline took one of her macaroons out of the box and threw them into the lake.

"Not even the fish will want to eat it" Caroline said

"Why are you like this? You wanted to do this. I came along with you because this is what you wanted. Now you're upset, and I don't know why"

"You're perfect, everything you do is perfect which is so beyond annoying right now"

Klaus smirked as he placed his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"I know I am perfect, I've had about a thousand years to perfect everything, but that's not why I love you"

Caroline inhaled sharply at his admission.

"Being with you here, seeing everything through your eyes for the first time, trying everything again, it's all so refreshing. You're excited and eager to try new things, you're not afraid. Though your baking skills do need some improvement"

"Hey! I can bake!"

"Not macaroons apparently"

"Hey!"

Klaus took a yellow macaroon from her box and took a bite. He coughed a little and threw it towards the lake.

"we'll work on your crepe making skills then"

* * *

See our big bag hybrid can be cute when he wants to be!


	2. Sweater

AN: Drabble based on those prompts about someone wearing someone's sweater. Plus we all have those pictures of Jomo wearing that mustard sweater and then Caroline wears the same shade sweater when she dresses up as the monster ball. No beta, enjoy!

* * *

Caroline walked through the empty mansion as the rain pelted down on the windows. She walked down the hallway with her textbook in her hands towards his room. The thunder grew louder as the lightning flashed across the sky. She opened the door to his room, his massive room, and stepped inside. She went into his walk in closet to find something to wear. The mansion was unbearable large and old. The heat would take forever to come out, and the cost of heating a place so large was astronomical. She looked through his clothes, past all his perfectly pressed shirts and jackets. She looked at the pile of sweaters that was sitting on a chair, randomly discarded for some reason. She picked up the mustard yellow sweater that sat on top of the pile and pulled it over her head. It dwarfed her but she felt warm. She could tell he hadn't really worn it, maybe once. She knew Klaus would never purchase such an item, he never wore sweaters, so Rebekah must have given it to him as a present, or to torture him.

* * *

The house was empty, no one lived in it besides Klaus. His sister was in Europe somewhere, his brother Kol was traveling, always traveling somewhere. The mansion was just a place to keep his stuff, like storage. And Elijah moved to California to take care of the west coast division of the company. A company that Klaus and Elijah both ran. Klaus who was currently at another meeting that ran late. Caroline sighed as she found a pair of his socks and put them on. Her feet were cold from walking barefoot in his mansion.

Caroline walked back into his bedroom and laid on his massive bed. She opened the textbook and started to study laying on her stomach, kicking her feet in the air. She was in her last year of college and ready to graduate. The rain pounded harder on the windows and Caroline pulled the blanket to put around herself. She soon dozed off while reading about hydrogen particles.

Klaus returned to a quiet house. He locked the door and set his umbrella aside. He walked down the hallway calling out for Caroline. He walked into his bedroom and found her on his bed, She kicked the blanket off her, and Klaus's eyes saw she was wearing his socks, as they trailed up her long lean legs and saw that she was wearing that hideous sweater Rebekah had given him. He pulled her textbook off the bed and set it aside on the nightstand. He picked her up into his arms, trying to move her so her head was near the pillow. She moaned and awoke seeing him.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked

"Putting you to bed" Klaus said setting her down

"Hmmm" Caroline responded

"Lovely sweater"

"It's yours. Why don't you ever wear it?"

"Have you seen it? It's hideous but it looks lovely on you"

"It does doesn't it?"

"Along with my socks"

"My feet were cold"

"Were they? Even though you're wearing such short shorts?"

"Are you saying you don't like my shorts?"

"Oh no, you have the perfect sock to short shorts ratio"

"Good answer, come here"

* * *

hope you were amused! ugly sweaters for everyone!


	3. Bank Robbers

AN: A longer drabble, no beta. I still picture Caroline dressed up as Bonnie and Clyde with that mustard sweater.

* * *

Caroline sighed as she held the gun in her hand. Tyler was yelling, waving his gun around. What was with Tyler? Why did he always have to prove he was the alpha male? The plan was simple enough, get in, steal the money from the tellers and get out. Why was Tyler making this more difficult than it had to be?

"Stick to the plan!" Caroline yelled

"You don't have to yell Care"

"Why don't you tell everyone my name while you're at it!?"

"Sorry!"

Caroline pointed the gun at the security guard while Tyler filled the bags with money. Caroline made sure that her mask covered her face, while Tyler decided to use a bandana to cover his lower half of the face. The bank patrons were on the ground, frightened. Tyler reached down to take the money from the man's hands, when Caroline yelled for him to stop.

"No! We only take the bank's money, not the people's! Come on you're wasting time! Let's go NOW!" Caroline yelled

"Damn you are a bossy one!" Tyler said

Caroline and Tyler ran out to their car where Vicki was waiting. They drove off quickly. Caroline took her mask off and hit Tyler.

"I told you, we go in, take the money and get out! We can't waste any time in there!" Caroline said

"We had it under control" Tyler said

"I swear one of these days you're going to screw up and we're all going to be dead"

* * *

Caroline and Tyler walked into another bank. Vicki insisted on coming in with them, since they found Hayley to drive the car. The trio walked into the bank and put on their masks. Caroline always made the plans on which banks to hit. She was pretty good at planning. Funny since back at home she would just plan parties and dances. She had come a long way from Mystic Falls. Who knew the stock market crash would cause such a huge Depression in the country? Caroline ended up leaving home to make money elsewhere in hopes of surviving somehow. And now she was a bank robber.

"Ladies and gentlemen! This is a stick up!" another male voice said

Caroline looked up and saw three men in suits, holding guns and large bags. And they were British.

"Yes, we are robbing you, but don't worry, we only want the bank's money" the man said

"Oh hell no! We scoped out this bank first! This is our bank!" Caroline yelled

The three men turned around and saw Caroline.

"I believe we were here first" Elijah said

"No! We're robbing this bank, you get out now!" Caroline yelled

Klaus ignored her and went to the tellers, taking all the money from the drawers.

"Time to go" Klaus said

"NO! You can't steal from us!" Caroline yelled

"We just did love" Klaus smirked

Caroline pointed her gun at Klaus.

"I don't think so" Caroline said

Tyler and Vicki were quiet and merely watched. Elijah and Kol stood there watching as well.

"You better shoot when you point a gun, otherwise it's just for show" Klaus said

Caroline kicked Klaus in the groin hard, and grabbed the bag from him. Klaus fell the floor. Elijah and Kol pointed their guns, while Vicki ran out screaming.

"You're going to shoot a girl?" Caroline challenged

"No girl kicks a man there!" Klaus choked out

"Give us the back darling, we'd hate to have to kill you" Kol said

The sound of sirens could be heard.

"It's the cops!" Tyler yelled

They all started running out of the bank. Tyler ran to the car where Vicki and Hayley were fighting. Tyler tried to get into the car to push them away from the driver's seat, but the two were still fighting. Caroline froze as she realized her get away car had been compromised. She looked over and saw the three british men climb into a car being driven by a blonde woman. They drove past her and stopped. The door opened. Caroline ran into their car, and dove in with the bag.

"Drive Bexx!" Koll yelled

Rebekah stepped on the pedal and drove off. Caroline was spread across their laps as they drove off. She looked up and realized what a compromising position she was in.

* * *

"The city banks have a better pay off" Kol said

"But the cops can get there faster and there's more security all around" Caroline said

"But the pay of fis better! We can't be robbing these little town banks forever. It's tiresome and makes me age faster" Kol whined

"It's a bigger risk robbing the bigger banks, but we'd only have to rob them once a month instead of every week" Elijah pointed out

"Are you saying you can't plan a robbery love? Didn't you say you were the best architect there was?" Klaus teased

"I am, but I'm not crazy" Caroline said

"Fine sit this one out" Klaus said

"And watch you all get sent to jail for being so careless? Fine I'll do it. But I need to scope it out first"

* * *

Klaus walked into the bank with Caroline on his arm. She was holding a small bouquet of flowers. She looked around, counting how many doorways there were, how many security guards there were. She looked at the tellers, counting how many windows they had open. She needed to know how often they changed the drawers, so she took out her compact and powdered her nose while Klaus looked around. She saw the security guards looking at them and she put her compact away. She placed her hands on Klaus's jacket and smiled.

"We have an audience, make sure to get a good look when I turn you" Caroline whispered

Caroline pulled Klaus closer and kissed him. Her fingers running into his hair as she kissed him. Klaus opened his eye slightly to see the teller closer her window and change her drawer. He turned Caroline, and she glanced up at the clock and then at the security guard who was looking away. Caroline pushed Klaus away slightly, wiping the lipstick from his mouth.

"Got everything you need?" Caroline asked

"Yes love"

* * *

"I'm telling you this is a great cover. No will suspect us" Caroline said

"You're bloody brilliant you know that?" Klaus said

"I know, now are you going to follow my plan or not?"

"We're all going to follow your plan"

* * *

Caroline slipped on the white dress and placed the white hat on her head. She pulled the small veil attached to the hat over her face. She decided to put on some blood red lipstick, pressing her lips together. She walked out and saw the rest of the gang waiting for her. Rebekah was wearing a green dress and a fake belly. Most men wouldn't bother her or question a pregnant woman. They would nod their heads as she told them she was waiting for her husband in the car. Kol and Elijah were dressed in suits as always, but they were holding cigar boxes. Klaus was dressed in a suit, but he had a small boutonniere, of a red rose. He looked up and saw Caroline in her white wedding dress and was at a loss for words.

"Ready to do this?" Caroline asked

"Your plan is brilliant! They'll never suspect us!" Kol said

* * *

The city bank was bustling with people. Caroline and Klaus walked in, pretending to be newlyweds trying to open up a bank account in the big city. Elijah and Kol were part of the wedding party, holding cigars. Caroline held onto Klaus's arm as they waited on line for the teller. The security guards smiled and congratulated them. When they reached the window the teller smiled at them.

"What can I do for you today?" the girl asked

"Well sweetheart, you can give me all the money in your drawer right now" Klaus said

"Excuse me?" the girl asked

Klaus took his gun out and pointed it at the teller. Caroline took her gun out hiding in the bouquet of flowers and pointed it at the nearby security guard. Elijah and Kol dropped the cigar boxes and took out their guns pointing them at the guards.

"Hurry up, we don't have all day sweetheart" Klaus said

Caroline reached into Klaus's jacket and pulled out a bag. She tossed it to the teller.

"Fill up the bag now" Caroline said

The teller filled up the bag and Caroline grabbed it.

"Time to go" Caroline said

"We should go on our honeymoon" Klaus said

"Somewhere warm I hope" Kol added

They ran out of the bank and got into the car. Rebekah drove off quickly. Kol opened up the bag and looked at all the money inside.

Klaus looked over at Caroline and held her hand in his. He looked at how delicate her hand was, the same hand that held a gun pointed at the guard.

"Let's get married for real love" Klaus said

"What?"

"Let's get married"

"That is the most unromantic thing you've ever said to me. Seriously? In the back of the get away car?"

Klaus kissed her before she could say anything else.

"Marry me" Klaus asked again

"Ok"

* * *

"Where are you taking us? I thought we weren't robbing small town banks anymore" Klaus said

"We're not, this this, this is where I'm from" Caroline said

Klaus looked around at the small town. He looked at the houses with the white picket fences and flowers in the front. He looked at the kids playing in the street. So this is where Caroline grew up. Caroline parked the car in front of a small house. She got out and for the first time she seemed nervous. Klaus got out of the car and held her hand.

"This is my mom's house" Caroline said

"Your mother? You brought me to meet your mother? You could have warned me at least"

"Caroline? Is that you?" Liz called out

"Mom!" Caroline ran towards Liz

"Caroline!"

Liz hugged her daughter and smiled.

"I've missed you so much! You've been gone so long" Liz said

"I'm sorry, I would have come sooner, but I had to work"

"Don't work too hard now. You give that voice a rest"

Klaus walked up slowly to the two women. Liz looked over at Klaus.

"Mom, this is Klaus. I met him in the city." Caroline said

"Are you in the band that Caroline sings in?" Liz asked

"Band?" Klaus asked

"No, he's the manager of the band" Caroline said

"Oh, you're the one that's taking my baby all over the country. I swear whenever I get your postcards I always wonder where you'll be next. I'm Liz, Caroline's mom" Liz said extending her hand out

"Pleasure to meet you" Klaus said kissing her hand

"Mom, we're getting married" Caroline said

"Married?! Oh my! My baby girl all grown up. Singing on tour across the country and now she's getting married! It's all that I could hope for" Liz said

"Yes" Caroline said

"Come inside!" Liz said

Klaus followed them inside. He looked around their house. He saw a new radio, a new stove and ice box. He saw that Liz's kitchen was fully stocked and she even had soda. He realized that all the money that Caroline had stolen was being sent here to her mother. The house was in great condition compared to the others.

"Terrible thing that happened to Tyler, he was caught trying to rob a bank, can you believe that?" Liz said

"Yeah I can't believe it" Caroline said

"I hope he straightens out when he gets out"

Klaus merely raised an eyebrow at Caroline who merely glared at him.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline were married in the small church in town. His family was out elsewhere, and it was just the two of them and Liz. They stepped out of the church and Caroline smiled.

"Are you ready Mrs Mikaelson?" Klaus asked

"Are you?" Caroline asked

"Congratulations to the both of you! Now where are my grand babies?" Liz asked

"Ah, that's a little early mom" Caroline said

"You don't have to keep sending me money anymore. I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me" Liz said

"I'll always worry about you"

"Do you have to go so soon?" Liz asked

"Sorry, we're on tour and we can't stop. I was lucky to get a few days off" Caroline said

"But we'll come back and visit soon" Klaus said

"Alright, you two go be happy" Liz said

"Thanks mom"

* * *

Klaus drove the car as Caroline waved good bye to her mom.

"You never told me what you were doing with the money" Klaus said

"Did it matter?" Caroline asked

"Not in particular"

"So where to next?"

"Where do you want to go love?"

"Where should we go honeymoon?"

"Wherever you want love"

"I hear Niagara falls is nice"

"Really?"

"Plus Canadian banks are so lax on security"

"I like the way you think love"

"That's why you love me"

* * *

Hope you're amused.


	4. The Old West

AN: Here's another one. It's the old west, with cowboys and saloons. Based on another story I read in another fandom that I can't find anymore. Either way hope you're amused. No Beta.

* * *

The carriage drove through the rough terrain and headed for the small mining town in Colorado. Rebekah sat inside with Elijah across from her. She looked out the window bored.

"How much longer will this take?" Rebekah asked

"We're almost there. This country is quite vast" Elijah replied while reading his book

"Far too dry as well" Rebekah said

Kol and Klaus passed the carriage on their own horses and Rebekah sulked.

"I don't understand why we couldn't just ride horses there. We can always compel what we need" Rebekah said

"You cannot wear men's clothing, we have to remain inconspicuous"

"Honestly Elijah, you and your rules"

"We managed to escape Mikael, but we cannot leave Finn behind"

"Finn is in a box, it won't matter to him if Mikael has him or not. All he wants is to be with Sage, bloody tart"

Kol and Klaus saw the town just over the ridge.

"Race you there brother!" Kol said

Klaus smiled and the two race towards the small mining town. Rebekah stuck her head out the carriage and saw her brothers run off. She sighed.

Kol and Klaus made it to the town and looked around. It was a depressing little town, with little or nothing to offer. Kol looked over and saw the saloon and smiled.

"This town has nothing to offer, except that" Kol said

"Don't pout just because I beat you"

"You did not, it was a draw!"

"Right, whatever you say"

They tied up their horses and walked into the saloon. There was a bar downstairs and the girls had their rooms upstairs. The two walked over to the bar and ordered a drink. Kol looked around and saw a few girls walking towards him.

"Feeling hungry?" Kol asked

"A bit peckish" Klaus answered

* * *

Caroline brushed her hair and set her hairbrush down. She heard the patter of feet race past her room as she went out to see what the commotion was about.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked

"New men in town!" a girl said as she ran past her

"I hear they have accents, from England or something!" another girl ran past

Caroline sighed and grabbed her shawl. She picked up the flower one of her johns had given her and placed it in her hair before going down the stairs. She saw the two men standing by the bar and the girls surrounding them. Kol smiled and took 2 of the girls with him. Caroline realized it was going to be one of those days. She felt a hand on her arm and turned around.

"Tyler?" Caroline said

"Caroline, I have bad news. The patch of land we were mining on, there was nothing there but dirt. There was no gold and it's 3 months past due, and I couldn't pay the land rights, so they took it"

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I can't stay here"

"You're leaving me?"

"I'm sorry care, but there's nothing else I can do"

"But you said we'd run off together"

"I know I did, but there's no gold, and I can't stay here, and I can't buy out the rest of your contract either. I'm sorry"

"No you're not, if you were you wouldn't be leaving me like this"

"You'll pay it off eventually"

"No one does, no one ever leaves, the only way is in a box in the ground. I'll be stuck here forever"

"I'm sorry"

Tyler tipped his hat to her and left her at the bar. Caroline tried to hold her tears back. She walked past everyone and out of the saloon. Klaus lifted his head when she passed by, the scent of the flower drew him in as he saw a wave of blonde curls go past him.

"Who was that?" Klaus asked

"That's Caroline, she's not as fun as we are" the girl said

"I'll try her later then"

* * *

Caroline was returning to the saloon after her walk to clear her head. It was already dark when she returned and heard something coming from the back.

"Thought you were gonna leave down without paying us did you" Damon said

"I gave you all the money I had" Tyler said

"Not all of it" Damon said

Damon grabbed Tyler and lifted him up into the air.

"If I shake you hard enough I wonder what will fall out?" Damon smirked

"How about I bite you first?"

"Pity it's not a full moon"

Caroline picked up a shovel and slowly walked towards the two. She swung it hard against Damon's head, knocking him to the ground. Tyler scrambled to get to his feet and run off. Caroline dropped the shovel, knowing it would only be a minute before Damon came too. She braced herself for what he was going to do to her. Instead she felt herself being taken in a blur and back in her room. She looked around and saw Klaus sitting on her bed. He brought his finger to her lips, indication her to be quiet.

Damon cursed from where he was outside. Tyler managed to get away along with the money he owed him. He turned around and saw there was no one there. He vamp sped up into the building and up the stairs into Caroline's room. He threw the door open and saw Klaus sitting on the bed, with his back against the door, while Caroline was on her knees in front of him, his body blocking hers. She looked past Klaus's side at Damon.

"I'm kinda busy here Damon" Caroline said

"Oh, I thought you were downstairs" Damon said

"No I've been up here for the past 20 minutes"

"20 minutes really?"

"Do you mind?" Klaus asked

"Continue you on, don't forget to tip" Damon said closing the door

Klaus waited for Damon to leave before saying anything to her.

"Why did you do it?" Caroline asked

"Do what?"

"Help me?"

"You are either very brave or very stupid. I haven't figured out which one you are yet"

Caroline got up and dusted her skirts.

"I'm just a whore"

"You're anything but that. Don't let your situation define who you are"

"And what would you know? You're just passing through"

"Maybe I am"

"Everyone just passes through"

"And how did you end up here? Instead of passing through?"

"What do you care about a whore's sad story"

"Because you weren't always this, you had hopes and dreams before this"

"And look where that got me"

"What is your name?"

"Caroline"

"Well Caroline, I'm Klaus, and I hope to see you again soon"

"If you have the gold to back it I'll be here"

Klaus smiled and tossed her a gold coin as he left. Damon came into her room and looked at her.

"Hand it over" Damon said

Caroline gave Damon the gold coin. Damon tried to bite it to see if it was real and it was.

"Good job blondie"

"Anything else?" Caroline asked

"Yeah, get off the vervain"

* * *

Elijah walked into the saloon, trying to find his brothers. Rebekah had to remain in the carriage. There was a loud crash upstairs and Elijah knew it had to be either Kol or Klaus.

"You just killed two of my best girls!" Damon yelled

"They weren't really that good" Kol said

"Biting costs extra! And if you wanted to drain people all you had to do was ask!" Damon yelled

Kol was surprised for a second before he realized Damon was a vampire as well.

"You have to pay for those 2 girls!" Damon yelled

"What for? They're dead"

"You have to pay me for them!"

"I don't think I will"

Damon's face started to change. Kol merely laughed and flashed over to Damon slamming him against the wall.

"You're going to remember this. I killed your girls and you're not going to make me pay for them. You're going to give me whatever I want and not complain about it" Kol compelled

"Kol!" Elijah yelled

"What? I'm just having some fun" Kol said

"Enough, we have to go. Where is Niklaus?"

* * *

Caroline was walking along the outskirts of town. She was alone again. Tyler had abandoned her and she wasn't sure what to do anymore.

"It is not proper for a lady to walk in the sun without a parasol" Klaus said

Caroline turned and saw Klaus standing there holding a white lace parasol.

"I'm not a lady" Caroline said

"You say that enough times you'll start to believe it" Klaus said walking towards her

"What do you want?"

"A conversation perhaps? Do I need to pay for that?"

Klaus opened the parasol and held it over her head, shielding her from the sun.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You're intriguing. You obviously don't belong here yet you remain here even when your paramour left you"

"My what?"

"Your little werewolf lover"

"How did you-"

"You didn't seem phased when I grabbed you that night and took you back to your room"

"I know what you are, I know all about your kind"

"I doubt it, I am one of a kind"

"That's what they all say. But you're all the same blood suckers, with your mind control, thinking you can do whatever you want. Biting costs extra!"

Klaus was taken aback by her outburst.

"Seems everything is for sale isn't it?" Klaus asked

"It has to be. I don't have a choice!"

"There is always a choice"

"For you there is, but not for me!"

"Has he compelled you? Is that why you're here?"

"He didn't have to, I was willing, in the beginning. And then when I didn't do what he wanted, he made me"

"I will kill him, slowly"

"Why?"

"Because he hurt you"

"But I'm just a whore"

"No you're not, you are worth so much more"

"No I'm not. I'm the one that gets abandoned and left behind. I'm the one that no one wants, I'm never the first choice. This is what I am! If you want to talk to me, it will cost you!"

Klaus's eyes flashed yellow. He reached into his jacket and threw a bag of coins at her feet. He dropped the parasol onto the ground. He grabbed the front of her blouse and ripped it open, revealing the corset under. His fingers reached into her breasts quickly and ripped open her corset, causing her to gasp. Klaus stopped when he saw the bruises and bite marks on her body. The marks were old and faded, but the bruises were new.

"Who did this?" Klaus asked removing his jacket

"What difference does it make?"

Klaus placed his jacket over her, covering her up. He picked up the bag of coins and handed it to her. He picked up the parasol and held it over her head.

"You are more than just your body"

"It's the only thing I have"

* * *

The saloon was loud, and music was playing. Kol had compelled Damon to let everyone drink for free much to his dismay. Elijah was searching for Klaus and rebekah was at the inn, completely bored.

"Tell me how you came to come here?" Klaus asked

"My father had run off, leaving me with my mother who died shortly after. It was just me and my brother, we were from a small town in Virginia and decided to head out west, mine for gold or something maybe go to California. We made it this far before we ran out of money. My brother spent the last of what we had on some land rights to a plot of land. There was no gold there. And after a few months the bank took it back" Caroline explained

"And your brother?"

"Died in a mining accident. Left me here with his debt, there ain't a lot a girl can do here"

"That's why you're at the saloon"

"I tried to be a saloon girl, but it wasn't making any money, Damon approached me, told me I could make more money another way. So I agreed, but they he charged me all these things, like room and board, and clothes, and food, after a while it all adds up. And there ain't any way a girl can work any that off. So we're all stuck here"

"Do you want to leave this place?"

"Yes"

"Then you will"

"Niklaus, where have you been?" Elijah asked

"I was out for a walk" Klaus answered with Caroline on his arm

"We need to leave now" Elijah said

"It's already dark, we can leave in the morning" Klaus said

"We've already been delayed, and Kol is attracting too much attention" Elijah

"We'll leave in the morning. I'll take care of Kol"

"Klaus walked into the saloon with Caroline on his arm. He found Kol laughing by the bar and Damon working behind the bar.

"Drink up brother! All the drinks are free!" Kol said

"Really? And what caused this charity?" Klaus asked

"Damon suddenly felt like it!"

"Really?"

Kol noticed Caroline wearing Klaus's jacket.

"And who do we have here?" Kol asked

"She's mine!"

"I'm not going to play with your toy Nik, relax. I'm just wondering where you've been hiding her"

"enjoy your drink brother"

Klaus motioned for Damon to come over and pour him a drink. He looked up Damon.

"You will release Caroline and every other girl from their contract. You will no longer charge them for room and board and anything else. In fact, you're going to give the saloon and the rest of your business to Caroline out of the kindness of your heart. And you're going to remember doing this" Klaus compelled

Caroline watched in both amazement and horror at what was happening. Klaus had the ability to compel other vampires. It frightened her that he had that much power. And she knew he was much older and stronger.

"You are free to do whatever you wish Caroline. You can stay here or you can leave. I will be leaving in the morning, you are welcome to join us"

"As your blood bag?"

"As my companion"

"Is that what you're calling it?"

"If I wanted to feed from you, I would have done so by now, and you wouldn't be able to stop me"

Klaus kissed her on her cheek and walked away. Caroline watched as Klaus disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Caroline looked around her room, there wasn't much in it. She didn't have much to pack. Everything she had of value she had sold. She put on her best dress and walked downstairs. She saw Klaus standing by the carriage.

"I want to go with you" Caroline said

Klaus smiled brightly as he took her hand and opened the door to the carriage.

"I want to ride with you" Caroline said

"Very well" Klaus said

Rebekah came out of the inn, wearing trousers and got on a horse.

"Rebekah!" Elijah yelled

"It's faster this way!" Rebekah yelled back

Elijah climbed back into the carriage alone. Kol walked out of the saloon, holding a bottle of whiskey.

"Ready brother?" Kol asked

"Let's go" Klaus answered

Kol went to get his horse. Klaus got his horse and was going to help Caroline get on it, but she managed to get onto the horse by herself. She was wearing a dress and wasn't sitting side saddle. Klaus climbed onto the horse behind her and took the reigns. She felt his firm body press against hers as they started to move.

"I will get you your own horse at the next town" Klaus said

"I like riding with you"

"Are you afraid?"

"No, for the first time in my life I'm not afraid"

* * *

Hope you were amused.


	5. Printmaking

AN: Drabble inspired by one of those prompts out there. Hope you're amused. No beta.

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson was an artist, rather a painter, you could easily draw. If you gave him watercolors he'd create something magnificent. If you gave him pastels, his fingers and hands would be covered in different colors but the end result would leave you breathless. That's why when he found himself in a printmaking class he cursed when he managed to cut his hand within the first 15 minutes. His hand, the way he was able to create such works of art was now bleeding. He cursed even more as he left the classroom and went into the hallway.

The school told him he had to expand his horizon. He did alright in sculptures, but now he loathed printmaking. Dripping blood onto the floor, he tried to find the bathroom.

"You're bleeding" a female voice said from behind him

Klaus turned around and saw a blonde standing there, staring at him. But this was a different kind of stare. He was used to women fawning all over him. This one had the look of pure fear on her face.

"Suffice to say, I'm not dying...yet…" Klaus said

"Sculpture?" Caroline asked

"Printmaking"

"Ouch. I've got a first aid kit in my bag"

Caroline grabbed onto his arm and led him into the women's bathroom. She moved his bloody hand over the sink and let the cold water wash away the blood. She took out her first aid kit from her bag and started to clean the cut and bandage him up. Klaus watched in amazement at how quickly and efficiently she did it.

"You didn't cut it that deep, so you don't need stitches"

"Your kit does stitches?"

"I always come prepared. My mom was sheriff of our town. My ex boyfriend was on the football team always getting himself banged up"

"Are you a nurse?"

"No. Photography"

Klaus scoffed. Photography. He found no skill was required to press a button to take a picture. Meanwhile he was sketching or painting to create something, others just used a camera.

"Let me guess, painter?" Caroline asked

"How did you-"

"Your hands, there's still different paints under your fingernails, and they feel-"

Klaus pulled his hand away.

"Your welcome" Caroline said

"Thank you"

Klaus looked around and saw he was in the ladies room and decided to leave quickly. Caroline packed up the rest of her bag and headed out. She ran into Enzo who was standing by the door.

"Tell me you didn't, not in the ladies room. I thought you had more respect for yourself" Enzo said

"I do, he just cut his hand in printmaking" Caroline said

"You don't take printmaking"

"He was bleeding all over the floor"

"And you were just being a kind hearted good samaritan"

Caroline playfully punched Enzo in the shoulder and walked off with him.

* * *

Caroline was outside, trying to take a few pictures. She saw Klaus sitting on a bench sketching something. She looked through her camera and ended up taking a few pictures of him.

"What are we doing here?" Enzo asked

Caroline quickly put the camera down and saw Enzo smiling at her.

"I'm just taking a few shots, that's all"

Enzo looked over and saw Klaus on the bench.

"Shots of him? Isn't that the same guy from the bathroom, that you allegedly did not have relations with?"

"I didn't!"

"Then why are you taking pictures of him? Is this for what do you crude americans call it? The spank bank?"

"Oh my god! Don't ever say that again! It sounds so weird in your accent"

"But it would sound sexy in his?"

"How do you even-"

"Oh I know him, they put all us Brits together during orientation. He's a painter, apparently works well with his hands, which is why you're probably interested in him"

"Shut up!"

"Is that a blush on your face?"

Enzo quickly lifted his camera and took a picture of Caroline. Klaus looked up when he heard the yelling and saw Caroline yelling at Enzo. He smiled and started to sketch her.

"It's obvious you fancy the bloke, just go over there and talk to him" Enzo said

"Be quiet Enzo!"

"Do you want ME to introduce you then? Must I do everything?"

"I'm leaving!"

Caroline huffed and turned around to leave. She ended up tripping and falling.

"Gorgeous! Are you alright?" Enzo asked

"Ouch" Caroline said as she tried to get up

Enzo saw that she had scraped her leg on the ground and lifted her up into his arms.

"Enzo! Put me down!" Caroline said

"Trust me you'll thank me later" Enzo said

"What are you doing?"

Enzo carried her over to the bench where Klaus was sitting. Klaus looked up and closed his sketchbook when he saw her.

"Hello mate, Klaus was it? My friend here had a bit of a spill, Watch over her for a bit, while I get her bag? She's got a first aid kit in there and everything" Enzo said before dashing off

Caroline glared at Enzo for leaving her, but then suddenly became aware of Klaus looking at her intently.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Klaus asked

Caroline felt the heat flood to her cheeks. Enzo was right, Klaus's accent was definitely sexier. Or maybe it wasn't the accent but just Klaus himself.

Enzo returned with her bag and the first aid kit only to see the two of them talking on the bench together. He noticed that Klaus's hand was holding hers. Enzo walked over and dropped off her bag.

"Sorry, I have to run, Maggie's stuck at the station with no ride. Can't make her wait too long" Enzo said

"Go, I'll be fine" Caroline said

"Well you should probably keep that elevated" Enzo said

Enzo lifted both her legs off the ground and into Klaus's lap.

"See you later Gorgeous!" Enzo said as he left

* * *

Ah Enzo, gotta love him. And of course Caroline would have a first aid kit in her bag. It's totally her isn't it?


	6. Coffee

AN: A short drabble based on something I saw in another fandom. It's short and has coffee. No beta.

* * *

Caroline spent her mornings working at the local coffee shop before her afternoon classes. She would make cups of coffee with shots of espresso and caramel and with soy milk, almond milk and coconut milk. It was very hipster but she didn't mind. She would get into a rhythm and just make call the different orders within minutes. After a while she knew the regulars, she knew what they wanted and she'd sometime write something special on their cup. Have a great day. Smile it makes the world happier. Cheesy things like that. It seemed to make everyone happy. And every day she would do this. Every day Klaus would walk into the coffee shop and order the same thing. Two cups of coffee black. She found it a bit odd considering he was British and she thought they drank tea. And also he'd take the two cups and sit at a table for two. Clearly he was waiting for someone and he would sit there and drink his coffee waiting. After a week, Caroline noticed that who ever he was waiting for was completely standing him up. Which was just beyond rude, considering how gorgeous he was. Who would dare leave him there alone like that? Every morning he would sit and drink his coffee and then leave the other cup on the other side of the table. Still waiting for the person who stood him up. And every day Caroline would pick up the coffee cup now cold and toss it aside. She couldn't help but feel bad for him. She knew what it was like never being the one. She knew what it was like being second choice.

* * *

"Two black coffees for the import over there" Katherine said

"I got it" Caroline said pouring the coffee

"You'd think he'd take the hint already, who ever he's waiting for never shows"

"It's not his fault he gets stood up every time"

"It is for repeating it on a daily basis"

She would write things on his cup, in hopes of encouraging him. Telling him that whoever he was waiting for wasn't worth it, that he was worth waiting for. She'd draw a smilie face for him, a flower, and even her attempt at a british flag. Klaus showed a faint smile as he sat down at the same table.

It had been a month of him sitting there and waiting. And Caroline was fed up. She wanted to know who he was waiting for, why on earth he was wasting his time like that on someone who obviously didn't care. She grabbed a muffin from the display and walked out towards Klaus. She glanced over at Katherine who raised an eyebrow at her.

Caroline placed the muffin in front of him and he looked up at her. She sat down in the seat and just as she opened her mouth to ask him, no demand that the tell her who this mysterious person that he was waiting for, a huge grin broke out on his face. She'd never seen him smile actually.

Klaus shoved the coffee cup that had been sitting on the other side of the table into her hands. Caroline looked down confused.

"About damn time. It took you long enough" Klaus smirked

* * *

Hope you liked it!


	7. So Far Away

AN: Inspired by the song "So Far Away" by Staind. It's a great song and I really like it. No beta.

* * *

Klaus looked over at Dahlia as he took the dagger out of his jacket.

"What are you doing?" Dahlia asked

"Putting you down" Klaus said as he started to plunge the dagger into his chest

"STOP!" Dahlia yelled

Dahlia used her magic and the dagger flew out of his hands into hers.

"I knew you would try something like this. So you want eternal sleep? Very well. I was saving this for later, but it seems you can't seem to wait"

Klaus flashed towards her, and Dahlia stopped him with her magic. He could feel her magic surround him and he fell to the ground.

"Pleasant dreams" Dahlia said walking away

* * *

Klaus awoke hours later and looked around. Dahlia was gone. His phone began to ring. He went to answer it and wasn't sure if the name flashing on the screen was correct. He answered it.

"Not a good time love" Klaus said

"Klaus please, I need your help" Caroline said

"Where are you?"

"I'm driving towards New Orleans"

"Don't come here, it's not safe, we're having a supernatural war at the moment."

"Please Klaus, I need your help. I turned off my humanity, and I ruined everything"

"It's alright. I'll meet you outside the city. There's a house outside the city. I'll text you the address"

"Please hurry"

* * *

Klaus flashed out the city. He texted his brother and sister what was going on, and that Dahlia was on the loose with the dagger. He arrived at the small house and waited for Caroline. Her car drove up the dusty road and she ran out of the car. Her face was red from crying and ran into his arms.

"Caroline" Klaus said holding her

"I'm sorry, I didn't know where to go" Caroline said

"It's alright"

Caroline cried until finally she stopped and Klaus carried her inside. It was a small house, not like the compound in the city but it had a few rooms. Klaus put her in bed and pulled the blankets over her. He was going to leave when her hand reached out and grabbed his.

"Stay please" Caroline said

Klaus sat on the bed next to her.

"I feel safer when you're here" Caroline said

* * *

Klaus awoke with Caroline sleeping on his chest. He looked around for his phone to see if there were any messages. Caroline snuggled closer to him. Klaus ran his fingers through her hair and sighed.

"I can hear your heartbeat" Caroline said

"Hybrid"

"I know, it's still strange"

"feeling better?"

"A little"

Caroline lifted her head up and kissed him slowly at first. Klaus's arms wrapped around her and held her closer.

"Caroline, you don't have to do this" Klaus said

"I want to, I've wanted to for so long, ever since you left"

Klaus flipped them over, so he was on top of her and smiled.

"I've missed you"

* * *

"Where the bloody hell is Nik?" Rebekah asked

"Our brother has gone missing again" Elijah said

"Your brother is no longer in the equation" Dahlia said

"What did you do to him?" Rebekah asked

"I put him down, after he tried to dagger himself" Dahlia said

"I knew Nik would never betray us" Rebekah said

"He already has. You'll never reach him" Dahlia smiled, "Now shall we begin?"

* * *

Klaus was sketching Caroline as she sat on the bed wrapped in a sheet.

"Why so shy now?" Klaus asked

"This isn't draw me like one of your french girls ok? I don't want anyone seeing this" Caroline said

"No one will see this but me, I promise love"

Caroline got up and walked over to Klaus. She pulled the sketchbook out of his hands and sat down in his lap.

"I'm really glad I came here" Caroline said

"Me too. I missed you" Klaus said

"I'm hungry, let's go get breakfast"

"Breakfast? More like dinner"

"Well it would have been breakfast if someone hadn't decided to go a few more rounds in the shower"

"I don't recall you complaining"

"I'm getting dressed and you're taking me out"

"Alright love"

Caroline went to get dressed and Klaus heard banging on the front door. He went to answer it. He opened the door and saw Rebekah, but she was in the witch's body.

"Rebekah, what are you doing here?" Klaus asked

"I was going to bloody ask you the same thing! Do you know what's happened?!" Rebekah yelled

"Calm down"

"No! It took us weeks to find you Nik! We didn't know what Dahlia did to you!"

"I'm fine as you can see. I've only been gone a few hours"

"Nik, you've been gone for weeks! What the bloody hell is wrong with you?! We have to go now!"

"Stop! I'm not going anywhere with you right now"

"Nik! we don't have time for this! We have to leave now!"

Caroline came into the room, dressed in a yellow sundress.

"You have a friend over, or is friend too strong of a word?" Caroline asked

"What the hell is she doing here?!" Rebekah asked

"Rebekah please, stop with the yelling" Klaus said

"Rebekah? What happened to you?" Caroline asked

"it's a long story. Nik we have to go. Dahlia is too strong, we can't face her without you, we're not strong enough"

"Ok, I'm going to get breakfast" Caroline said heading towards the door

"Caroline! Wait!" Klaus said as he chased after her

"Nik! Stop!" Rebekah said grabbing his hand, "We have to go back"

"No" Klaus said looking at Caroline who stood in the doorway

"Brunch?" Caroline said

"Nik! Please, this isn't real. None of this is real you know that right? Dahlia trapped you in this dream world. You're dreaming, none of this is real. She's not real, she's not here, do you understand?"

"I know" Klaus said

"What?"

"I know, and I don't care" Klaus said as he pulled his hand free

"Nik! Don't you dare!" Rebekah yelled

Klaus ignored Rebekah's pleas and followed Caroline. He took her hand in his and followed her outside the house. They got into the car and drove off. Klaus looked over at Caroline who was smiling and talking about waffles and pancakes. He reached out and touched her hair, brushing his fingers along her skin. If this was a dream, he didn't want to wake from it. And he didn't care.

* * *

Rebekah woke up in her witch body. She looked over at Klaus whose body was next to hers. Elijah walked up to her.

"Why isn't he waking?" Elijah asked

"Because our brother is a bloody idiot!" Rebekah said

"What happened?"

Rebekah walked over to the coffin where her original body was. She opened the lid and looked at herself.

"I'm going to fix this, and then I'm going to dagger Nik after we've dealt with Dahlia" Rebekah said

* * *

The door to the compound flew open, and Rebekah in her original body walked out. She walked towards her car and got in. Her phone began to ring and she answered it.

"Elijah" Rebekah answered

"Where are you going?" Elijah asked

"Getting the only person that can pull him out of this"

"Who is that? He has a strong connection to you"

"Well he'd rather spend time with his paramour than with us."

"Who?"

"Caroline"

"Oh, well don't take too long. I don't think I can deal with all this alone"

"I'll hurry back Elijah"

"See you soon"

"My brother's a bloody idiot"


	8. Journal

AN: inspired by the yellow dress Candice wore at Comic con. This was also a drabble I wrote that has since been lost in tumblr somewhere. Hope you're amused, yes Stefan is in this one.

* * *

Caroline was unpacking in her dorm room. She was putting on a few pictures on the mini fridge and smiled. She hung up a few bead necklaces around her window and the plastic mask with feathers on the wall. She smiled and ran her fingers over the feathers.

"So you're back finally" Stefan said entering her room

Caroline glanced up and saw Stefan and gave him a small smile. She went back to her bag and continued unpacking.

"So how was it?" Stefan asked

"Great, I got to drive all over the country. It was great to get away"

Stefan looked at the pictures on her mini fridge and saw they were small Polaroid snaps of her in New Orleans. She was wearing those bead necklaces and holding up a drink.

"So you saw him" Stefan asked

"Yeah" Caroline answered as she continued to unpack

"So you're with him now?"

"I don't know"

"Looks like you're with him"

"I went to New Orleans and saw him, it's kinda hard not to, he like runs the city and all"

"But you came back here"

"Yeah"

"So where does that leave us?"

"I don't know"

"I told you that I'd wait for you-"

"I know, and he said he'd be my last love. I get it ok? I heard you both, loud and clear. I just don't want to deal with it right now"

"Caroline-"

"No! I just got back. My mom died, and I turned off my humanity because I couldn't deal with it. I'm still trying to get my life back together and I don't need you breathing down my neck asking me where you stand in my life!"

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"You what?! My life doesn't revolve around you!"

"You didn't call or text or anything. I didn't know if you were alive or not!"

"Now you know how it feels."

Caroline went back to unpacking and Stefan turned to leave when she saw a man's shirt in her bag. Specifically it was a henley. It looked like Klaus's henley. Caroline saw that Stefan saw it and grabbed it out of her bag and quickly shoved it into her drawer.

"You can leave now" Caroline said

"I'm sorry, but I'll still wait for you, and I'll still be here when you're ready" Stefan said

"That's the thing. I don't know if I'll ever be ready, for either of you" Caroline said

Stefan, defeated, walked out of the room. Caroline went back to her bag and took out the diary she started writing for Elena. At first she was writing for Elena, but as time went on, it changed, and Caroline realized she was writing for herself. She started taking pictures because she couldn't draw and she stuck them in her journal. When she reached New Orleans that's when things changed. There was a flower that she pressed and kept in the journal. She smiled as she touched it.

* * *

She arrived in New Orleans after driving all night. She went to get beignets and some chicory coffee and instead saw Klaus walking through the street. She froze not sure what to do. Marcel walked along side Klaus and the two were talking. Marcel handed him a bottle of whiskey and motioned for them to go to the bar. Klaus paused for a second and lifted his head. He could feel her almost. He turned around and saw her standing there. She stood still not sure what to do. Klaus took a step towards her and Caroline felt her feet moving towards her.

"Hi" Caroline said

"Hello" Klaus answered

Marcel stood there not sure what was happening and just watched. Caroline saw the bottle in Klaus's hand and grabbed it and opened it. She took a huge sip and handed the bottle back to him.

"Careful sweetheart-"

"Shut up"

Marcel took a step back. No one spoke to Klaus like that and lived. Caroline launched herself at Klaus and kissed him. Klaus's arms wrapped around her, dropping the bottle. Marcel reached down to catch it before it hit the ground. When he looked up the two were gone.

* * *

Caroline woke up in a bed that wasn't hers and looked around. She wasn't sure where Klaus took her after they kissed in the street, just that they had sex, lots of sex for hours before she finally passed out from exhaustion and she was a vampire. She got up and looked for her clothes. She put on the henley that was on the floor and went to find Klaus. He was outside painting when she found him. He turned and offered her breakfast of coffee and beignets. Klaus placed a flower in her hair and kissed her.

* * *

Later that evening Klaus took her out into the quarter for dinner, music and a few other things. He gave her a yellow dress, that was dangerously low in the front and short. But it was so beautiful that Caroline put it on without question. Klaus realized the mistake in giving her such a dress, as everyone was staring at her. The dress was so low cut in the front he could see the mole that was on her breast, a mole that he had spent a lot of time studying in great detail. They sat at the restaurant and she looked around excitedly. Klaus realized that when Caroline slouched the dress didn't cover her breasts and anyone could see them from the side.

"Don't slouch love" Klaus said

Caroline sat back in her seat offended. Klaus took off his jacket and put it around her.

"What are you doing? It's hot" Caroline said

"Love, your dress isn't covering everything"

Caroline looked down at her dress and pulled the jacket tighter around her.

"Well you're the one who gave me this dress"

"I did, I have impeccable taste, I just don't want everyone else to see"

* * *

Caroline looked at her journal, at the feather she kept inside, the napkin from cafe Dumont, the sketch that Klaus gave her and the pictures of them together. She didn't put any of the pictures of them together on the mini fridge for the world to see. Those memories were hers. Klaus looked carefree and happy. It was a side that only she got to see, and she didn't want anyone else to see it either. There were so many pictures, of Klaus wearing those cheap plastic beads, looking annoyed, of him sketching, of him looking intently at her. There was a few of them trying to take a picture together, one of him kissing her cheek, and one of them smiling at the camera looking like a normal couple, but they were anything but.

Caroline sighed as she closed her journal and placed it in her drawer. She took out the yellow dress and hung it up in her closet, not sure when she would ever wear it again.

* * *

"I have to go back" Caroline said

"I know, back to him" Klaus said

"What?"

"I know Caroline, I know. I'm not sure why you came here though. Here to sow your wild oats so to speak?"

"No, that wasn't why"

"then why?"

"I don't know"

"Yes you do"

"I'm not ready for you, for either of you"

"So that's it?"

"No, I'm not going back for him. I'm going back because it's going to be my third year in college, and I'd like to be able to graduate in a timely fashion"

"Will I receive a graduation announcement from you?"

"Probably, I still have that mini fridge, though it should have been bigger, blood bags and all"

"I'll make note of that"

"I wasn't sure what to expect when I came here, I just wanted to see you"

"I missed you too love"

"And I remember everything you said, I just need some time to figure out who I am. My mom died, and I haven't really grieved for her"

"Sometimes I forget how young you are, how you still hold onto your humanity"

"I'm not a baby"

"But you are very young. Over time these things will fade. And you'll realize forever isn't infinite and that things change. And I will be your last love"

"I know, but you're not my right now, because right now I have to go back to my dorm room and figure out who my new roommate is"

"Hopefully I'll see you again soon"

"Hopefully"

* * *

Caroline's phone began to ring and she looked over at it, She smiled when she saw the picture of Klaus wearing the cheap plastic beads and a smirk. She answered her phone.

"Hey" Caroline answered

"Hello sweetheart" Klaus said

There was a knock at the door and a delivery man pushing a larger fridge on the trolley.

"Delivery for a Caroline Forbes?"


	9. The Chase

AN: inspired by watching Bitten. Nick Sorrentino gets the best sex scenes ever. Anyways, The originals are all vamps and Caroline is very human. No beta.

* * *

"Come now Nik, I thought you would be excited for this new venture of mine" Kol said

"I am somewhat wary of whatever venture you have" Klaus said

The two walked into a very large nightclub. It was during the day, so the club was empty, and they were doing construction on it.

"Why does it look like a construction site in here?" Klaus asked

"I'm re decorating it"

"Into what?"

"Into something hideous and tacky" a female voice said from behind

The two turned around and saw Caroline standing there, holding a clipboard with many papers.

Klaus eyed her long legs in those heels, and how short and tight her dress was. It wasn't that short but short enough for Klaus to imagine her legs wrapped around him.

"You need to sign all the contracts so the crews can start working" Caroline said

"Of course darling" Kol said walking over to her, "Nik this is Caroline, Caroline my brother Nik. She came with this place"

"I didn't come with the place. I worked here before you bought it, and you offered me a higher salary than what I was making to stay" Caroline said

"So she came with the place" Kol smirked

"Please, excuse my brother, he was dropped many times as a child" Klaus said approaching

"I'm starting to get that" Caroline said

"Hey, I'm the boss here, no flirting with my assistant!" Kol said

"I'm not your assistant!" Caroline said

"Oh no you just came with the place" Kol said

"What else came with the place?" Klaus asked

* * *

Caroline paced around waiting for Kol to show up. There was something wrong with the permits and the crews couldn't finish their work, which mean the club wouldn't be opening on time, which mean they would be losing money. She hated how irresponsible Kol was and how she was always left to do the work. She had locked up everything and was waiting for him to show up so she could give him the keys and be done with it. She wanted to go home and relax in a bubble bath with some wine or chocolate or both. Either way this job was becoming way too stressful for her.

"Where are you Kol?" Caroline said

"Kol's busy as always" Klaus said walking towards her

"Why am I not surprised? A brunette?"

"Two this time"

"Ugh. I don't want to know. Here, you're responsible for this now" Caroline said shoving the keys at him

"Where are you off to?"

"I'm so tired, this job is killing me and I just want to go home and relax"

"you're going to have to tell me what all these days do"

"This day could not get any worse"

"Just give me a few minutes and then you can be off alright love?"

"Don't call me that"

"Here sit down, have a drink and tell me what all these keys are for. That way I can tell Kol considering how long it's going to take to get the permits in order"

Caroline looked up at him surprised that he actually paid attention to what she was saying half the time. She took a seat and Klaus looked behind the bar and found a bottle of champagne. He took off the wrapper and was trying to get the cork off.

"I'm more than just a pretty face" Klaus said

"The accent helps too"

"It's the same accent as Kol's and it seems to annoy you"

"Your brother is just annoying on all levels"

"Try spending your entire life with him"

"That deserves a statue or memorial. I don't know how you do it"

Klaus popped the cork and poured the champagne into 2 glasses. he handed one to her and smiled.

"To surviving Kol" Caroline said

They clinked their glasses together and took a sip.

"You're really different from him" Caroline said

"That could be that we have different fathers"

"Oh I didn't know"

"A fact that Kol's father felt like reminding me on a daily basis. My real father I didn't meet until much later in life. He taught me how to hunt, how to track an animal"

"You hunt? You don't strike me as that type that hunts, let alone handles a gun"

"And what would an assistant know of firearms?"

"I'm not his assistant!"

"No you just came with the place"

"My mom was a sheriff, I know my way around firearms"

"Well so do I, but that's not how he taught me how to hunt, not with guns, but using my senses" Klaus said refilling her glass, "He even taught me how to use my sense of smell to hunt a boar"

Caroline watched him as he told his story, and how he walked from behind the bar and around her.

"The chase is about feeling what your prey is feeling" Klaus said circling her

"Is it?" Caroline asked

"It's timing when you make your move, not when you're ready, but when they are, that beat of anticipation, when they know what's coming. Every nerve ending is crackling, ready for it. It's the moment when they are most alive"

"I thought I told you I was too smart to be seduced by you"

Klaus brushed her hair aside off her neck. Caroline turned in her seat to face him.

"Oh no, that part's already done"

The champagne glass shattered on the floor. Caroline's hands were in his hair pulling him closer as he kissed her. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he lifted her up off the seat and carried towards the another part of the room. There was a tarp already on the ground and sheets of plastic hanging, giving them privacy. Klaus gently lowered her to the ground, still kissing her. Caroline would have never imaged that she would be doing this on the floor of the club she worked at. She felt his fingers sliding up her thighs, and pulling her panties down. His hands were touching the softness of her skin and then he flipped her over onto her stomach. She didn't realize he was that strong. He kissed her neck and slowly unzipped her dress, exposing the flesh on her back. He kissed his way down her back and then pushed the skirt of her dress up over her hips. She felt exposed as he lifted her hips up. She felt his warm tongue on her and she moaned. She felt his lips and tongue on her, pushing past her folds and she moaned even louder. She felt a finger being pushed inside her and then his tongue again. Her hands fisted the fabric of the tarp and before she even knew what was happening she cried out his name and her body relaxed and Klaus released his grip on her hips. Panting heavily, Klaus flipped her back onto her back and she looked up at him. His jacket was gone, and he tossed his dress shirt aside.

"Feeling relaxed love?" Klaus asked as he unbuckled his belt

Caroline nodded and gasped when he pushed inside her. She didn't even see it happen, how did he get so fast? She swore she could see his eyes change color but they remained blue.

"I want you to see the face that does this to you, that makes you come" Klaus said

"Oh god" Caroline moaned out

"I'll take that too" Klaus said

* * *

Caroline tried to smooth out her dress that had been around her waist and look for her other shoe. Klaus was already dressed, and looked perfect as if he didn't have sex on the floor for the past few hours. Her hair was a mess, her make up was smeared and she couldn't find her other shoe. She was going to do the walk of shame right before the evening rush hour. Klaus appeared holding her shoe.

"Thanks" Caroline said

Klaus knelt down so she could put the shoe on. She held onto his shoulder for balance. Klaus let his hand slide up her leg as he stood up, resting on her hips.

"I hope to see you again Caroline" Klaus said leaning in for a kiss

"Not till the permits are approved" Caroline answered

"Until then"

Caroline kissed him, pressing her body against his.

"Now I know what took you so long" Kol said

Caroline immediately pulled away embarrassed.

"What did I say Nik? No flirting with the staff!" Kol said

Caroline left quickly, looking down. Klaus growled at Kol.

"I smell sex and more sex" Kol said

"What are you doing here?"

"Checking up on you. It shouldn't have taken you that long to retrieve keys."

"Not that you would have noticed"

"I did notice. Did you compel her?"

"I'm insulted, I don't need to compel anyone, it's called charm"

"Caroline wasn't going to give you the time of day. The accent doesn't work on her"

"Mine does"

* * *

Don't you miss Kol?


	10. Familiar

AN: short drabble based on one of those au prompts. There are familiars involved and they're both witches. No beta. Enjoy

* * *

"Lenore get back here!" Caroline yelled as she chased the cat through the courtyard, "What are you doing?!"

Caroline chased the cat to a tree where it climbed up gracefully and sat there licking its paw.

"Lenore! Get down from there! I know you can understand me!" Caroline yelled

The cat merely looked at her and continued licking it's paw. Caroline's cat rather familiar was a black cat with green eyes. And she was helpful most of the time, but lately she'd been escaping her room and running free.

A black crow flew onto the branch Lenore sat on and looked at her. The cat meowed and looked at the crow.

"Proteus! What are you doing?! I'm going to be late for class!" Klaus yelled

The crow merely cawed at him and ignored him.

"I know you can understand me!" Klaus yelled

The crow and cat ignored them both and were engaged in their own conversation. Klaus looked at his watch and was annoyed, he was going to be late to his class. Yes they were at a school of magic for witches.

"Proteus, return!" Klaus said

The tattoo on Klaus's arm glowed and the crow cawed and flew onto his arm.

"No more of that" Klaus said walking off

"Lenore! Your little friend is gone! Come down now!" Caroline yelled

* * *

Lenore was sitting next to Caroline on the grass. Caroline was reading spells she had to memorize when suddenly Lenore took off running. Caroline looked up and saw a crow flying next to her cat.

"Lenore!" Caroline yelled as she chased after her

"Proteus! What has gotten into you?" Klaus yelled chasing after his crow

Klaus looked over and saw Caroline running alongside with him. He remembered her as the owner of the cat. They both stopped when they saw their familiars standing at the edge of a pond.

"What the bloody hell are they doing?" Klaus asked

Lenore walked along the water of the pond and then quickly jumped in and caught a fish with her claws throwing it onto the ground. The crow merely flew up into the air, doing a few loops and tricks before diving into the water. Caroline gasped.

"Birds can't swim!" Caroline said

"He's a crow, and he's talented" Klaus said

The crow emerged from the water holding a fish in its beak and dropping it onto the ground. It landed next to the cat who merely smirked at it. The two began eating their fish.

"It looks like your crow likes my cat and they've been hanging out together" Caroline said

"It seems like it, he doesn't get along with the other birds" Klaus said

"She doesn't get along with the other cats either. Strange that she gets along with a bird"

"Stranger things have happened"

"You're that Mikaelson kid, your mom's like a big deal"

"Yeah she is"

"I'm Caroline"

"I'm Klaus"

Klaus looked at her and realized who she was.

"You're the human that somehow got powers from her dying friend."

"I didn't ask for them, it just happened. Bonnie just died, and her magic didn't want to leave so it went into me. Like she was the last of her line and nature didn't want her line to end, so now I have it"

"We both didn't ask for any of this. I think our familiars knew that"

"I guess they did"

"So, do you want to get some coffee?"

"what?"

"Since these two are going to be friends, do you want to get some coffee?"

"Sure, we can be friends too then I guess"

"Or something like that"

* * *

Hope you liked it!


	11. The Summoning

AN: Drabble based on witches in the Puritan era around Salem. NO beta. Caroline and Bonnie are witches.

* * *

"Caroline! We shouldn't be doing this!" Bonnie said

"They're already burning half the town for being witches. Most of those girls aren't even witches!, it's a bunch of men who are bitter at the girls who rejected them and now they just want to get back at them. I'm not going to take this, not when I can do something about it" Caroline said

"Fine, We should fight back, but we shouldn't do this, This is really extreme"

"They've burned our friends, they accused them and killed them. If this isn't the time for extreme I don't know what is"

"You don't know if this will work, and if it does, you know what they say. It wants something from you"

"I know that"

"Something that you may not want to give"

"I'll give my soul to the devil if I can rid this town of these men"

"Don't say such a thing"

"They were our friends Bonnie, and they weren't witches. We are. We owe it to them"

Caroline started the fire, watching the flames grow higher and higher. She chanted something and the flames turned blue. She cut her hand open and let the blood drip into the fire. She motioned to Bonnie to bring forth the goat that had been tied up at the tree.

"Come forth demon, I command you, come forth and obey me" Caroline said

The flames grew higher and higher as Caroline and Bonnie both stepped back. A figure emerged from the flames who quickly died out. Caroline stood there amazed that her spell had worked. She looked at the creature before her. It wasn't a monster. It was a man, a very handsome looking man.

"You're the demon?" Caroline asked

"I am the monster you summoned love. Surprised?" Klaus said

"But you're a man" Caroline said

"I am far from it. It's easier to destroy and kill when they think you're one of them. And it is more fun that way" Klaus said circling Caroline

"I summoned you" Caroline said

"Yes you did"

"But before anything happens we need to speak about payment"

Caroline looked at Bonnie who pushed the goat towards him. Klaus looked down at the goat and scoffed.

"Really sweetheart, you think a mere goat would be enough for my services? You insult me"

"It's all that we have, do you want a cow instead?" Caroline asked

Klaus turned to Bonnie. His eyes turned yellow and he hissed his fangs at her. Bonnie screamed and ran off, taking the goat with her. Klaus turned around, his face returning to normal. He walked up to Caroline and placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close.

"What I want is something far more delicate" Klaus said

"I thought you wanted a blood sacrifice"

"I do, though it's your blood I want"

Panic flooded her and she tried to think of a way to get out of his grasp.

"You're suppose to obey me"

"Yes once we've settled payment. Payment which still has to be paid"

"So you want to kill me?"

"Oh no, far from it. I want to savor you, taste you, right here, right now"

"I will not have you take me like a common whore in the forest"

Klaus leaned in closer and inhaled her scent on her neck. Caroline froze and her heart was beating out of her chest.

"Hmmm, a virgin. It has been quite a while since I've had one of those. Most witches these days are so free and liberated. But you love, you and your Puritan ways have made you so delectable to me"

"You can have it, just get it over with"

"You were right to say, your first time shouldn't be on the ground in a forest. It should be somewhere else, where I can have you for hours"

Klaus reached down to her petticoats and pulled at the fabric, tearing it. His fingers went into the front of her dress, tearing it open.

"Say you'll be mine and I will be yours to command" Klaus said

"For how long?" Caroline asked

Klaus's hands reached behind her and pulled at the strings of her corset.

"For as long as you wish it. I will kill the men who dare threaten you. I will lay waste at anyone who attempts to harm you. Say you are mine and it can all be yours"

Klaus's hands tore the corset in half, and it fell to the ground. Caroline stood before him naked, his eyes hungry on her body.

"Say it" Klaus said

"I'm yours" Caroline said

Klaus reached out and grabbed her. His hands were already in her hair as his lips brushed hers. Caroline had never been kissed, the feeling was new to her. She didn't know what was going on. She only knew that she needed to breathe and pushed him away slightly, gasping for air. She looked around and realized they were no longer in the forest. They were in a massive room, dark, with a huge fireplace. There was a large bed, with a dark cherry frame.

"Where are we?" Caroline asked

"My realm" Klaus answered

"I'm in hell?"

"No, love. I don't reside in hell. The spell you used summons a demon, I'm not the devil."

"Are you sure? You're tempting me"

"The same could be said for you. Don't worry, I'll be gentle the first time"

He took her hand with the cut on it and licked it with his tongue. Caroline gasped at the contact and Klaus pulled her closer. Running his nose along her neck, his fangs descended.

"Say it again" Klaus said

"I'm yours" Caroline answered

"Good"

Klaus sank his fangs into her neck and Caroline let out a small whimper. She felt herself on the bed, with the cool sheets behind her as she looked up. She saw the blood stained mouth and his fangs and was afraid. He bit into his wrist and shoved it onto her mouth.

"Drink love, we have a long night ahead of us"

* * *

Hope you were amused.


	12. Genuis

AN: Drabble based on the the show Scorpion. Basically they're all geniuses, but they have some weird social issue. Caroline is average and has a son. Elijah is a mathematical genius that has OCD. Kol is a mechanical genius and can make and figure out how things work. Rebekah can read people, body language and manipulate them. Klaus is a genius with an IQ higher than Einstein and has no filter. No beta. Also the part with Elijah further down is based on a poem written by someone else. notes at the bottom.

* * *

Caroline set down a plate of fries in front her son William, who sat there quietly. She brushed his hair aside and smiled at him.

"Do you want ketchup?" Caroline asked

"No mom" William replied

"Ok, I'll be done in half an hour ok?" Caroline said

"Ok"

Caroline walked off looking back at her son. She moved here away from the tiny town in Virginia to start over fresh. She couldn't stay there with everyone's eyes on her, knowing that the father of her child had abandoned her to go to the big city. She knew William was quiet and shy but when she came to New Orleans they diagnosed him as being autistic. She found a job as a waitress as a diner and hoped she would be able to send him to a better school to handle his needs.

A group of people came into the diner. Alaric looked around and took out his badge.

"Owner?!" Alaric yelled

An older man looked up and nodded.

"I'm going to have to commandeer your diner on behalf of homeland security" Alaric said as he threw an envelope of money on the counter.

The old man looked at the money and then at his customers.

"Alright, get out! Everyone get out!" the owner yelled, "But not you"

Caroline looked up at him.

"What? No customers means no tips, no tips means no money which means I'm leaving!" Caroline said

"You know I am here and my status is not exactly legal. You lock up, and you can have whatever day you want off!"

"Hey! No!" Caroline yelled at the retreating man

Klaus walked in holding his laptop and started setting up. Elijah started cleaning the counter.

"What are you doing?" Alaric asked

"Do you know how many germs on on counter tops? I've been exposed!" Elijah said

"Elijah! Kol! Rebekah! Time to set up shop!" Klaus yelled

They all took out their laptops and took a table separate and away from each other.

"Time to make some planes land" Klaus said

"Don't worry, this will take less than a minute!" Kol said

"Make a mistake and it blood and guts all over town" Elijah said

"Actually fuel tanks ignite on impact, so there won't be any body parts to speak of" Rebekah said

"I'm sure a blood soaked spleen will burn slower" Kol said

"Hey! Do you mind!? There's a 8 year old here. And I work here too, so you do what you need to but keep it clean" Caroline said

The group looked at her and quietly went back to work. Alaric came back into the room.

"I got the air traffic supervisor on the line here, name's Brooks" Alaric said

"Ok, "Klaus put the phone on speaker, "I'm hacking into your system right now to fix your problem"

"You're what?" Brooks said

Klaus got into the airport system, turned the cameras to look at him.

"I'm just fixing a problem that you're not capable of fixing, so try to make this as easy as possible. You're the ones who allowed this virus to enter your system due to your lack of security and severely outdated system to begin with"

"We could do without the verbal sparring here" Alaric said

"We can reinstall the original outdated software and that will allow you to regain control and land all those planes safely. Do you have the original disk?"

"That software was installed 15 years ago"

"I'll take that as a no"

"The company went out of business, I have no idea where it is now"  
"Don't worry, I do. It's on a server somewhere, and I'm going to find it"

Klaus quickly typed on the keyboard and find the location of the servers.

"Kol, Rebekah, go to the servers, find the one that has the original software and bring it here. Sending the address to you now" Klaus said

Rebekah and Kol stood up and looked at their phones and saw the address.

"We need it fast, so Kol, you're driving" Klaus said

"Bloody hell" Rebekah said

Klaus sat at the table, waiting for Rebekah and Kol to return. He knew how reckless and fast Kol drove, so he knew he would return quickly. Caroline placed a glass of water on the table.

"Here, looked like you needed a drink" Caroline said

"Oh, thank you" Klaus said looking at her

Caroline was about to walk away when Klaus noticed her hands.

"You're anemic" Klaus said

"What?"

"Your nails are pitted that's why your nail polish is streaky. You need more iron"

"I don't recall asking Einstein"

"Einstein had an IQ of 150, I have one of 197"

"Wow, so you must know everything about me then right?"

Klaus glanced up and down at her and then back at her son William who was sitting at a table while Elijah was standing across from him.

"You have worn out no name sneakers, while your son has name brand ones, I think from world cup, rather nice I say. Everything you make goes to him. The inflammation under your eyes comes from lack of sunlight and the fact that you work 2 jobs or more. As to your son's father, I questioned what happened but since he's with you it shows that there was a lack of communication or that he just didn't want him"

"Wow, you're right about one thing, his father didn't want him, he wanted some brunette he met in the big city when he left. Not a lack of communication on my part. And who the hell are you to tell me that my polish looks cheap? That's just rude"

"I'm sorry, I've been told that I come off a bit-"

"Whatever, my polish streaks because my son William, likes to paint it. He's been diagnosed as challenged, so have some freaking empathy!"

Klaus looked over at the boy and Elijah and then back at her. He got up and stood next to her.

"Do you know what they're doing right now?" Klaus asked

"No" Caroline answered

"The ketchup and mustard are the king and queen. The sugar is the rook, the syrup is the knight, the hot sauce is the bishop and the sugar packets are pawns. They're playing chess right now. Rather your son is playing chess with a grandmaster who's about to lose" Klaus said

"I didn't know he could play chess" Caroline said

"Niklaus! This child, in 8 moves! I've never seen anything like this!" Elijah said

"And he doesn't like to paint your nails, he does because he wants to hold your hand but he can't process physical contact. So help him, or you'll never connect with him. I'm sorry to be the one that has to tell you this, but your son isn't autistic or challenged. He's a genius"

Caroline looked at her son for the first time, realizing why he was different. And just like that another burden was placed on her shoulders.

* * *

Kol and Rebekah drove to the data center and got out of the car.

"Bloody hell! It's closed!" Rebekah said

Kol called Klaus.

"What is it?" Klaus asked

"There's no one home" Kol said

"Kol, you're the mechanical genius!" Klaus said

"If I had my tools with me! This is going to take a while" Kol said

"We don't have time!" Alaric yelled

Klaus let out a frustrated growl.

"If we can't get in there, then we can't get the original software to land the planes, and we're on a time constraint because the planes don't have much fuel left!" Klaus said

"Calculating Kol's driving speed to and back to the location, the first 2 planes will be out of fuel by the time they return and Kol who can break in will miss it by 2 minutes" Elijah said

"I'm going to call the FCC and tell them those 2 planes are terminal" Alaric said

"We can save the other planes" Klaus said

"What?! Are you crazy!? You have to save those people! You can't just let them die" Caroline said

"We don't have a choice"! Klaus yelled

"No! I will not accept that! You're the genius! You can't figure a way out?"

"No I can't! Is that what you want to hear?!"

Klaus stormed out of the diner and went outside. Caroline followed him.

"No, you're not getting off that easy! Mr 197 IQ, I'm smarter than Einstein!" Caroline said following him

"Go away!"

"you're doing what William does when he doesn't know what to do, you panic and shut down. You think you don't know something you don't know anything. You can do this, you can figure a way out, I know you can"

"People like me don't have high EQ which is emotion quotient so this big emotional speech won't work on me"

"I get that you're scared and you can't figure a way out of this"

"No you don't! You don't know what it's like to be or us. There's only 100 people in the world who could possibly understand and definitely not a waitress"

"Oh so I'm a dumb waitress now?"

"I never said you were dumb"

"Why don't you just use that big brain of yours and take a deep breath and reset!"

Klaus looked at her for a second and then ran back into the diner.

"That's it!" Klaus said

Klaus grabbed the phone and called Kol back.

"Reset the system" Klaus said

"Reset it how?" Kol asked

"Reset the door lock, brown out the area" Klaus said

"What?!" Alaric said

"We have to kill the power within a 10 block radius" Klaus said

"Why can't you just pick that block?" Alaric said

"Because we can't control it like that!"

"Sounds good" Kol said

"Elijah calculate how much power we need to overload the 10 block radius" Klaus said

Elijah got up and looked at the board they wrote specials on. Elijah's OCD kicked in and he started arranging the pieces of chalk.

"Not now Elijah!" Klaus yelled

"what is he doing?!" Alaric asked

"I have to organize this. I cannot deal with this. I have to fix this" Elijah said

Caroline knocked all the chalk off the holder leaving one piece. She picked it up and handed it to him.

"There one choice, one piece" Caroline said

"That works"

* * *

Kol overloaded the power, and caused the system to restart, and the data center gate to open. Rebekah walked in looking around. She picked up the picture on the desk and looked at it. Kol ran in and looked at the sea of servers.

"Which one is it?" Kol asked

"Move aside" Rebekah said as she walked down the aisle

"The client's servers would be in the cage. The boss is anal, micro managing, cuff links, look at his belt tail, he's a lefty." Rebekah

"Ok?" Kol said following her

"He would have placed it on his dominant hand" Rebekah said

"Ok, so that's half the servers here,"

"He's about 5'5, so he would have kept it at eye level or lower, he wouldn't ever use a step ladder in front of his employees"

"Ok, so that's like 300 then"

"Hmm, airport, you think of planes, so it wouldn't be on the bottom shelves"

"So that's 150 then"

"Hmm, it must be one of these" Rebekah said running her hand along them

"which one?"

"This one" Rebekah said pulling it out

"Are you sure?"

"It says Louis Armstrong on it"

Kol scoffed and Rebekah smiled.

"Admit it, you were impressed"

* * *

Caroline stood there and looked at her son who was staring off into space. He was a genius and she didn't know how to deal with that. Elijah walked over to her.

"He's thinking about several things right now. Probably calculating the cubic volume of that clock over there, or how many sugar packets can fit into that fryer. His mind is constantly working, constantly going. It's just how we are" Elijah said

"Is it?" Caroline asked

"It's good that you know now, so you can connect with him. Most parents don't know how to deal with us"

"What about your parents?"

"I haven't spoken to them in 12 years, 8 months, 23 days, 16 hours and-"

"I get it, but why?"

"Because they couldn't comprehend what I was dealing with and because all of us turned out like this"

"All of us?"

"These are my siblings, we are all geniuses. Our parents didn't know how to handle our mental capacity, and once we were old enough, we left and never looked back"

"Really?"

"Yes, we stay together, because we know our own kind"

"So there's just the 4 of you?"

"No there were 5 originally. Our oldest brother was not well. He admitted himself to a facility"

"Oh my god"

"It happens"

"Please return your trays to their upright position because these planes are going to be landing" Kol said

"Alright let's finish this" Klaus said

* * *

Caroline sat with her son and watched as the group that came in and took over her diner, saved everyone, fixed the software and allowed all the planes to land safely at the airport. She was amazed how they were able to do it and then looked at her son. She wondered if he would do the same when he was older.

The group was packing up and started to leave. William walked over to Elijah.

"Are you leaving?" William asked

"Yes, we are, but I would like a rematch" Elijah said

"I'd like that"

Elijah handed him a card. William took it and looked at it. They shook hands and Elijah left. Caroline was amazed that her son spoke and allowed someone to touch him.

"Sorry we got off on the wrong foot" Klaus said

"You're really rude sometimes"

"I've been told. Look, if your son ever needs anything, never hesitate to call us, any of us, we will be here in a moment's notice" Klaus said

"Thanks, but you don't even know us"

"We always know our own, we always protect our own"

* * *

Caroline and William walked into the small warehouse turned office. She saw them in their own corners doing something. All except Elijah.

"Hey, William wanted a rematch with Elijah" Caroline said

The group inside looked down and didn't respond.

"Where's Elijah?" Caroline asked

Klaus got up and walked over to them.

"Elijah is away for now" Klaus said

"When will he be back?" William asked

"I'm not sure"

"I wanted to beat him again"

"I'm sure he wants a rematch as well. I'll call you as soon as he returns"

Klaus walked back to his table. Caroline followed him.

"Where is he?" Caroline asked

"He admitted himself to a facility"

"What?"

Klaus walked over to Elijah's table, where everything was orderly and pristine. He picked up a few of his journals and handed it to her.

"These are his journals, read them and you'll know why"

"I can't just do that"

"Yes you can, you of all people will understand"

* * *

Caroline picked up one of Elijah's journals and started reading. They were very organized and boring. Mostly math and diagrams about math. He drew a lot of graphs and charts. She found them to be boring and skipped ahead. Then one entry caught her eye. He was going on about math equations and then suddenly it stopped.

"When I saw her, everything for the first time was quiet in my mind. I couldn't believe it. Everything that was going on my mind just stopped and all I saw was her. And I had to meet her, I had to see her. and when I did I saw the way she smiled at me when I approached. I saw the perfect curls in her long brown hair. I saw the eyelash that landed on her cheek and I realized then she was beautiful. I asked her out immediately and she said yes. I felt something in my chest, I thought it was heartburn but it was something else"

Caroline smiled as she continued reading on.

"I took her out on our first date, and I had to rearrange everything on the table instead of talking to her, I ended re-arranging my food by color because she made me so nervous. I couldn't eat anything and I let her eat it and she was happy. I kissed her 14 times because the first time wasn't right and I had to get it perfect"

"We moved in together and I didn't dare tell anyone. I knew my siblings would chase her away. And she was so perfect and beautiful. She was the first person who would touch me and I didn't feel all the germs crawling under my skin or the urge to wash my hands when I was with her. I wanted her to touch me even more. "

"She said she felt safe because I would go and lock the locks every night repeatedly, 14 times, and how I'd always be organizing and cleaning everything. How she could always find something easily. How I always did her laundry and ironed it and folded it and hung up everything so it wouldn't wrinkle"

"When she said she loved me, her lips would curl up, her eyes would sparkle. I could see it and I wondered why or how she could ever love me. God why would anyone love me?"

"I'd kiss her so many times in the morning that I made her late for work. She said she had to go and she would just leave, even though my kiss wasn't perfect. When she said she loved me her mouth was down turned and her eyes were cold. She told me I was taking up too much of her time, and she moved out slowly. I saw her things disappear. She said this whole thing was a mistake and she couldn't do this anymore. That I wasn't good for her."

"All of her things are gone and there's nothing left of her here. I can't move on because all I can think of is her. When I wake up in the morning, she's not there, and I think about how she washes her hair, how much shampoo she wastes, how she wipes the mirror with her hand. Now I think about who's kissing her now. How he doesn't appreciate her, how he's not kissing her until it's perfect because he doesn't care. I want her back so badly and I don't know how. I'm not good at emotions and such. I use too much shampoo now, I wipe the mirror with my hand and I leave the door unlocked in hopes she'll come back"

Caroline wiped the tears from her eyes and turned the page.

"I don't know what else to do. I know if I stay here I'll go insane like Finn. Perhaps he was right, love makes you mad. I'm checking myself in, because I need help and I don't know what I'll do if I'm by myself. Everything's a mess and everything's unlocked. I'd give up everything to have her back"

Caroline looks at the picture of the woman he's placed in his journal. She has long brown curls, and brown eyes. She can see she's giving a smirk in the photo. She flips the picture over and sees a name. Katherine Pierce.

Caroline slams the journals down onto Klaus's desk. Klaus looks up.

"We have to find her" Caroline said

"No" Klaus said

"Mr 197 IQ, i'm sure you can find her"

"I can find her I just don't want to"

"why not?"

"Because my brother is completely unhinged right now"

"Look, I get that you and your siblings don't know how to interact with people. I get that. But I do. And I'm going to find Katherine and I'm going fix it. "

"why?"

"Because that's what friends do"

* * *

There you have it. The OCD poem is by Neil Hilborn, and I cried the first time I heard it. I give him credit for Elijah's entries.


	13. Queen

AN: here's another drabble. I'll try to post them all here since I post them on my tumblr first. No beta.

* * *

Caroline opened the doors to Klaus's studio trying to get away from him. Klaus was seething and following her, yelling at what had just occurred.

"The nerve of that wretched dog! How dare he challenge me, in front of everyone!" Klaus said

"Yes, he asked you a question, that's challenging you" Caroline said looking for the alcohol

"Love, he had his hands all over you!"

"We were dancing, and no his hands were not all over. God, you were too busy talking to everyone what did you expect me to do? Just stand there and look pretty?"

"You're beautiful not pretty"

"Stop deflecting! You left me all alone! So he asked me to dance, what's the big deal?"

"He challenged me! Do you know what that means?!"

"You're going to tell me anyways"

"I'm the King! This is MY city. The wolves are out in the bayou for a reason"

"This is so old, god I'm so over this. Yes you're the king, blah blah blah"

"Yes! I'm the King, I will have obedience, I will have loyalty! You'd think dogs would be good at that"

"Yes yes, everyone bows before you"

"Exactly, everyone bows before me. I'm the King, this is still my city"

"Oh really? Everyone bows before you?"

"Yes"

Caroline crossed her arms and looked at him. Klaus didn't know what she was up to.

"You think everyone's going to get on their knees for you?"

"Caroline"

Caroline reached under the skirt of the dusty pink bandage dress she was wearing and pulled down the thong she was wearing. She slid it down to her knees and Klaus had flashed in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with, King" Caroline said

She slid her thong to the floor and stepped out of them. Klaus's eyes flashed yellow as he could smell her arousal as it perfumed the room. His hands grabbed onto her waist and pulled her closer.

"Not so fast King. You will bow before your Queen" Caroline said pushing him away slightly

Klaus's hands reached to the bottom of her skirt and pulled it up to her waist.

"Are you saying you're not going to bow before your Queen? I will not have disobedience. I thought you dogs were good at that kind of thing. Loyalty and all" Caroline said

Klaus growled and and his fingers dug into the flesh of her hips.

"Will you kneel before your queen?"

"Gladly"

Klaus dropped to his knees and lifted one of her legs over his shoulder. His eyes looked up at hers as his tongue took the first swipe between her folds. Her hand reached into his hair and pulled him closer. She let out a slight whimper and found herself against the cool sheets of the bed. Klaus was still buried between her legs, lapping, and licking.

"Do a good job for your queen"

"I plan on worshiping you my Queen"


	14. Dollhouse

AN: another drabble, no beta.

* * *

"Freya!" Klaus yelled as he entered his house, "show yourself!"

Klaus looked around for his alleged sister and found her in his study. She was leaning on a table next to a large doll house. She was taking a sip of whiskey from her glass.

"Enough of this" Klaus said

"But we're getting to the best part" Freya smiled

Freya waved her hand and the closet door opened and out fell Caroline. She fell to the floor, her hands and feet were bound and there was a gag in her mouth. Klaus flashed over to her, untying her and pulling the gag out.

"Did she hurt you?" Klaus asked

"What the hell is going on here?" Caroline asked

"When I saw inside your mind, i saw a lot of rage and daddy issues, but most of all, buried underneath everything was her" Freya said

"Caroline, run, get out of here, and never come back here again" Klaus said helping her up

"She can't do that" Freya said finishing her drink

"Caroline, go!" Klaus yelled

Freya waved her hand, and both Klaus and Caroline began to shrink. They looked at each other, and Klaus grabbed onto Caroline. They shrunk down to the size of a peanut. They looked up and saw Freya walking towards them. They both started to run, only to be trapped inside the glass Freya was drinking from.

"You've been quite annoying little brother. I need you out of my way" Freya said as she scooped them into her glass.

"You'll never get away with this!" Klaus yelled

Freya lifted the roof to the doll house and dumped them both in. She put the roof back on and chanted something. Klaus ran towards the windows and saw Freya walk away. He tried to open the window but couldn't. Caroline looked around the dollhouse. It was creepy being inside one.

"Klaus, what's going on?" Caroline asked

"Nothing really, my alleged sister and I have to sort a few things out"

"Why did she take me?"

"I don't know, let's try to find a way to get out"

They went downstairs and saw the living room and kitchen. Sadly nothing worked. Klaus picked up the couch and threw it at the window. The window didn't break and the couch bounced because it was made of foam. Caroline walked to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. Klaus tried to break the doorknob, and it fell to the floor. The door however was still sealed.

"She spelled the house to stay shut. We're trapped in here" Klaus said

"When did you get another sister?"

"It's a long story"

"Not like we're going anywhere"

* * *

Caroline sat on a chair in the living room. Klaus sat on the piano chair across from her. He started to explain the drama happening in New Orleans, how his parents were alive again.

"Wait, didn't you kill them both?" Caroline asked

"Yes, but apparently they won't stay dead"

They both felt the house move and Klaus reached out to Caroline. The roof was being lifted up again and then closed. They looked out the window and saw Freya walking away. Klaus walked up the stairs with Caroline behind him. They saw in the bedroom was a large basket with food, cups and a bottle of whiskey. Caroline reached out and picked up the plastic cup. It was something she used to play with, with her dolls.

"Your sister is treating us like dolls" Caroline said

Klaus took the bottle of whiskey and opened it and took a swig.

"The drink is real" Klaus said

Caroline saw the food in the basket and took out the cake inside.

"Do you think she made this?" Caroline asked

"Of course, she made it in her tiny oven, using tiny bowls and spatulas. She probably shrank it like she did us"

Caroline was wiping the cake off her face while Klaus continued to drink. She sighed as she flipped over the couch and sat down on it. She hugged the backs of her arms.

"Feeling cold love?" Klaus asked

"Yeah, since someone's been drinking all the booze" Caroline answered

"Vampires don't get cold love"

Caroline got up and went upstairs. She knew the bed had a blanket. She pulled the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around herself. She saw the bed was made of foam and climbed into it.

"You shouldn't stay here love. She could open the roof at any moment and crush you"

"But it's comfy here"

"Come along"

"She's only mad at you, why am I even involved in this?"

Klaus picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Klaus put me down!" Caroline yelled

Klaus went down the stairs and put her back on the couch.

"Stay here so I can watch you" Klaus said

"Is this the creepy thing you do? Watch people while they sleep?"

"Back to hostility are we? We're no where near Mystic Falls"

Caroline said nothing but instead laid down on the couch, turning away from him.

Caroline was asleep on the couch. She felt something warm press against her and she snuggled closer towards it. Klaus looked down at her brushing her hair aside. He pressed a soft kiss into her hair before he untangled his arms from her body. Her hand grabbed onto his shirt, keeping him from leaving.

"Just 5 more minutes" Caroline said


	15. Archangel

AN: based on Dominion on syfy. Check it out, archangels and everything. No beta. A bit angsty. Caroline is human, Klaus is an archangel along with the rest of his dysfunctional family. Those of you who haven't watched Dominion go watch it. Premise is God abandons everyone and leaves. The angels are trying to bring him back, some think if they kill humanity he will return. Others want to protect humanity. And Tom Wisdom is muy bueno.

* * *

Caroline carried the bucket along the beach. She had managed to dig up some clams and pick some shellfish from the rocks. The nets didn't catch much fish but it was enough for her to make it through the day. She enjoyed the breeze and smiled. She saw a figure in the water and stopped. She walked closer and it was a man, a very naked man, except he had huge black wings. He was an angel, but black wings meant he was an archangel. A higher angel that didn't need to posses a human body to be on earth, which meant she was safe. But archangels were harder to kill, so she wasn't. The angel was washing himself in the water and looked up when he saw the blonde looking at him. Caroline gasped and turned and ran as fast as she could.

Klaus shook his wings out to get the water out and watched as the frightened human ran off into the distance. He continued bathing in the water.

Caroline ran back into town, clutching the bucket tightly in her hands. She ran back into her house and locked the door behind her. She had seen an archangel, and he was naked. She reached into her cabinets and looked around for a bottle of bourbon she had been saving. She opened it and poured herself a glass.

* * *

Klaus awoke on the beach, the fire he started had died out over the night. He sat up wondering what to do next. Their father had abandoned them, leaving the angels to fight amongst themselves. Some angels decided that it was humans that drove their father away and set out to destroy them all. Some angels decided to stay neutral, while others defended humans. Klaus however didn't really care, if their father had abandoned them, then the earth was theirs to do with however they liked. Unfortunately his siblings had other ideas. Unwilling to take a side, Klaus merely roamed the earth, watching his siblings and other angels fight each other. He took no part but laughed at them. He stood up and walked to see where the road would take him. He saw a small town fenced off. He saw some livestock and animals grazing about. The wire fences did nothing to keep him out and he walked inside.

The small town was weary of strangers. They didn't welcome him but the women flocked to his side and allowed him to come inside. He looked around for the familiar blonde but she was no where to be seen. They invited him to stay for dinner and he sat with them watching them eat. He himself didn't need to eat. Caroline appeared holding a pot of something she made. A fish stew of sort and she set it on the table. She froze when she saw Klaus and quickly went into the kitchen to look for more utensils. Klaus got up and followed her.

Caroline was leaning on the counter trying to calm her breathing. The naked archangel she had saw earlier was at the dinner table. She turned around and there he was standing before her.

"Hello" Klaus said

Caroline tried to back away, but was trapped.

"You do not need to fear me. I mean you no harm" Klaus said

"I know what you are"

"So your eyes do work"

"What do you want?"

"To try that seafood stew you made"

"what?"

"Humans need to eat, I do not, but I am curious as how it tastes"

"I won't tell anyone what you are"

"That doesn't concern me, but you do"

"Me? I'm no one"

"But you are special, I quite put my finger on it"

* * *

Caroline was walking home when Klaus appeared next to her. Caroline jumped up in shock when she saw him.

"How is it that your little town hasn't been ravaged by the war yet?" Klaus asked

"I'm not sure, we're just a small town, no main roads, we're pretty much off in the middle of no where. Plus the trees give us good cover. We don't burn anything so no one can see us"

"And everything remains untouched it seems"

Caroline's eyes went wide at the hidden meaning in his words. She backed away from him.

"I mean you no harm. Would you like to see the stars?" Klaus asked

"I didn't think angels looked at stars"

"We appreciate beauty and other things. They were one of the earliest things father created. Come with me?" Klaus extended his hand out

Caroline looked at his hand and then up at him. He did look angelic, and she placed her hand in his. Klaus pulled her close and held her in his arms tightly. She watched in amazement as his wings came out and they flew up into the sky. She held onto him tighter, afraid and never looking up from his chest.

"I won't let you fall love. You can look" Klaus said

Caroline lifted her head up and saw the stars above the clouds.

"it's beautiful" Caroline said

"It is" Klaus said

* * *

Caroline watched as Klaus flew in the air near the beach. He dove into the water and when he returned he dropped into her bucket various fish and other sea creatures. He shook his wings out to dry them and then folded them back into himself.

"Thank you" Caroline said

"Your welcome love"

Caroline smiled and walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. He pulled her closer and kissed her, his hands traveling everywhere. He lifted her shirt off and Caroline looked around.

"Someone will see us" Caroline said

"You worry too much"

"Not all of us like to walk around naked"

Klaus let his wings come out and cover her. The two continued to undress and Klaus lowered her onto the sandy ground.

"Disgusting, with a human no less" Rebekah said watching in the distance

"Our brother has fallen" Kol added

"It is forbidden to fornicate with humans"

"Then he must be punished"

* * *

Klaus held Caroline's hand as they walked back to the little town. He heard something and stopped.

"Run back to town and hide" Klaus said

"What? What's happening?" Caroline asked

"Go now!"

Caroline turned to run but was stopped by a blonde woman.

"Honestly Nik with a human?" Rebekah said

"Sister" Klaus said

"And brother" Kol added

"What do you two want?" Klaus asked

"You need to pick a side brother" Kol said

"It's more fun watching you all destroy each other" Klaus said

"Wouldn't you rather be on the winning side?" Kol asked

"Not really, there is no winning" Klaus said

"But this brother, this cannot stand, you know it is forbidden with a human" Rebekah said

"You were one never to follow the rules" Klaus said

"That is true, we've all had our dalliances, but we made sure to kill them after. It is forbidden to create a nephilim, with good reason" Kol said

"You adhering to the rules now? Where is Elijah?" Klaus said

"He is coming" rebekah said

"Rebekah what did you do?!" Klaus asked

Rebekah merely smiled and stepped aside. She looked at Caroline.

"Run" Rebekah said

Caroline took off running towards her town. Klaus went to go after her, but his siblings held him down.

"Pick a side Nik" Rebekah said

"Never!" Klaus said

"Then your little human pays the price" Kol said

"Leave her out of this" Klaus said

"We will kill her, or Elijah will if he suspects you're trying to create a nephilim. Side with us and you can have your human pet" Kol said

"Or side with Elijah, he loves humans, but he will not allow her to live if you continue to fornicate with her" Rebekah said

"Father would be ashamed of you" Klaus said

"Father abandoned us" Rebekah said

* * *

Caroline ran back into her town to find it being under attack. Angels from both sides were attacking each other and the humans. She tried to run to her house to hide from the chaos. But the angels were everywhere.

"Choose Nik!" Rebekah yelled

"I choose her!" Klaus yelled

"Enough!" Elijah yelled

Rebekah and Kol got off Klaus and stepped back as their older brother appeared.

"Stop bothering our brother, he has no intention of joining us. He merely watches for sport" Elijah said

"Did you hear? Our brother is with a human now, doing rather sinful things with her" Rebekah said

"Is this true?" Elijah asked

"Very much, we saw them naked on the beach together" Kol said

"You know it is forbidden" Elijah said

"No! No Elijah please!"

* * *

Klaus returned to the small town as fast as he could. There wasn't much left of it, and he searched all over for Caroline. He found her in her house, in the kitchen, her body broken and stabbed with her eyes open. Klaus cradled her body in his arms, his wings surrounding them both.

"I'm sorry Caroline" Klaus said

Klaus flew out of the town, past his siblings. They all looked up at him.

"He's going to do it" Kol said

"For that human?" Rebekah said

Klaus flew back into heaven and looked for her. He knew she would be here somewhere. Finn saw him wandering about.

"what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in centuries" Finn said

"I need to find someone" Klaus said

"No, you know the rules, and knowing you, you don't care"

"I don't"

"You can't take her. She's here for a reason. You can't take her with you"

"Let me see her"

"You can't take her. You can't. No soul leaves heaven"

Klaus pushed Finn aside and swiped him hard with his wing, knocking him out. Klaus walked down the hallways searching for her. All the hallways had doors, doors leading to each soul's individual heaven. All the doors were white, and he found hers. C. Forbes. He opened the door and walked inside.

Caroline was in her kitchen, baking, and cooking, she had on a pink apron and was busy icing cupcakes and checking on the stew she was making. Her eyes lit up when she saw Klaus walk in.

"Klaus! I've been waiting for you" Caroline said as she hugged him

"You have?"

"Yes! I'm making dinner for us, and well everyone else. For everyone in town, and they're all coming over soon. I'm so excited"

Klaus watched as she fluttered through the kitchen, checking on things and making an insane amount of food. The sun was shining outside and the windows were open letting in a breeze. Caroline was dancing as she turned the radio on. She opened up the fridge and saw her favorite ice cream flavor that was discontinued years ago.

"I can't believe I found this flavor again. They stopped making it years ago" Caroline said

"Yes, I'm glad you're happy"

"I am, I can't wait for everyone to meet you. There's Bonnie and Elena who I haven't seen since we were kids. And her brother Jeremy and then there's Matt" Caroline said

Klaus remembered all those names. They were the names on the gravestones outside of the town. He pulled Caroline closer to him and kissed her.

"Klaus, we can't, they're going to be here soon. We don't have time" Caroline said

"Then let's steal the time" Klaus said putting her on the counter

Caroline awoke on the couch, with Klaus stroking her hair. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm so glad you're here" Caroline said

"I am too"

Klaus knew time moved differently there. He knew that Caroline would be happy, waiting for her friends to visit her. He knew she would never suffer or feel sadness or pain. He knew she was in a better place, he just couldn't let go. The sun continued to shine outside her windows as if no time had passed.

"I should get dressed, everyone will be here soon" Caroline said

Klaus got up and put his clothes back on and watched as Caroline returned to the kitchen. She was putting icing on the cutest cupcakes.

"I think I'll make banana pudding" Caroline said

"I'll go get you some bananas then" Klaus said

"Ok, but hurry back, I don't want you to miss anyone"

"Of course love, I'll be back before they arrive"

"Great!"

Klaus pulled Caroline in for another kiss.

"What was that for?" Caroline asked

"So you'll remember me"

"It doesn't take that long to get bananas, You'll be back in like 10 minutes"

"Yes, 10 minutes love. You won't even notice that I'm gone"

Caroline kissed his cheek and went back to her cupcakes. Klaus took one last look at her and turned away. He walked towards the door and opened it and walked through. He closed it behind him and felt the tears in his eyes threatening to fall.

"Did that make it better or worse?" Finn asked

"Worse"

"That's why I don't do it anymore"

"And what's Sage's heaven?"

"One long concert show, with endless encores, free beer and a lighter that never goes out"

"Is she waiting for you?"

"She thinks I went to the bathroom, I saw her a few times and each time it got harder and harder to leave her"

"Then why stay here?"

"Because it's the only way I can stay close to her, to see her without hurting her"

* * *

Klaus flew back to earth, and landed in the middle of the fighting between his siblings. He knocked all of them onto their feet as he landed. He drew his swords and looked at them.

"Nik has come out to play" Kol said

"This bloody war is pointless, but if since you want blood, I'll give you blood" Klaus said

* * *

There you have it! Hope you were amused.


	16. Archangel II

AN: Part 2 of the last drabble, with the archangels, since it was so sad. Here it is, no beta. Would have posted it up earlier if ff wasn't being so weird. see you at the bottom. Cookies for anyone who spots the guest star in this drabble!

* * *

Klaus sat inside the small house, what remained of it. It was burned badly and not much remained. He sat there drinking from a bottle of whiskey he had found. He sat there looking around hearing the echo of Caroline's laughter. He could see her in the kitchen cooking and smiling at him.

"I don't understand why you insist on staying here" Elijah said

"Because I know it annoys you" Klaus answered

"You have yet to choose a side"

"I've chosen my own"

"And in doing so, you've managed to drag this war on longer and longer"

"Your point?"

"What will it take?"

"Nothing. There is nothing either of you have that I want"

"Then we are at an impasse aren't we?"

"At one point, one of you will manage to kill the other, and I'll merely watch"

"Is that all you have to look forward to?"

"It's all that I have left"

* * *

Klaus walked through the battlefield, as those around him kept fighting. He didn't draw his swords but kept walking through. He wondered what would happen at the end. If their father would finally return and end this madness. But then it didn't matter to him anymore. None of it did. He felt a fist punch him in the face and he stumbled back.

"What are you doing?! Are you going to fight or not?!" Rebekah yelled

"What difference does it make?" Klaus answered

"You are an archangel! Not some pathetic human pining away like this. What has happened to you?!"

"Leave me be Rebekah, I'm not in the mood"

"All over some human, how disgusting!"

"Do not speak of her!"

"Or what?"

"Do not test me!"

"Our father created us first, but he loved them the mosts, why? They are nothing special! It is us who should rule the earth not them!"

"Our father abandoned us, he does not love anyone"

"You are pathetic, wish for a love that will never be. While she's in heaven, blissfully happy, stupidly unaware of what's really happening, and you're down here wallowing in your own self pity. You are no brother of mine!"

"Well you have 3 others"

Rebekah used her wing and knocked him aside as she flew into battle. Klaus spread his wings and flew up towards the heavens. He flew above the clouds and into heaven where he saw Finn trying to get people back into their heavens.

"what happened?" Klaus asked

"Someone let these people out of their heavens"

"How is that possible?"

"One of them left and opened the doors for the others"

"They can do that?"

"Stranger things have happened"

Klaus helped Finn get everyone back into their personal heavens and watched the doors close. He walked over to her door and placed his hand on it. His fingers traced her name, and he wanted to go inside.

"If you go inside, it'll be harder to leave each time" Finn said

"I know"

Finn left Klaus alone and went back to his duties watching over heaven. Klaus wondered if it would be so bad to stay in there with her forever. If anyone would notice. Maybe not, their father was gone and wouldn't care that he was in someone else's heaven. Klaus felt this pain in his chest, in his heart, knowing that she wasn't here anymore. He knew it was his fault because he made her a target. He wanted her back, but knew he could not take her. He was in love with her and there was nothing he could do about it.

A man in a cap came running down the hallway. He was dropping things as he ran and Klaus looked up.

"Cas which way do I go? Your left or my left? Oh balls!" Bobby said as he ran speaking into a phone

Klaus looked down at the items he dropped. It was mostly food, but he picked up the fruit and the bananas and smiled. He opened the door and walked inside. Caroline was still baking and cooking. She looked up and smiled.

"You're back! And you remembered!" Caroline said as she hugged him

"Of course, the bananas" Klaus said trying to hug her

Caroline took the fruits out of his hands and placed them on the counter and hugged him again.

"Feels like it was more than 10 minutes" Caroline said

"You were so busy you hardly noticed" Klaus said

"I missed you"

Klaus pulled her closer and kissed her. He had missed her so much.

"Klaus, they'll be here soon" Caroline scolded

"Just a few more minutes"

Caroline kissed him again, and felt him push her against the counter and then lift her up onto it.

* * *

Klaus watched as Caroline fluttered around the kitchen, continuing to bake. He got up from where he was watching her and walked over to her. He held her hand and stopped her.

"What?" Caroline asked

"I never said this before, to anyone, but I'm saying it to you now. I love you Caroline"

"Angels can love?"

"Apparently we can. And I love you, and I want to be with you however long you want me here"

Caroline kissed him, holding him tight and close to her.

"I love you too, I was afraid to say it to you, because I always say it too early and scare away the guy"

"Caroline do you trust me?"

"Yes"

"Then come with me"

"But, dinner, my friends"

"It's just a short trip, you'll be back before they arrive. Trust me"

Caroline placed her hand in his and followed him out the door. Finn was alerted that she had walked out of her heaven.

"No brother" Finn said getting up

Klaus ran with Caroline down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked

"Trust me"

"Klaus! Stop!" Finn yelled

Klaus held onto Caroline as they stood by another door. Finn stopped when he realized which door it was.

"You cannot take her. Once a soul has been judged it cannot be judged again. You are condemning her!" Finn yelled

"I'm freeing her" Klaus said

"You have to send her back, you have to! Think of her soul! There is no forgiveness for this!"

"I am thinking of her, her soul won't be judged, but mine will" Klaus said

"No! STOP!" Finn yelled as he ran towards them

Klaus opened the door and pulled Caroline through with him. They both fell back, and Caroline looked around. They were falling through the sky.

"Klaus! What's happening?!" Caroline asked

"We're falling, love. I'm fallen now, my heart belongs to you and not my father. I cannot be an angel anymore. Do not fear, you will not be judged a second time" Klaus said

"What does that even mean!? Klaus please! Use your wings and fly, please!"

"Father, forgive me if you can, I have fallen, you may take my wings and punish me, but let her live on and not be judged. Take her in my place"

"KLAUS!"

Caroline saw the ground they were falling towards and screamed.

"Klaus don't do this!" Caroline screamed

"Forgive me" Klaus said

They both landed on the ground. Klaus's body took the full impact of it. His black feathers flew up into the air surrounding them. Caroline looked up and saw the feathers floating in the air. She sat up and looked down at Klaus's broken body. She cradled his face in her hands.

"Klaus, don't you dare leave me! Wake up! Wake up!" Caroline cried

The wings he once had were gone, and the feathers floated towards her. His siblings heard the crash and flew towards him to see what had happened.

"He's fallen" Kol said

"For a human" Rebekah said

"Klaus, please, wake up, please…I love you" Caroline said

Caroline sobbed into his chest, holding on him. Elijah appeared and watched from a distance. He felt it as well when his brother fell.

"Please Klaus, please, don't do this to me" Caroline sobbed, "Please wake up, I'll do anything"

The feathers that were floating, started to glow. They burned brighter and brighter and became blinding. They surrounded Caroline. Elijah, Kol and Rebekah covered their eyes from the light as it exploded.

Caroline sat up and looked around. She looked down at Klaus. She reached out her hand to touch his face, but a large black wing touched his cheek. She looked to the side and saw she had large black wings. She stood up and tried to turn around to see them.

"That bloody idiot" Rebekah said

"He fell for her, literally" Kol said

"Klaus, what did you do to me?" Caroline asked

Caroline walked over to Klaus's body but a bright light engulfed it and took it away. Caroline looked around trying to figure out what happened. Elijah flew over to her and Caroline backed away.

"You needn't fear me. I am Elijah, his brother"

"What did you do to his body?" Caroline asked

"Nothing"

"Where is he?"

"I don't know"

Rebekah flew in, and punched Caroline. She went flying back and landed in the dirt. Caroline shook her head and looked at the angry blonde.

"My idiot brother fell from heaven because of you. I hate you stupid humans!" Rebekah said

"She's not human technically" Kol said

"Either way, she will pay for what she's done" Rebekah said

"Our brother, sacrificed himself so she may live, kill her and he will have died in vain" Elijah said

"He already did!" Rebekah said

"If he's dead, then he should be in heaven" Kol said

"Archangels don't get a heaven remember?" Rebekah said

"But he fell, made himself human" Kol said

"Either way my brother's dead and she can join him!" Rebekah said

Rebekah flew towards Caroline again. Caroline flew out of the way, barely understand how her wings worked. Rebekah drew her sword and was going to strike her when another sword stopped her.

"Now now, sister, I'm not gone 5 minutes and look at the trouble you're making" Klaus said

"Brother? How is this possible?" Rebekah asked

"Father has returned. And he wishes to speak to all of us, at once" Klaus said

"He has returned?" Rebekah asked

"Yes"

His siblings heard the call and flew up towards the heavens. Caroline was on the ground looking up at Klaus who was an archangel again. He floated down towards her.

"Klaus?" Caroline asked

"Yes love"

Caroline went to punch him, but her wing shot out and knocked him down instead. She still didn't understand how they worked yet.

"You made me think you were dead! How could you?!"

"I thought I was dead"

"Then how?"

"Our father has returned"

"How?"

"I don't know, but he returned and he restored me. And he wants to see you"

"Me? Why?"

"Because you're an archangel like me now. And we serve him"

"Of course, I just don't know what to say"

"You don't have to say anything, do you trust me?"

"Yes"

"Then fly with me"

Caroline placed her hand into Klaus's and they both flew up towards the heavens.

* * *

Happy now?


	17. Pregnant

AN: inspired by the pregnant belly pics of Candice Accola. In this universe, heretics are running around in Mystic Falls, Lily is crazy as usual, Klaus and company have been in new orleans but there is no baby, no hayley, no cami, he's just been killing people who don't agree with him being king and just reverting back to his sadistic ways. No beta.

* * *

Caroline awoke her head throbbing in pain. She opened her eyes slowly and saw that she was at school. She was on the ground and what she could see was there was an explosion. There was an explosion at the school. There was debris all over. People were laying on the ground hurt or dead. Caroline pushed herself up and hissed out in pain. She looked at her and and saw that it was bleeding. She wasn't healing. Something was wrong. She started to get up when she felt a weight on her stomach. She looked down and saw that her stomach had grown. She touched it, feeling how round it was. She lifted her shirt up to look at her stomach.

"Strange isn't it?" Lily said walking towards her

"What did you do to me?!" Caroline asked

"I decided to change things up a little around here. Don't worry the spell is only temporary"

"what did you do?"

"You're pregnant"

"What!? That's not possible! Vampires can't have babies"

"You're not healing are you? You're human for now"

"why?"

"The child you carry is the next doppleganger. A very special doppleganger"

Caroline backed away from Lily as she approached her.

"My sons tried to take away my family, now I'm doing the same to them"

"But you have your freaky family back, why can't you just leave us alone?"

"Where's the fun in that? The doppelganger you're carrying is Elena"

"Elena's sleeping in the tomb"

"She is. The spell we made is rather complicated. You are carrying a doppelganger. In order for one to be born, the previous one has to die"

"You killed Elena?!"

"Oh but don't worry, her memories, everything that makes her who she is, is still being kept safe. And the doppleganger that you're carrying won't have her memories until Bonnie dies"

"But Bonnie's going to live a long life, just like Elena wanted"

"Yes, and Damon and Stefan will be fighting over this new doppleganger, in hopes of getting their precious Elena back. Doesn't it make you wonder when you're raising this child, if Stefan loves you or her more?"

"Shut up!"

"I mean, you get to watch them fight over her all over again. And you'll watch Stefan fall in love with her all over again. And there's nothing you can do about it"

Stefan flashed into the school and stood in front of Caroline.

"Stefan, you're finally here. You should be happy to know, that Caroline is carrying the next Elena" Lily said

Stefan turned around and saw Caroline was pregnant and that her hand was bleeding. His eyes began to darken.

"Run Caroline" Stefan said

"Now that's no way to treat a pregnant lady!" Lily said

* * *

Caroline sat in her house, eating ice cream out of the container. Being that she was human again, and the house belonged to her, she decided not to invite anyone inside. Once Damon heard that Caroline was carrying the next doppleganger and that Elena was dead but her memories could be restored, he became very protective of Caroline. Caroline hated the idea that Damon was only there for Elena and not for her. Damon never did anything without a reason. Stefan just looked at her with this longing, that she wasn't sure was for her or Elena. She couldn't stand it anymore.

Bonnie was barely around anymore. She avoided Damon, and Damon was always around Caroline. Caroline only knew that it would get worse once the child was born. Damon and Stefan would fight over it, and Stefan would fall in love with Elena again. And Caroline wouldn't be anyone's second choice.

Caroline looked down at her growing stomach. She was roughly around 6 months pregnant. She felt the weight of it on her back and feet now. She wasn't as strong as she used to be, she couldn't flash around, and she couldn't heal either. She was always, hungry or tired, or having to pee. She hated it.

Stefan went to the store to get her more ice cream and Caroline relaxed when he left. Damon was still outside her house watching her. Caroline picked up her phone and texted someone with just one word.

 _Help_

Damon walked around the house and looked into the house through the window.

"This would be easier if you'd just invite me inside" Damon said

"No way in hell are you ever allowed in here again. Especially while I'm human"

"You think I'd compel a pregnant woman?"

"You've done worse, now go away, or get me pickles"

"You have the worst cravings"

"It's not me, it's the baby"

"Well tell Stefan to pick that up then"

"How about you tell him yourself"

Damon was going to respond with something snarky but his neck snapped and he fell to the ground. Caroline smiled when she saw Bonnie standing behind him. She grabbed her jacket and bag and ran out.

"We don't have much time" Caroline said

"Let's go" Bonnie said

The two ran towards Bonnie's car and drove off.

"It takes Stefan about 6 minutes to go to the store and come back. We have about 2 minutes left" Caroline said

Bonnie floored it and drove out of Mystic Falls as fast as the car could. Caroline looked at her phone waiting for a response, but there was none.

* * *

Klaus had killed a pack of wolves in the bayou. He was changing back into his human body and getting dressed. He didn't care about the blood on his skin. He slipped his jacket on and checked his phone. He saw a text message from her with only one word. Help. He swallowed thickly and called her immediately only to get her voicemail. He tried again and again. He knew something was wrong. He got into his car and drove back to the compound. He had to see where Elijah was before he headed off to Mystic Falls.

He entered the compound and saw Elijah and Rebekah dragging bodies into a pile.

"What the bloody hell happened here?" Klaus asked

"Marcel and his friends" Elijah answered

"Where have you been?" Rebekah asked

"Killing wolves" Klaus said

There was a knock on the door and the three turned around.

"Who the hell knocks?" Rebekah said

"Someone with manners" Elijah said

Klaus walked to the door and opened it. Caroline gasped when she saw him.

"Caroline…." Klaus smiled when he saw her

"Klaus" Caroline said

Klaus's eyes wandered down and saw her pregnant belly and paused.

"I need your help"

Klaus offered her his hand and she took it without question. She stepped inside. When he touched her hand he could feel it. Her heartbeat. She was human. And pregnant.

"It's a spell, it's temporary. But I need your help, this baby, it's a doppelganger."

"Bloody hell, I thought we were done with this!" Rebekah said

* * *

Hope you were amused.


	18. Book Signing

AN: No beta, came to me randomly. AH/AU

* * *

Caroline sat at her desk staring at her laptop. Her publisher had asked for the new chapter of her new book and she was staring at a blank page. She sighed. She got up and went into her brightly painted kitchen for a cup of tea or coffee or maybe vodka at this point. She had writer's block and she didn't know what to do about it. It didn't help that her boyfriend of the past 5 years broke up with her because he couldn't handle her success. Most men couldn't, when they found out she was a romance novelist. Rather a very good, million copies sold within the first week novelist. She wrote a whole series, and then started another one, and was running out of ideas so she started writing about supernatural creatures which her fans seemed to like. And then nothing. She couldn't figure out what to write next. And her publisher was hounding her.

Caroline saw Tyler's mug on the counter. Go Timberwolves. She took it and threw it in the trash. It had been a while since she had sex. and the sex she did have wasn't as good as the sex she was writing in her books. And that just seemed so wrong to her.

* * *

"Come on Nik! It'll be fun!" Kol said

"No it won't" Klaus answered

"It will, it's a book signing for me"

"You mean for the author, you're just tagging along"

"Because I'm ON the book! Think of all those lovely ladies waiting on line for me"

"You mean old ladies with nothing else to do but read these trashy novels and feed their 10 cats"

"Just come along for support. If they really are a bunch of grandma's I'll need you to help get me out of there safely"

"Since when did I turn into your bodyguard?"

"Since you have nothing else to do today!"

"Right, you need me to protect you from all those old women. and probably the writer who's a middle aged woman with lives with cats and a pair of swans in her front lawn"

"Where'd you get swans from?"

* * *

Caroline sat in the car parked outside the bookstore. She looked out the tinted window and saw her fans lined up. The line was so long it went outside the store and around the block. Her nerves were getting to her and she opened her compact to check her makeup. Everything was still perfect, except she didn't feel it. She smoothed out her pink dress and got out of the car.

Kol was inside the bookstore smiling. The line was filled with women, lots of women all different shapes, and sizes and ages. Klaus merely stood against the wall watching his younger brother make a fool out of himself. Kol was suppose to be signing the covers of the books he was on, and he was on quite a few. The women stood eagerly on line waiting for them to start.

"See brother, it is a good day to be me" Kol smirked

Klaus ignored his brother and went to the bathroom. He came out and bumped into someone. Caroline was knocked back, but grabbed onto him trying to stop herself from falling. Klaus lost his balance and ended up falling, taking Caroline with him. Caroline landed on top of Klaus who let out a groan when they hit the floor. Caroline looked up and into Klaus's eyes.

"Are you alright?" Klaus asked

Caroline merely nodded.

"Do you mind getting off me?"

Caroline scrambled getting off Klaus. She looked around for her purse and picked it up. Klaus got up and dusted himself off. Caroline opened her purse to find her compact, checking to see if her make up was still perfect. Instead she found a pen that was Tyler's. Go Timberwolves. She threw it on the ground.

"What did the pen do to you love?" Klaus asked

"I'm just nervous that's all. and that pen belonged to my ex"

Klaus thought Caroline was one of Kol's fans or a fan of the romance novel. She certainly dressed for the part.

"Nothing to be nervous about" Klaus said

"Easy for you to say"

"Why has a book signing gotten you so riled up for?"

"You wouldn't understand"

"I won't if you don't tell me"

"I'm just really nervous and the only thing that helped me relax before these things, well I don't have a boyfriend anymore, so now I'm really nervous"

"Calm down, you're going to pass out"

Klaus placed his hands on her shoulders trying to calm her.

"I'm sure there's a pill or something in that pink bag of yours you can take"

"You're so rude!"

"I never claimed to be nice either"

Caroline shoved Klaus hard until he stumbled and fell against the wall. Klaus pushed himself off the wall and walked back to her.

"Bloody hell wom-"

Klaus's angry words were swallowed up when Caroline pressed her lips against his and pushed him against the wall again. Klaus held her close, his hands roaming down her body. Caroline pulled back, gasping for air.

"You seem to like pushing me against the wall" Klaus smirked

"No talking" Caroline said pushing him into the men's room

"Isn't this a bit tawdry?" Klaus asked

"You don't take instruction very well" Caroline said

"On the contrary, I take it very well"

Klaus lifted her up and carried her into one of the stalls.

* * *

Kol sat at the table wondering where the author was. Her fans were anxiously waiting for her. Kol looked around and wondered where his brother was as well. He took out his phone and texted him, and got no answer. Strange.

* * *

Caroline was applying her lipgloss to her lips. Her curls were completely destroyed, she had combed her hair and hoped for the best. Klaus had adjusted his clothing and was checking his phone. He looked up at her and she looked away.

"Thanks, let's never do this again" Caroline said

"I'm hurt love, I feel so used" Klaus feigned

"I'm sure you are Dimples"

"You should watch out for my brother, he's a real lady killer"

"Oh I doubt that"

Caroline walked out of the bathroom. Klaus looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. He ran his fingers through his hair and walked out. He saw Caroline on stage saying something while everyone looked at her listening attentively.

"Yes thank you all for coming. I'd also like to announce that I am currently working on a new book that should be out soon. I would love to read you all part of the new chapter I'm working on, but that'll be for another time. Thank you all for waiting" Caroline said

Klaus watched as the women went up to Kol, had him sign their book, and take a picture with them and then have Caroline sign their book. She was the writer! And she wasn't a middle aged woman with cats. And he had just had sex with her, in the men's bathroom of all places.

He walked over to his brother who was basking in the attention he was getting.

"Kol, the writer of your novel isn't what I expected" Klaus said

"No Nik! I'm calling bagsy!"

"Too late"

"What?! How?! You don't even read!"

"I read!"

Caroline looked over and saw Kol the model who was on her novels talking to Dimples, the man she had sex with in the bathroom. What were they doing?

Klaus looked at the book and saw the name. Caroline Forbes.

"Kol, don't you think you should have a picture with the writer?" Klaus asked

"What are you doing Nik?"

Klaus walked over to Caroline, and Kol was right behind him.

"Caroline" Klaus said

Caroline paused and looked over.

"My brother Kol would like a picture with you. I hope you wouldn't mind, being that he's half naked on your books" Klaus said

"Nik, I'm the crass one" Kol said

Caroline forced a smile and stood up. Kol looked over at his brother who took out his phone to take a picture. He noticed there was something pink on his neck and shirt. He turned over at Caroline who stood next to him. He noticed her hair was a bit frazzled and she had brushed it over. He was familiar with the post sex hair look.

"Lovely perfume you're wearing, what is it?" Kol asked

"It's Chloe"

"Nik, take it with my phone" Kol said walking over to him, "Don't make it blurry"

Klaus merely growled and Kol could smell the faintest scent of Caroline's perfume on his brother.

"For shame Nik, I didn't get a chance to call bagsy. You and Caroline, already? Where? The bathroom? Which one?"

"Get back in the picture"

"This is going to be so much fun"

Kol walked back to Caroline and placed his arm around her.

"So was it the men or women's room you two used?" Kol asked

Caroline was mortified and turned into a bright shade of pink much like her dress and the lipstick on Klaus's shirt and neck.

* * *

Hope you were all amused!


	19. Shreveport

AN: Crossover of sorts between TVD and True Blood. Jessica and Eric make an appearance, because Eric Northman is the original Viking Vampire God. No beta.

* * *

Caroline drove out of her town, never looking back. She was done with heretics, and witches and everything else. She was done with everything. She wanted her life back. She wanted to live her life without the drama of everyone else. She wanted to be happy. She ignored all the calls from her friends and kept driving. She saw the sign and smiled. You are now entering Louisiana. She drove, heading to the big city with the intent of finding her happiness. She stopped in a little town, to get more gas and to eat something. It was a small town that reminded her of Mystic Falls in a way. She explored the small town, and decided to stay for the night. She needed to shower and freshen up before she saw him.

She was getting ready for bed at the motel she was staying at when there was a knock at the door. Caroline got up and went to the door. Outside was a redheaded teenager. Caroline opened the door.

"Hello?" Caroline asked

"Hi, I'm Jessica. You're like new here aren't you?" Jessica asked

"I'm just passing through"

"Oh, well you're like the only other vampire here that's not like 500 or something. Oh, sorry, I guess I shouldn't have said that, you could be 500, you just look like my age. A teenager that is"

"I'm like 20, but I'm forever 17. I'm Caroline"

"Well there's a vampire club here, you want to come?"

"A club?"

"Yeah, a friend of my owns it."

* * *

Caroline walked into the club with Jessica. The two of them sat down at the bar and ordered drinks and looked around. Sitting on a throne, on stage was another vampire, a very old vampire. Eric Northman looked around his club bored, until he he saw the blonde vampire that walked in with Jessica.

Caroline finished her drink and looked around. She hadn't seen so many vampires before. Jessica seemed to be easy to get along with.

"Yeah so my maker is like 200 I think. He's like civil war era or something. I should have paid attention in class" Jessica said

"When you're trapped as a teenager that's about all you can do. School is always there. I hate it"

"Me too, I'm just glad Bill doesn't make me go"

"What about your parents?"

"They don't care about me. They're like these super conservative christian group. I wouldn't be surprised if they tried to perform an exorcism on me"

"I know the feeling. my dad tried to fix me"

"That sucks"

"Jessica, who is your friend?" Eric asked

Jessica turned and saw Eric standing there.

"Eric, this is Caroline, she's just passing through. Caroline this is Eric, he owns the club" Jessica said

"Wow, this club is yours?" Caroline asked

"Yes, it's one of my many ventures. Where are you headed?" Eric asked

"New Orleans"

"What's there?"

"Never been there"

"Hmmm"

* * *

Caroline stayed a few more days, explored what there was in Shreveport. She explored the little towns around Shreveport. She stayed with Eric and they laughed and talked.

"So is there a reason why you're not going to New Orleans?" Eric asked

"Do you want to get rid of me?"

"On the contrary I'd like you to stay. Though I want to know if he knows that you're staying"

Caroline got up and headed towards the door. Eric flashed in front of her.

"You knew"

"Of course I knew. He had this hybrids following you everywhere"

"Aren't you a viking vampire as well?"

"Pam says I'm a vampire viking god actually"

"Whatever, are you afraid of him?"

"hardly. Though given the opportunity to piss him off, I'd like to bring this to the next level"

* * *

Klaus's phone vibrated on the table and he walked over to it. He had been getting reports that Caroline had left Mystic Falls and driven into Louisiana but stayed outside of New Orleans. He wondered why. His hybrids told him she was staying in smaller towns, she was going to a vampire club and shopping.

Klaus looked at his phone and saw a picture of Caroline with Eric laughing. She seemed so happy and alive. Klaus's phone cracked and he left.

"Going somewhere brother?" Elijah asked

"Shreveport, I'll be back in a few days"

"What's in Shreveport?"

"Something of mine"


	20. Villian

_AN: a short drabble, takes place in the future. established Klaroline. No beta._

* * *

 _You either die the hero or live long enough to become the villain._

Caroline stood there amongst the burning rubble of the house. She looked around for any kind of movement. She heard someone flash away. She knew she'd never be fast enough but she was smart enough to cut them off with vervain water. Two figures fell to the ground. One screaming out in pain the other trying to help.

"Stefan what's wrong?" the girl asked

"Vervain sweetie. Stings like a bitch" Caroline said

The brunette girl looked up at Caroline. Stefan was still on the ground in pain, the vervain stinging his eyes.

"Why did you hurt him?"

"God, this one is dumber than I thought" Caroline said

"You don't have to do this Caroline. I can help you. Get you on vervain so he can't compel you anymore" Stefan said

"Oh please, you think after 300 years you'd finally learn something. He's not compelling me. He doesn't need to. I'd do anything for him"

"What happened to you?"

"He made me better. A lot better than I was with you. I'm taking the girl"

"You can't, you know what he'll do to her"

"He's just taking some of her blood, he's not going to kill her"

"Think of Elena!"

"Elena's dead! They're all dead! It's just me now"

"What about us?"

"You always had a soft spot of doppelgangers Stefan. You always will. Even when Elena chose Damon over you and they both took the cure and died blissfully happy together. You always think you're the hero in this. But I don't need saving"

"How can you say that? You're with him"

"But he makes everything so much better"

"He's the bad guy in this"

"I know, he's always the bad guy, but it's more fun this way"

Caroline reached down and pulled the brunette up. She heard Klaus approaching and turned around.

"I see you found the latest doppleganger love" Klaus said

"She's dumber than the last one. She may look like Elena but she's stupider than I thought. She totally fell for Stefan's brooding teenager angst"

"That never gets dull"

"What do you want from me?" the brunette girl asked

"Just a blood donation that's all, then you can go on your merry little way with the Ripper over there" Klaus said

"Stefan help!" the brunette yelled

"Sweetheart, be a dear and take care of that?" Klaus asked

Caroline smiled in returned as Klaus took the girl from her. She turned around to Stefan.

"It's better this way" Caroline said before stomping on his neck


	21. Forbes

AN: random drabble inspired by the white part from gossip girl and revenge. No beta. AH/AU

* * *

Caroline looked around the posh Hamptons party as she set down the giant flower bouquet on the table. She was working at the flower shop during the summer at the height of parties in the Hampton summer. She could feel the wealth as she walked into the party. She adjusted the flowers and her fingers touched the petals of the flowers.

"Caroline Forbes! Is that you?!" Katherine called out

Caroline turned around and saw Katherine dressed in a deep purple dress and heels that were too tall. She picked up a champagne flute off a nearby tray from a waiter and walked over.

"It is you! How have you been?" Katherine asked

"Fine Kat, you know, the same old, work and all. I haven't see you since-"

"Since my parents shipped me off to boarding school, I was having too much fun here. But it's so good to see you. Who are you here with?"

"No one, I'm just delivery flowers"

"We'll fix that"

Katherine smirked and spilled her champagne on Caroline's shirt.

"Kat!"

"Ooos, here, you can borrow something of mine"

"This is your house?"

"My fiance's actually"

"You're getting married?"

"I'm surprised you haven't heard about it, it's in all anyone talks about"

"We don't travel in the same circles"

Katherine looped her arm around hers and led her into the mansion. Meanwhile the people who were around heard Katherine yell out Caroline's name, but paid close attention to her last name. Forbes. They began whispering as Caroline disappeared with Katherine.

Klaus walked into the party bored as always. He hated these parties. He hated the Hamptons he'd rather be elsewhere in a city, being lost, but instead he was here at his older brother's insistence.

"Niklaus, so nice of you to join us" Elijah said

"You did guilt me into it" Klaus answered

"Try not to look so unhappy here"

"Yes, yes, congratulations brother. I hope you have a prenup"

Klaus walked off in search of something to drink.

Caroline walked out with Katherine arm in arm, wearing a white dress and gold heels. Katherine fixed Caroline's hair and put on some make up so she didn't look like she was carrying flowers all morning. Everyone looked at her as she walked out with Katherine.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Caroline asked

"Oh, they're not looking at you, they're looking at me"

"Great"

Klaus was at the bar drinking when he saw her walk out with Katherine. It looked like his day was about to change. He saw Katherine introduce her to Elijah and walked over.

"Brother, are you not going to introduce me to your guest?" Klaus asked

Elijah raised an eyebrow at Klaus's request and looked back at Caroline.

"Caroline, this is my brother Nikla-" Elijah started to say

"Klaus, call me Klaus"

Klaus reached out and kissed the back of her hand. Katherine pushed Caroline, so she stumbled forward into Klaus.

"Oops" Katherine said

"Kater-" Elijah said

"Look, isn't that your other brother at the bar doing body shots?" Katherine said

"What? Where?!" Elijah looked around

Katherine grabbed his arm and led him away.

Caroline stood up, and felt embarrassed.

"Sorry about that" Caroline said

"It's alright love. I didn't know Katherine had any friends"

"We met when we were in school a while back. I haven't seen her in so long"

"School? You mean the Swiss finishing school, or the boarding school she was sent to when she was a bit too reckless in her youth?"

Caroline wanted to tell him that it was neither. That they had met at an ordinary school in New York City before her parents sent her away.

"It doesn't matter, I suppose we all had our wild times in our youth. Would you like a drink?"

"Sure"

Klaus offered her his arm and she slipped her arm into his. They two walked towards the bar. The people around them watched and continued whispering. Klaus was rarely seen with a woman on his arm at any social setting. He was content being a bachelor.

"So what is your last name Caroline?" Klaus asked

"Forbes" Caroline answered

Some of the people nearby heard her last name and continued to whisper.

"Her last name is Forbes"

"And she went to school with Katherine"

"No wonder we haven't see her, she's been in Europe the whole time"

"I didn't know the owner of Forbes magazine had a daughter"

"He's hidden her away for good reason, she's worth a fortune"

"Is Katherine debuting her here?"

"At her engagement part of all places?"

"It is the beginning of the summer"

"she may have just graduated"

Caroline saw everyone looking at her, sneaking glances and felt strange. Klaus picked up it and looked around.

"Oh, they're looking at me, I'm rarely seen at these events" Klaus said

"And why is that?" Caroline asked

"This really isn't my thing. I'd rather be in a city somewhere, exploring, or sketching or painting"

"You're an artist?"

"I dabble"

"Could you show me some of your works?"

"Maybe one day, I'm rather protective of my work. I don't let anyone see it. Not even my family"

A photographer came around and was snapping picture of people. He came up to the two and took a picture of the two of them smiling and talking to each other. More whispers came from people, as they continued to gossip about her.

"Now she's with Klaus Mikaelson of all people."

"At least he won't have to worry about her being a golddigger"

"If anything she's worth more than he is"

Caroline was sipping her champagne and talking to Klaus when a woman came up to them.

"Klaus, I didn't know you were here. Who's your friend?" the woman asked

Klaus was slightly irritated, he didn't want to share Caroline with anyone, especially any of these rich snobs at the party.

"Agnes, you know this is my brother's engagement party where else would I be?" Klaus answered

Agnes ignored Klaus and looked at Caroline.

"I'm Agnes Dubois. And you are?" Agnes said extending her hand

"Caroline Forbes"

Caroline shook her hand and Agnes eyed her approvingly.

"Is your father here too?" Agnes asked

"No, I haven't spoken to him in a while" Caroline answered

"Sorry to have asked then. I do hope to see you at more of these parties. You are a breath of fresh air here"

"Ok"

"Well I must make myself known here" Agnes said as she walked off

"What was that?" Caroline asked

"Agnes, her family owns a french cosmetics company, you've probably heard of it, sold in every department store in the country"

"do you think she can get me some samples?"

"You should have asked her yourself"

Agnes walked off and back to a group of people who were eagerly waiting for her.

"She is a Forbes. and she hasn't spoken to her father in ages. She was at boarding school this whole time in Europe and daddy dearest was too busy with the magazine to care it seems" Agnes said

"What is she doing with Klaus?"

"Is she going to stay here all summer?"

"Is she throwing a party soon?"

"Where is she staying?"

"Probably with Katherine"

"She's probably a bridesmaid too"

Caroline wandered around the estate with Klaus. She took off Katherine's shoes and somewhere along the line, she ended up holding hands with Klaus. Klaus smiled at her and found it easy to talk to her. She wasn't like the other socialites he had met. She wasn't a snob and didn't care about what others thought of her.

"I'm starving, those tiny things they were serving on sticks didn't do anything for me" Caroline said

"Let's get you some real food then"

Caroline followed Klaus out to his car. She stopped when she saw it. She didn't know much about cars but she knew it was expensive and it was a convertible.

"Not your color?" Klaus asked

"No, I'm just starving right now" Caroline said as she got in

Klaus drove away from the party in search of food. Caroline suggested a few burger places, and Klaus was surprised she wanted to eat there.

"Did you not get to eat this while you away in Europe?" Klaus asked

"I'm just really hungry right now"

Klaus pulled up into the drive through and was going to order for her.

"What did you want love?" Klaus asked

"A big boy burger, fries, no curly fries, and a banana shake" Caroline said

"I'm sorry I didn't get that"

Caroline unbuckled her seatbelt and crawled over Klaus towards the window. She yelled into the speaker her order. Klaus just sat there surprised. He felt her soft body pressed up against his and he tried not to react.

A few minutes later Caroline was eating in his car. Klaus was amazed at the amount of food she was eating. She wasn't even shy about eating in front of him. Most girls would just push their salad around and drink wine in front of him. Caroline didn't seem like the type.

Klaus eventually drove Caroline back to Katherine's place.

"I had a lovely time, will I see you again?" Klaus asked

"I guess, maybe" Caroline answered

"This is the part where I ask for your number and you smile and giggle and say you don't have your phone on you"

Caroline looked down and realized she didn't have her phone on her, in fact she didn't have anything on her except Katherine's expensive shoes.

"Give me that" Caroline said taking his phone

She quickly typed in her number into Klaus's phone. SHe handed it back to him and kissed him on the cheek before getting out of his car. She walked back to the house to look for Katherine.

The next morning Caroline awoke and went to the cafe to get her coffee when she noticed everyone was staring at her. She ordered her coffee and left. She walked down the street towards the flower shop when she saw katherine walking towards her.

"Caroline, don't be mad" Katherine said

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, but you've been a naughty girl"

"What?"

Katherine showed Caroline on her phone. There were pictures of her and Klaus together and one of them in the car at the drive through. Caroline had crawled over Klaus's body but it looked if she were doing something else.

"Oh my god!" Caroline said

"You're a very bad girl Caroline, you didn't tell me!"

"Nothing happened!"

"Pictures say otherwise!"

Caroline looked at the pictures and then the headline. Forbes heiress with Mikaelson playboy.

"Wait, what? Why do they think I'm an heiress?"

"Caroline you really don't read do you?"

"What?"

"Forbes, you're last name is Forbes"

"So?"

"As in Forbes magazine, they think you're the heir to Forbes!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Hope you were amused!


	22. Dragon

AN: cause who doesn't like dragons right? No beta. AU obviously.

* * *

Bill Forbes looked down at his little girl sleeping in her bed. She was only 6, and his entire world. But he had to leave her behind. He stood up and looked over at Liz.

"I have to go, for her safety and yours" Bill said

"Are you sure? You've been here for so long" Liz said

"I've been here too long"

"But what about her?"

"She's safe for now. Not until she turns 18. And they'll chase me instead"

"What am I supposed to tell people?"

"Tell them anything you want. I'll return in 12 years for her. Protect her Liz"

"I will"

"Goodbye"

* * *

 _11 ½ years later_

Caroline was heading home after cheerleading practice. She changed out of her uniform and headed into the shower. Liz heard Caroline in the bathroom and called out to her. Caroline put a robe on and walked out with her hair wrapped in a towel.

"I know it's not your birthday yet, but I got you this" Liz smiled

Caroline saw the red velvet cupcake and smiled.

"My favorite" Caroline said as she took the cupcake

"Your father sent a present as well"

"I don't want it"

"Just give him a chance honey"

"How can you be so ok with this?"

"He had his issues, he never stopped loving you. He's sent you a card for every event in your life. He sends so many things for you"

"Yeah well he's busy with his boyfriend"

Liz sighed. Perhaps she couldn't have said that Bill had run off with another man. But at the time she didn't know what else to say.

"It's here on your table if you want it" Liz said as she left the room

Caroline looked over at the small box on her table. It was wrapped in pink wrapping paper with a gold ribbon. Something about it just made her want to open it. She reached for the box and tore it open. Inside was a gold necklace with a heart shaped diamond on it. It came with matching heart diamond earrings. Caroline's eyes gleamed and quickly took out the necklace and placed it around her neck. She loved the way it shimmered and how the diamond caught the light. She smiled and even forgot she was mad at her father.

* * *

Rebekah was bored and Klaus was busy making more hybrids. She watched as his creations died and then came back to life. She got up and walked around the warehouse. She saw the coffins and flashed over to one. She opened it and inside was Kol. She looked around before pulling the dagger out of him. She looked at Finn in the next coffin and pulled the dagger out of him before flashing off.

* * *

Caroline sat in class bored. She looked out the window and thought she saw something. She felt something cold and looked around. Sitting next to her was Stefan who was busy looking at Elena. Caroline felt a chill and pulled her jacket around her tighter.

"Did you have to bloody undagger both of them?" Klaus yelled

"Why do you think it's me!? I'm not the only person here!" Rebekah yelled back

"Who else would have undaggered Kol!?"

"Well now you'll have to find him"

* * *

Bill Forbes was driving back to Mystic Falls. He had tried to be careful, not using any of his supernatural powers for the past year. He hoped to explain things to Caroline. He suddenly felt something strange and went into a daze.

Kol pulled out the dragon scale in his pocket. He was still dessicated but tried to get as far away from his coffin as he could. He ended up feeding on animals that were nearby. He snapped the scale in half. A gold smoke came out and Kol looked into it.

"I need your help. I don't know where I am or how long I've been gone. I haven't fed. My brother will put me back if you don't help me" Kol said

Bill saw Kol standing in a forest asking for his help.

"I'll be there" Bill said

The car Bill drove swerved off the road, crashing into a tree. Bill came out of his trance and cursed. He got out of the car and looked around. Kol had saved him a very long time ago and he owed him a debt. The scale was binding him to his word. Kol asked for help, and Bill had to comply, he could not break his word. He stretched out his back and cracked his neck. He hadn't done this in a year. He looked up at the sky and began to transform. Large wings sprouted out of him, his body began to elongate and claws appeared. He flew into the sky looking for Kol.

* * *

Caroline felt strange. She felt hot even though it was October. She took off her jacket and went inside the Grill. Elena was there with her boyfriend Stefan, and his brother Damon. Damon waved at her as she approached. Caroline didn't really like Damon. Damon wanted to use Caroline as a play thing but realized he couldn't compel her. At first he thought she was on vervain, but she wasn't. He thought she was a witch but she was just human.

"Hey blondie" Damon said

"Happy Birthday Caroline" Elena said

"Thanks" Caroline said

* * *

Bill found Kol in a forest, slumped up against a tree.

"Kol, wake up" Bill said

Kol opened his eyes and saw Bill standing there in his human form. He could feel the heat radiating off him.

"Nice to see you too" Kol said

"Get up, for an Original you really are weak"

"I haven't fed in how long? I just ate a bunny and a deer"

"Well get ready because I brought you snacks"

"What kind of snacks?"

"Dragon hunters"

"Those still exist?"

"They always exist"

"How long have I been gone?"

"two maybe 300 years, but they're coming"

"Good because I'm thirsty, give me a hand up will you?"

Bill helped Kol up and heard someone approaching. A man appeared from behind the trees.

"I thought there would be more than 1" Kol said

"There is, they never travel alone" Bill said

"Good" Kol said

"My friend is hurt, he's got nothing to do with this. He's just human, leave him be" Bill called out

The man looked at Kol, and then back to Bill. Kol sped over to him and sank his fangs into his neck and greedily drank from him.

"There's another one on the left!" Bill yelled

Kol flashed over to the other hunter and drank from him. The color was returning to his skin and he could hear the heartbeats of all the hunters that were around them. In a matter of minutes he had killed and drained all the hunters.

* * *

Caroline was at the Grill trying to have a good time. She grew tired of watching Stefan and Damon fight over Elena. She got up and left. She walked herself home when she felt something. She looked up and saw strange clouds but didn't think anything of it. She didn't want to go home just yet.

"I love flying!" Kol yelled

The dragon, held Kol in his claws and flew over Mystic Falls. He landed in the backyard of Caroline's house. The dragon transformed back into Bill. Bill stood up, naked and looked around. Kol threw his clothes at him.

"So this is where your daughter is" Kol said

* * *

Klaus was driving with Rebekah in the car next to him. The witch said that Kol was in Mystic Falls. He drove into the quiet town and and searched for his brother.

Caroline was walking when she felt it. Her body began to get hotter and hotter. She fell to the ground, her skin burning. She looked at her hands and saw fire come out of them. She screamed. Her entire body was engulfed in flames. Klaus saw the flames and stopped. He got out of the car and saw there was a person inside the flames.

Caroline didn't know what was going on. Her body was on fire, but it didn't burn her. She looked up and saw a man standing there with a woman. Her eyes immediately went to the girl's necklace and earrings. They were real rubies. Caroline had never seen real rubies before but somehow knew. She got up and the flames around her died. She was naked and walked towards Rebekah. Klaus watched in amusement.

"Those are rubies" Caroline said

"Yes they are" Rebekah answered

"I want them"

"Well you can't have them"

Caroline growled and her eyes glowed blue. She reached out to touch them only to have Rebekah slap her hand away.

"You're very naked and in my personal space. I suggest you leave" Rebekah said

"Those rubies are from a cave in Tanzania, cut in the 17th century" Caroline said

"How did you know?"

"Give it to me"

"Nik!"

Klaus flashed in front of Rebekah.

"Now love, you are a bit naked right now, perhaps you'd like some clothing before you rob my sister?"

Caroline forgot about the ruby necklace and became fascinated with Klaus. She had never seen eyes so blue.

"You're not like her, you smell different, like the forest" Caroline said

"Hybrid actually"

"What does that mean?"

Klaus took off his jacket and placed it around Caroline.

"How about we continue this conversation inside?" Klaus asked

Caroline reached out and touched his face. Her fingers gently brushing along his cheek. Klaus felt the heat from her body. She was too warm to be human or a witch. He wasn't sure what she was.

"I will have you" Caroline said

"Caroline!" Bill yelled as he came running down the street

Caroline looked over at the man running towards her.

"Dad?" Caroline asked

"It's happened hasn't it? I missed it, it's ok, I'll explain everything to you" Bill said

"Explain what?" Caroline asked

"Kol! Get over here! NOW!" Bill yelled

Kol flashed over with a blanket and quickly covered Caroline. Klaus saw Kol and was going to grab him.

"It's ok honey, you're like me, you're a dragon" Bill said

Everyone looked over at Caroline who was in shock.

"A what?!" Caroline said

"A dragon" Bill repeated


	23. Fire

AN: Random drabble. Caroline is human, Klaus is an original. No beta.

* * *

No one knew how the fire started, how how quickly it would burn the house and everyone inside it. Caroline was sleeping soundly in her room, on her pink bed, with her pink sheets and pillows and her teddy bear. She wouldn't know why her mother was crying or why her father blamed himself. She didn't understand any of it, except that they were living somewhere else now that their house had burned down. Rather she was living somewhere else. She was at the hospital now, living in a wing with other children. The smoke she inhaled damaged her lungs that she had problems breathing. And her skin, most of her porcelain skin was badly burned as well as her blonde locks. She didn't realize what had happened to her until she saw her reflection in the water when she was taking a bath. She screamed as she touched the rough patches of her face, and saw the patches of her golden hair that was missing. She knew why her parents had sent her away, she was a monster.

But there would be another monster that would visit the hospital. A monster that would sneak in during the night, especially into the children's wing. A monster that would cause all the children to be anemic. Caroline would hear the monster making its way into her section. She would hear it walking along the beds picking it's victim. Each night it would get closer and closer to her. And tonight it stood by the foot of her bed. She could feel the hands of it, running up her leg and pulling her blanket off her. She gripped her teddy bear tighter as she felt herself being picked up. Her teddy's head being ripped off as the monster tried to take it from her. She squirmed and sniffled. She looked up and saw the monster, it had black eyes, spidery veins on its face and fangs as it hissed in her face.

"You're not very discreet" Klaus said appearing from behind

The vampire holding Caroline looked back and saw Klaus standing there.

"Feeding on children, in the hospital? There's really no finesse there" Klaus said

"No one cares about them, no one will notice" the vampire said

"You're not discreet, people have noticed, especially why most of the children here anemic or have some form of blood disorder. You're drawing too much attention, and most of all I just don't like you"

The vampire hissed and threw Caroline at him as he tried to flash away. Klaus was faster and stopped him by shoving his hand into his chest and pulling out his heart. They body fell to the floor and Klaus shoved the heart back into his chest and grabbed his leg and started to drag the body. He heard crying and looked over and saw the little girl on the floor crying. The child, he had forgotten about her. He dropped the leg and walked over to the girl. He noticed the teddy bear's body was laying next to her while the head was missing. The girl was holding her arm crying softly.

"Sweetheart, look at me" Klaus said

Caroline looked up at him.

"Did you break your arm?" Klaus asked

"It hurts"

He looked at the child, the rough pieces of skin on her face, the missing patches of hair. He could see her beauty, even past the jagged skin.

"You will be quiet and stop crying" Klaus compelled

Caroline became quiet and kept his gaze.

"You will not remember anything that happened tonight. You don't remember seeing him or me. You had a dream about rainbows and unicorns and you'll grow up to be happy." Klaus compelled

Klaus bit into his wrist and shoved it into her mouth.

"Drink" Klaus ordered

Caroline obeyed and her tiny lips swallowed his blood. Klaus pulled his wrist away.

"You will go to sleep now"

Caroline's eyes closed and she fell asleep onto the floor. Klaus picked her up and placed her back on the bed. He picked up her teddy bear's body and looked around for the head. He placed it on her bed next to her and covered her with the blanket. Klaus went back to the dead body and dragged it away.

In the morning when Caroline awoke, she smiled happy from her dream of rainbows and unicorns. She sat up, her arm fully healed unaware of the monsters that were in the room the night before. She saw that the head of her teddy bear fell off when she picked it up and frowned.

The nurse, April, walked in holding a larger teddy bear, along with balloons and a box for her.

"Look what came for you Caroline" April said setting everything down

Caroline squealed in delight. She grabbed the larger teddy bear and hugged it. April looked at Caroline and bent down closer.

"Caroline, your hair has grown back" April said

"Huh?"

April looked at Caroline's head and saw that the patches of hair that were missing were gone. Her hair looked blonder and brighter if that were possible. She looked at the skin on Caroline's face, and it appeared less jagged. Caroline looked at the balloons in awe and smiled. She opened the box and inside was a pink furry bathrobe, pink bunny slippers, a new set of pink pajamas and a pink brush and comb set. And sitting at the bottom of the box was a necklace with a snowflake pendant on it. Caroline put on the bunny slippers and bathrobe and started brushing her hair. April smiled as she had never seen Caroline so happy before.

* * *

Klaus wouldn't see Caroline until years later, when she was friends with the doppelganger that he seeked out. Caroline's skin still remained jagged and rough from the burns she received as a child. Her hair grew back but the skin on her face didn't. The doctors didn't know why, but she was glad she had her hair to hide behind. Elena was still her friend and tried to include her in everything. But there were times when Caroline just didn't want to be around people because she knew they were always staring at her.

Klaus had cornered the doppelganger in the high school. The Salvatore brothers weren't much of a match for him, and easily compelled and disposed of. Elena ran into a classroom only to find Caroline there.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked

"We have to leave now" Elena said trying to open the window

Klaus ripped the door off the hinges and walked into the classroom. Caroline jumped and backed away from him.

"You know you can't escape me" Klaus said

Elena looked around the classroom. She was in a chemistry classroom, and grabbed whatever liquid chemical was there and threw it at Klaus. Caroline grabbed whatever she could find and threw it at him as well. A fire started when enough of the chemicals reacted with each other and Elena opened the window and climbed out. Caroline backed away trying to reach the window. The smoke and gasses from the chemicals they had thrown were causing her to suffocate and cough. Klaus flashed to her, catching her as she fell to the floor. She passed out in his arms. Klaus pushed her hair aside and saw the skin on her face, it seemed familiar. He looked down and saw the snowflake pendant he had given her as a child. It was her. Grown up and throwing things at him. So typical of a woman. He bit into his wrist and fed his blood to her. The fire grew bigger and bigger around them. He picked Caroline up into his arms as the flames began burning their clothes. He held her close and jumped through the window landing on the grass.

Caroline awoke hours later, in a strange room, in someone else's bed. She sat up looking around, afraid. She started getting flashes of images in her head that she didn't understand. Klaus heard her moving and walked into the room.

"Sweetheart, I see you're awake" Klaus said

"What do you want from me?"

"I think you want something from me"

Klaus offered her a teacup filled with dark liquid. She hesitantly took it from him, the smell luring her. She took the cup from him and looked at it.

"I'm hungry" Caroline said

"We'll get you some food, but have a drink" Klaus said

Caroline took a sip, and then quickly gulped it down.

"Feel better love?"

"Yes, why do I keep seeing you in my head?"

"I don't know why are you seeing me in your head?"

"what's going on?"

"Go to sleep Caroline" Klaus compelled

Caroline dreamed or remembered what happened that night as a child. It was a monster that came into her wing every night, that fed on the children. And that night it came to claim her. But Klaus showed up and stopped him. She broke her arm and cried, but Klaus made her forget. Made her forget everything. But why? She woke up alone and got out of bed. Everything seemed different. She could hear things, so many things, the creaking in the house, the floorboards resting, the sound of a pencil scratching on a paper. A heartbeat. And her hunger grew when she heard it. She opened the door and went downstairs. She found Klaus sketching in his study. She could hear his heart beating in his chest. She could hear the blood pumping through him. Her eyes began to turn black, and spidery veins appeared. She walked closer to Klaus, her fangs finally piercing through her gums and she cried out in pain and covered her mouth. Klaus looked up and saw her vampire features and stood up. He flashed over and held her face in his hands.

"Don't worry love, the first time always hurts" Klaus said

Caroline cried as she felt her fangs for the first time. She tried to pull away from him. She didn't like anyone touching her face.

"Calm down, they'll go back in when you're calm" Klaus said

Caroline nodded, and eventually calmed down. Klaus wiped her tears away and kissed her on her forehead.

"You are magnificent. More incredible than I could have imagined" Klaus said

"What did you do to me?"

"I saved you"

"From the fire"

"Yes"

"Why?"

Klaus didn't answer her, instead he kissed her on her cheek. Caroline was shocked that he did so, no one ever did. She was even more surprised when she felt his soft lips on her skin. Skin she couldn't feel anything on. She pulled away from him, and touched her face. Her skin was different, it was smooth. She looked around the room for something that was reflective and found silver serving tray. She knocked everything off it and looked at her reflection. She was beautiful. She touched her face and there was no scars, or jagged skin.

"I changed you, freed you from the conventions of human life. You are free" Klaus said

Caroline kept touching her face, to make sure it was real, that she wasn't dreaming.

"I can show you what this world has to offer if you let me"

"It was you that night, you saved me from that monster, you made me forget you. Why?"

"Some monsters you don't need to remember"

"But you're not a monster"

"Oh but I am. I am the worst kind"

Caroline dropped the tray onto the floor. She walked over to him and pulled his shirt towards her and kissed him roughly. She pushed him onto the floor, falling along with him. She landed on top of him, her hands tearing open his shirt. Her emotions were amplified and she wanted him more than anything else in the world at that moment. And she would have him. Klaus tore her shirt apart, letting the fabric fall to the floor.

"Is that a yes then?" Klaus asked

"It's a maybe" Caroline answered as she reached down to his belt

"Let me convince you then" Klaus said as he flipped them over

"Make it good"


	24. Moonlight Sonata

AN: inspired by listening to moonlight sonata and some dangerous liaisons (the movie) no beta. AH/AU. Set in Beethovan's time.

* * *

Caroline sat the piano bench, her fingers lightly touching the keys.

"Your posture is atrocious" Klaus said from behind her

"I was not aware you were here" Caroline said

"You are playing a magnificent musical instrument not at a tavern playing some tasteless music"

"Forgive me Maestro"

"Let us begin"

Caroline sat there and began to play. Klaus walked over to her and placed his hand over hers, causing her to stop.

"Your fingers are too tense, relax them, you are slamming the keys without reason"

"You are making me nervous"

"How so?"

Caroline looked around and then quickly kissed him, causing him to fall back.

"Lady Caroline-"

"We have danced around this for far too long"

"I am not your dance instructor"

Caroline pulled at the lapels of his jacket, bringing him closer. She kissed him again, and this time, Klaus returned the kiss.

* * *

Klaus sat up in bed and reached for a paper and quill. He started writing something as inspiration struck.

"what are you writing?" Caroline asked

"You"

"Me?"

Caroline sat up and moved closer to him, not caring that they were both naked.

"Let me see. These are just notes" Caroline said

"They are you, your beauty in every note"

"I do not look lovely at all, I look like notes"

"Wait till you hear it"

"I will hold you to that"

"Will you?"

* * *

Caroline continued her music lessons with Klaus during the day. And at night she would spend them with him as he wrote music for her. She laid on her stomach on the large bed, her legs kicking in the air. Klaus was writing his music while using her backside as a table.

"Tell me what does it sound like, is it happy?" Caroline asked

"it's always happy when I'm with you"

* * *

Liz walked into the room while Klaus and Caroline were having their lessons.

"Maestro you are dismissed" Liz said

"My lady, have I done something to upset you?" Klaus asked

"It is best that you go before the Salvatores arrive. I have discovered your letters, both your letters. Your bags have been packed. Leave this house immediately"

"Mother" Caroline pleaded

"You will prepare yourself for the Salvatores visit now. And you will leave and never come back. You will never write another letter to my daughter again, or I'll see to it that you never write a note of music in this city again"

Klaus turned back to Caroline.

"Goodbye my love" Klaus said as he walked away

"No! Klaus!" Caroline cried out

Liz stopped her from going after him.

"You will hold yourself!" Liz said

"But why?!"

"You are of noble blood, and I will not have you muddling around with a commoner, a music teacher of all things!"

"But I love him"

"You don't even know what that is, you are too young to even know what that is"

"Mother!"

"I will not hear of this anymore. Be happy that I haven't outed him for what he's done"

"You mean what I've done. Such a scandal would destroy our reputation wouldn't it?"

"Our reputation is all we have. Your father left us in debt. And the Salvatores are our only hope. You will not be foolish, you must think of your future"

* * *

Caroline attended with Katherine a music concert at the Salvatore's house. Klaus was playing his latest commissioned piece. As everyone sat down, Klaus looked out at the sea of people who came to listen to him play. Caroline knew from the first note she heard,she knew it was the piece he was working on when they were together. And she felt so loved. Katherine looked over at her and wondered why she was smiling so much.

"What's wrong with you?" Katherine asked

"Nothing, I'm just happy" Caroline said

After the concert, Caroline slipped past everyone and went to see Klaus who had retired to his room. He was tired and in no mood to socialize.

"Klaus!" Caroline said as she entered his room

"Caroline?"

Caroline happily ran into his arms and hugged him.

"I've missed you so much" Klaus said

"I miss you too"

"Did you like it?"

"Yes, every note, it was beautiful! I knew you were gifted but it just made me feel so loved. Everytime I hear it I won't feel as lonely"

"Marry me"

"What?"

"Marry me, then we can be together finally"

"Klaus, you know I can't"

"Why not? You said you loved me. Unless you love another"

"I do love you, I just can't marry you"

"Why?"

"Think of the scandal."

"Is it because I'm a commoner or because I'm a bastard?"

"Klaus!"

"You had no problem with a bastard in your bed, in fact you welcomed it!"

A sharp sound of a slap echoed in the room.

"I have my family's reputation to think about as well. My family will be ostracized if I run off with you. We'll be penniless and poor. We'll grow to resent each other in time"

"How easy this must be for you"

"You once said your family was above all. I'm doing the same. I'm trying to do the right thing here"

"You won't give us a chance"

"We had our chance, and now it's over. You are meant for great things Klaus, not to be married to me. Goodbye my love"

* * *

By the year's end, Caroline had married Stefan in a grand wedding. Both families were happy with the match. At their wedding celebration Klaus appeared with a gift. He had written a piece to commemorate their wedding. Caroline's body stiffened when she saw Klaus standing by the piano. Stefan happily led Caroline to the front where they sat and waited for Klaus to play.

"To the happy couple" Klaus said

Klaus began to play. And Caroline could hear it in each note, as it sounded like a raindrop, each one getting louder and flooding her senses. It became overwhelming for her and she began to cry. The audience felt it as well, the sense of sadness and loss. They began to tear up as well. Klaus played the final note and bowed. He took his leave before anyone could speak to him, and gazed up one last time at Caroline before leaving.

* * *

Years later Caroline would find Klaus playing his music for various patrons. She would watch from the back, listening to his music. She had often wondered what would have happened if she had married him.

Klaus was leaving the stage to retire to his room when he saw the blonde hair. He pushed past the people and made his way to her. She was almost at the door on her way out when he grabbed onto her and turned her around.

"Caroline" Klaus said

"Hello Klaus"

"What are you doing here? Without your husband"

"I came for the music, you are spoken of greatly now"

"And your husband?"

"He has sent me away to the country"

"Are you ill?"

"No, I am barren. He has no need of me anymore. He has a mistress in the city"

"Caroline.."

"It was lovely hearing you play. I knew you were meant for greater things. I must go now"

"Stay, please"

"Klaus, I can't"

"Stay with me this time"

"I can't have children Klaus"

"It doesn't matter, none of it matters. All that matters is you"

"How can you say that? After all this time?"

"Because I love you, I always have, and I don't think I can ever stop"

Caroline threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"Take me with you then" Caroline said

* * *

Beethoven apparently was in love with a noble woman that he wrote her love letters. It was later discovered and her family forbade her from seeing or speaking to him because he was a commoner and he was a musician. He would go on and create music that is still played today and yet he wasn't able to be with the woman he loved. *sadness*


	25. P0rn

AN: a random drabble that came to me after watching a documentary on netflix. No beta, AH/AU

* * *

Caroline was rushing through the streets of New Orleans, she was already late for her class at the university. She was running franticly but didn't realize it got so hot and humid in New Orleans that she was sweating more than usual. She ran to the building and found her classroom. She opened the door and everyone looked at her when she walked in. She looked around for an empty seat and quickly sat down.

"Name?" the professor asked

"Caroline Forbes" Caroline answered

"You're not listed in this class"

"I'm in this class, I have my schedule"

"Well you're not on my list, so you'll have to go to the admin building and get this sorted out. You're interrupting my class."

* * *

Marcel was sitting at his bar looking out the window. Klaus walked in and sat down across from him. Marcel pushed an empty glass at him and Klaus poured himself a drink.

"How's business?" Klaus asked

"How's the art gallery?" Marcel asked

"I'm going to need another one of these" Klaus said draining his glass

"That bad?"

"No inspiration"

"Well I know someone who wants to be your inspiration by the bar"

"Don't start that again. I don't like blondes"

"No you have a thing for brunettes, ones with long hair, that do that hair flip" Marcel mimicked

"that was horrible, don't ever do that again"

Caroline walked into the bar, her eyes were red and puffy and she walked over to the bar and sat down. Cami saw her and walked over to her.

"rough day?" Cami asked

"You have no idea. Double Vodka" Caroline said

"Coming up"

Klaus watched as Caroline walked in and instantly mesmerized by her. Marcel leaned closer to him.

"What happened to and I quote I don't like blondes" Marcel asked

"I can make an exception"

"Don't let Cami hear you"

Cami returned with Caroline's drink as well as the bottle.

"Thanks" Caroline said

"I'm studying for my masters in psychology. Plus I'm a bartender if you want to talk about it" Cami said

"Just leave the bottle. I don't want to talk right now" Caroline said

Cami walked off. Klaus got up and walked over to the bar. He leaned on the bar and Cami walked over.

"Do you need another bottle?" Cami asked

"No, Marcel wants to talk to you" Klaus said

Cami walked around the bar and went over to Marcel. Klaus looked over at Caroline and saw that she was crying.

"Are you alright love?" Klaus asked

"I'm fine, I'd like to be alone right now"

"Such a pity, you are such a lovely woman"

"Go away creep"

"I'm hurt love, all i'm trying to do is be a bit friendly to you"

"I'm not interested, don't be a stalker as well"

"I just noticed you're new here"

Caroline looked up at him, surprised and a bit afraid. She was getting the feeling that he knew exactly who she was. She hated dealing with stalkers.

"You're not dressed for the weather here. It changes at a drop at a hat it seems, most visitors don't know that"

Caroline relaxed a bit, when she realized he didn't know who she was and that he was trying to hit on her. That she could deal with, that she could shut down.

"Yeah well I moved here to go to school, well I did"

"Did?"

"Apparently I was registered there, but as of this morning I'm not. My money's apparently not good there"

"Money is good everywhere. Though the British pound is doing a lot better than the dollar"

"Do you get paid in pounds then?"

"It's the only secure way to make sure I don't get ripped off. Which is something you're clearly doing. Why are you drinking this atrocious liquid?"

"Not all of us get paid in pounds"

"You need a better drink if you're going to drown your sorrows here" Klaus said as he reached over the counter and pulled out a bottle of whiskey

"Do you own the place?" Caroline asked

"No, my friend does. I come in here once a day or so. I own the gallery down the street from here"

Klaus picked up two glasses and poured her a drink and then himself. Caroline picked up the drink and clinked her glass against his. Klaus smiled and he took a sip.

"Did the university give you back your money at least?" Klaus asked

"Yeah, they didn't want it tainting their image"

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her response.

"Nevermind"

"So now that you have your money back what will you do? Exchange it into pounds? Or go to another school?"

"why do you care?"

"Just wanted to know if I should return to this bar so I can find you here again"

"You should know that I'm too smart to be seduced by you"

"Well that's why I like you"

Caroline had butterflies in her stomach, she was actually nervous. She was nervous about her date with Klaus. After drinking and talking to Klaus at the bar that day, the two continued talking as she returned to the bar the rest of the week. She had to figure out what to do considering that the school returned her money and she was no longer a student there. She put on a yellow dress and some heels and grabbed her purse. She went to the Marcel's bar to meet Klaus. She walked in and received a few looks from the men in there. She looked around for Klaus.

"Oh my god, you're her!" A drunk guy said

"Dude, you're totally hot in person" another guy said

"You're drunk and I don't know you" Caroline replied

"Lemme get a selfie with you! No one's gonna believe me!" the first guy said

"No! Get away from me!" Caroline said as she turned to leave

Caroline headed towards the door and looked back and saw the two drunk guys stumbling after her. She slammed into someone and almost fell back. She looked up and saw it was Klaus. She was so relieved to see him that she hugged him.

"Lovely to see you too sweetheart. Had I known this was the welcome I'd get I would have asked you out earlier" Klaus said

Caroline grabbed his hand and quickly pulled him out of the bar.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked

"Nothing, just hot in there that's all"

Klaus looked at her hand holding his and smiled. He led her down the street to the small restaurant for dinner. Caroline was glad that it was small and not packed with tourists. Dinner went smoothly, the two of them talking. Klaus learned that Caroline was from a small town that had literally nothing and she went out to California for a bit and then came to New Orleans to go back to school. Caroline learned that Klaus was an artist selling his work in a small gallery he managed to obtain a year ago.

"Will you show me your work?" Caroline asked

"Of course, let's go get dessert" Klaus said

"We're not getting it here?"

"Sophie makes an amazing gumbo but not so much dessert. Let's go experience New Orleans"

Klaus extended his hand out to hers and she placed her hand in his. He ended up taking her to Cafe Dumont for beignets. She leaned into him a bit as they walked down the street. They reached the cafe where they ordered beignets and chicory coffee. They sat down to eat it when a guy approached her cautiously.

"Hi, I um, can I get a picture with you?" the guy asked

Klaus looked over at Caroline confused. Caroline froze and looked up at the guy who must have looked to be in college.

"No, go away" Caroline said

The college guy looked sad and walked back to his group of friends. Klaus looked back at Caroline who was visibly uncomfortable. Before Klaus could open his mouth and ask her what that was about the group of college guys came up to the table.

"Look, my friend here is a really big fan, and he just wants a picture with you, that's all, you don't have to be so rude about it!" the other college guy said

"I don't know what you're talking about! I don't know who you think I am, but you're making me uncomfortable" Caroline said

"You're Candy Cola, you won best New Starlet of the year last year, as well as best threesome, Best boy/girl scene, and best anal scene!" the first guy said

Caroline turned red and was completely mortified.

"No she won best oral scene" the second guy said

"She was also voted hottest ass by the fans too. I voted for you a bunch of times"

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" Klaus yelled

Caroline got up and ran off, she couldn't look at Klaus now that her secret was out. She kept running not looking back until she reached her apartment. Klaus stood there confused.

"Dude you were on a date with Candy Cola, she was the hottest porn star last year, and then she just disappeared" the first guy said

"Here look" the second guy showed Klaus on his phone

And there playing was Caroline engaged in sexual acts with another man. Klaus tilted his head as he saw how limber she was and then shook his head.

"You're a bloody idiot" Klaus said running after Caroline.

* * *

Caroline was sitting in her apartment, unsure of what to do next. She couldn't go home to Mystic Falls, they were waiting to crucify her there. Her dad was gay and luckily didn't watch straight porn. Her mom didn't watch porn, but it got back to her small town what she was doing. Her mom had called her a year ago to ask if it were true. When Caroline told her, Liz hung up stating she had no daughter.

Caroline thought about where to go next. She thought about Utah, the dry desert where she knew no one, but there porn was illegal. She would have some form of protection there. Maybe she could try to go to school there. She started packing.

Klaus didn't know where to find her, he didn't know where she lived. He waited for her at the bar, in hopes she would come back, but she never did. Curiosity got the best of him and he googled her. He saw the extensive list of movies she had done last year. She apparently had a line of sex toys and a mold of her vagina out as well. He saw that she also wrote, directed and produced a few movies as well. He went back to his studio and started painting, inspiration had returned to him.

Caroline knew she was being a coward. But she couldn't face him, not after what happened on their first and only date. He was the first guy she'd met since moving to New Orleans who didn't know who she was. She almost felt normal around him. She wrote him a very short letter and remembered that he said he owned a gallery near the bar. She found it and was going to slip the letter into the mailbox. Caroline had hoped things would have gone better with Klaus. He seemed really nice, and cute, and smart, and oh so sexy. But it wasn't meant to be for her. She couldn't have a normal relationship with anyone because of her past. Somehow doing porn dehumanized her and no matter what she did or where she went, people treated her like a pariah. It was fine when she was doing porn and people were jacking off to her, getting pleasure from her but the second she stopped they treated her like she was some kind of monster.

The door opened and Klaus stood there, with paint on his clothes and skin.

"Caroline" Klaus said reaching out to grab onto her wrist

"I was just leaving this for you" Caroline showed him the letter

"Come inside, you said you wanted to see some of my art"

"i have to go"

"Please, it'll just take a moment, I've been working on some new pieces"

"I really should go"

"Just a minute please, don't I deserve a few minutes of your time?"

"Alright"

Caroline stepped into his gallery and saw the paintings hanging on the wall. Some were abstract and some were landscapes and other objects. Klaus led her into his studio in the back. She stepped into his studio and looked around. There was a frenzy in his paintings, as if he was rushing to capture the moment before it disappeared. She stepped closer to the easel that held his latest creation. It was of her running away, except she was somewhere outside, her blonde hair was flowing in the wind. She seemed almost angelic. She turned around to face him,

"why?" Caroline asked

"Why not? You're my muse"

"No I'm not. I'm just a girl"

"You're not just a girl"

"Ok fine, I'm a porn star ok? I had sex with men and women on camera"

"Former porn star. You don't do that anymore do you?"

"No"

"Then you're not a current one, you're a former one"

"What's your point?"

"My point love, is that it's something you did in your past, and I don't care about that. What I care about is the present, and why you've been avoiding me. Why you won't give me a chance"

"I did, and look what happened?"

"So some drunk college boys saw you"

"Yes! Because they're always going to see me, not as Caroline, but as the porn star, the girl who did all those things on camera. They're always going to judge me and treat me like I'm some kind of monster. Keep away your children, there's a porn star here, she'll corrupt your kids somehow!"

"Caroline"

"They kicked me out of school when they found out. They refunded my money, deregistered me from all my classes. It's like they're forcing me to go back to porn. Like I can't do or be anything else!"

"There's more schools, you can't give up"

"I already have. I can't do anything else now."

"So you're going back?"

"No, I'm going to Utah"

"What the bloody hell is there?"

"Nothing, but porn's illegal there. So I can have some kind of animity there"

"Don't go"

"I wish I could stay, you were the first guy that I met that didn't know who I was. That didn't expect me to be some slut or something. It was nice to be normal for a bit"

"Give me a chance love, a real chance. One date isn't enough for me to prove that I really do care about you. Don't let one incident chase you away"

"You deserve better"

"What I deserve is a chance, just a chance to be with you"

"You're a really nice guy-"

"No I'm not. Marcel will tell you that I'm not, I'm arrogant, cocky, and rude at times. But I fancy you, why can't you understand that?"

"You've got to stop saying things like that"

"I don't care what you did. I don't care about any of it"

"And how is your family going to react when you tell them you're dating a sex worker?"

"Oh, we're onto meeting my family already? My you are confident that we're going to last that long"

"I'm serious!"

"You're not currently in the adult movie business so it doesn't matter"

"But it will come up"

"No it won't, unless you keep bringing it up. Stop worrying over it, just live your life, just breathe for a second with me"

"I can't breathe when I'm with you"

"Why's that?"

"Because…"

"Because?"

Caroline leaned in and kissed Klaus gently and slowly. Klaus kissed her back softly, placing his hands on her hips.

"Stay" Klaus said

"Just for a bit" Caroline said

* * *

 _6 months later_

Caroline walked into Klaus's studio and set her bag down. Klaus was painting again and turned around when she walked in.

"How was class today?" Klaus asked

"Great, you were right, Tulane is much nicer"

"Told you"

Caroline walked over to him and kissed him. She looked at his newest painting.

"Don't you ever get tired of painting me?" Caroline asked

"It could be Cami"

"Oh please, the head isn't big enough"

Klaus chuckled and went back to painting. Caroline sat down and took out one of her textbooks and started studying.

* * *

Caroline walked back to her apartment with Klaus. He held her hand as they walked down the hallway. Caroline stopped when she saw a man standing by her door.

"Caroline!" Stefan yelled out

"Stefan? What are you doing here?!" Caroline asked

"It took me forever to find you, I'm sorry but someone posted months ago that you were in New Orleans, and I couldn't reach you any other way"

"Are you stalking me?!"

"No, look, it's my brother-"

"I don't care! He can rot in hell for all I care!"

"I know, but look, he's in trouble"

"And I care because?"

"Because you still have control over his estate, and he's in a coma right now. I can't do anything because you still have power of attorney"

"I told him to change it! I'll change it to you!"

"You have to come back with me"

"Excuse me, but who the bloody hell are you?" Klaus asked


	26. Here

_AN: drabble based on_ _alessia cara's song here which she sampled Portishead's song Glory Box. No beta_

* * *

 _I asked myself, what am I doin' here?_

 _Oh oh oh here, oh oh oh here_

 _And I can't wait 'til we can break up out of here_

Caroline walked into the house party on campus. She looked around and saw everyone dancing and drinking and happy it seemed. None of her friends were in sight. Elena was still sleeping in her coffin, Bonnie was mysteriously disappearing at night. Caroline sighed and went to get a drink. She was alone again. No boyfriend, no friends, nothing.

 _Not in this room with people who don't even care about my well being_

 _I don't dance, don't ask, I don't need a boyfriend_

 _So you can, go back, please enjoy your party_

 _I'll be here, somewhere in the corner_

 _Under clouds of marijuana with this boy who's hollerin'_

 _And I can hardly hear_

 _Over this music I don't listen to_

 _And I don't wanna get with you_

 _So tell my friends that I'll be over here_

She didn't like the music, she wasn't sure who was playing what, just that it was loud. She drank the beer and looked around for something, she wasn't sure. She saw a few frat guys talking and drinking and pushing each other around. One of them stumbled into her and she pushed him off.

 _Not there in the kitchen_

 _With the girl who's always gossiping' about her friends_

 _Oh tell them I'll be here_

 _(Ooh) right next to the boy who's throwin' up_

 _'Cause he can't take what's in his cup no more_

 _Oh God why am I here?_

The guy next to her threw up and she moved. Nothing but a bunch of drunk teenagers, throwing up, groping each other and drinking cheap beer. Is this what her life had come to? What was she even doing here? At this party? At Whitmore? She was a vampire, she had forever, and she was wasting it here. Stefan was nowhere in sight, he had to work out his issues with Valerie, which involved her moving in with him. What was she doing? She deserved better than this.

She threw the cup on the floor and walked out of the party. She walked to her car and started driving. Her phone lit up and it was Stefan texting her. She ignored it and scrolled through her contacts for someone else.

 _Any suggestions on where to get beignets?_

Caroline sent it and kept driving. It took a few minutes before she got a response.

 _Depends on where you are. I can't recommend any near Whitmore, but there are a few lovely spots here in my city_

His city, of course he would say that. Why was she surprised? Caroline quickly texted him back.

 _Feel free to show me when I show up in a few hours_

His response was immediate. Her phone began to ring. She answered it.

"Hello sweetheart" Klaus's voice filled the air

"I'm having a craving for sugar, I thought you could help"

"Of course love, any reason you choose my city?"

"Do you not want me there?"

"On the contrary, I wasn't expecting you so soon"

"Well I could always turn around and go elsewhere"

"Nonsense, where should I meet you?"


	27. Not Bex

AN: drabble with all human klaroline and henrick thrown in for fun. no beta.

* * *

Klaus held his brother's hand as they walked into the movie theater. Henrick was 3 and really wanted to see the latest movie about some animated creatures running around with a snowman or become a snowman. Klaus wasn't sure but after hearing it from his little brother he finally agreed to go. His other siblings were busy doing something else, and Klaus took him to the afternoon show.

"Nik! Poppy corn!" Henrick said

"You want popcorn? Alright, I'll get you some"

Klaus stood on line with Henrick next to him. Henrick looked around and saw a huge display of the characters from the movie and walked towards it. Klaus started ordering the popcorn. He turned to ask Henrick if he wanted anything else.

"Henrick? Where are you?!" Klaus yelled

Henrick looked at the display and wandered behind it when Klaus began running around the theatre searching for him. Henrick looked back to find Klaus but he wasn't there. Panic set in and Henrick started to look around.

"Nik?"

Henrick started to tear up. He was afraid and alone. He was in the theatre by himself and he couldn't find his big brother. He looked around and saw a familiar shade of blonde. The hair wasn't as straight as Rebekah's hair, but it was the same shade. It had to be her, she would find him and make him feel safe.

"Bex! Bex!" Henrick said as he started running towards her

Henrick ran towards her, bumping into her leg, and falling back down onto the ground. He looked up as the blonde turned around.

"Not Bex" Henrick said

Caroline looked at the boy on the ground. The little boy started to cry and Caroline bent down.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked

"Not Bex. Want Bex. Want Nik" Henrick cried

"You're lost? Ok, we'll find Nik or Bex ok? I'm Caroline"

Henrick sniffled and stopped crying. Caroline wiped away his tears with a napkin. Henrick looked at her blonde hair and reached out and grabbed onto a lock of it.

"Pretty"

"What's your name?"

"Henrick"

"Ok, we're going to find someone that works here so they can find Nik or Bex. Is that your friend or babysitter?"

"Brother, Nik brother"

"Ok, your brother Nik. I'm assuming Bex is your sister"

"Pretty hair"

"You're gonna be a hair stylist some day"

"Bex have pretty hair"

"Bex is a blonde like me. Ok, here let's get you up"

Caroline helped the little boy stand up. She looked around for someone who worked for the movie theater. Henrick started to wander off again. Caroline chased after him and stopped him.

"Movie" Henrick said

"You can't run off like that, we're trying to find your brother"

"Nik!"

"Yes, your brother, let's go talk to someone who works here ok? He must be worried about you. He must be scared because he can't find you."

"Scared?"

"Yes, you left him alone, he doesn't know where you are. We have to find him ok?"

"Sorry"

"Don't be sorry to me, be sorry to him"

Henrick reached up and held Caroline's hand. Caroline lead them out and into the lobby. There she saw a British man yelling at the manager who was on his walkie talkie.

"Are none of you capable of doing your job? There is a lost child here!" Klaus yelled

"Nik!" Henrick yelled

Klaus turned around and saw Henrick holding Caroline's hand. He rushed over and picked him up.

"Don't ever do that again! I was so worried!" Klaus said

"Sorry Nik"

"Where did you go? Why did you run off?"

"Sorry Nik, sorry"

"I'm just glad you're back safe"

"Found not Bex. Pretty"

Klaus looked up at Caroline who stood there. Klaus picked up Henrick and held him against his chest.

"See, pretty Nik"

"Don't tell Rebekah that"

Caroline smiled.

"You found your brother, so I'm going to go see my movie" Caroline said

"Not Bex stay, poppy corn?

"I think she's seeing a different movie" Klaus said

"But pretty. Pretty. Right Nik?" Henrick

"Very" Klaus said

Caroline blushed a bit.

"I should go" Caroline said

"Stay Not Bex!"

"What is your name so he can stop calling you Not Rebekah" Klaus said

"Caroline"

"Caroline"

"Caro, caro, carrot"

"You just did not call me a carrot"

"Carrot"

"Well then you should stay with us so you can correct him on your proper name"

"Maybe"


	28. Snow

AN: just a xmas drabble. No beta. Be amused.

* * *

There's the first few flurry of flakes that start falling that makes Caroline smile. She's traveled the world and for Christmas she's decided that she wants snow again. So she finds herself a small little cottage in Switzerland, miles away from anyone. She enjoys the quiet and the solitude. But she knows that every Christmas somehow a gift makes its way to her. She's not sure how he does it, but just that he does. And she looks forward to it, not that she would ever tell him. She wonders if he'll find her this year.

"Are you going to find me again this year Klaus? What are you going to leave me this time? Are you going to stay this time? Or just flash away and hide? It's no fun when you get to watch me, and I can't see you" Caroline said

She watches the snow fall and smiles. It reminds of her simpler times. She misses her mother, and desperately tries to cling onto that memory of her. But she's not sure if she remembers her mother's face the right way anymore. It's been decades since she's gone back, there was nothing left for her there. She sits down on the bench outside watching the snow fall. She's not sure when it happens but she falls asleep. The sky has darkened and the snow continues to fall. A lone wolf walks towards the house.

Caroline feels herself being lifted up. She snuggles herself closer to the warm chest and her hand reaches out and grabs onto the fabric of the henley. She feels herself being placed down onto a couch, but her hands still holds onto the shirt.

"Klaus" she mumbles

Klaus freezes, not sure how she knows its him. He reaches down to remove her fingers from his shirt. Her hand grabs onto his.

"Stay" Caroline says still asleep, "Just for a while"

"Alright" Klaus agrees

Klaus sits on the couch and Caroline moves and pulls him down. She ends up using him as a pillow and falls asleep again.

In the morning she wakes up and finds him asleep still. Her eyes watch at how peacefully he is, before she places her head back on his chest. She listens to the erratic beating of his heart. His arms wrap around her, holding her close and she smiles.

"I got you a gift this year" Caroline said

"Did you?" Klaus asks

"Yes, do you want it?"

"Do you want your gift?"

"Yes"

Caroline gets up and walks over to her bag and takes out a small box. Klaus flashed over to his bag and taken out his gift to her. It's parchment paper rolled up with a ribbon. Caroline raises an eyebrow at it and takes it from him. He takes the small box from her hands and waits for her reaction. Caroline pulls off the ribbon and unrolls it. She gasps as her hand covers her mouth. Tears fill her eyes as she looks up at Klaus. She throws herself at him, hugging him and crying at the same time.

"Thank you" Caroline manages to sob out

"Do you like it?"

"Yes"

Caroline wipes the tears from her eyes. Klaus had drawn a picture of her mother. An image that was starting to fade in her mind, but now she could remember again.

"Thank you Klaus" Caroline said

Klaus smiled and looked down at the box in his hands. He opened it delicately seeing how much time she spent wrapping it. He found an envelope inside and opened it. Confusion spread across his face. It was an invitation to a party.

"I don't seem to understand love"

"It's an invitation to a New Year's Eve party"

"I can see that. It's in London?"

"Yes, my friend Enzo is throwing it. You'd like him. accent, dodgy morals, questionable ethics. I had hoped you'd come with me, as my date"

Klaus didn't waste any time, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"So that's a yes?" Caroline asked

"A definite yes"


	29. Slave

AN: Drabble based loosely, very loosely on Vikings and star wars. I said very loosely. Anyways no beta.

* * *

When Klaus is born, he is born into a Viking family. He is the third son, after Finn and Elijah. He can't really remember anything from his childhood, except that there is another baby brother after him, and his mother's belly swells with another child.

Klaus is 5 when his baby sister cries and his mother's belly swells with yet another child. He is happy for the most part until one night his father takes him into the forest and savagely beats him. Klaus doesn't know why or what he's done wrong. He doesn't know anything except that he passes out from the pain, and is unable to find his way home. He wakes in the morning on a wagon, traveling south. He is a slave now, being sold by his father.

After numerous attempts to escape, he is beaten savagely. He heals and tries again. He is beaten each time, until he finally gives up. Even if he did escape, he doesn't know where to go. He doesn't know where his family is.

Klaus is 7 when he meets her for the first time. A small girl carrying vegetables into the market with her mother. He watches her as she walks through, laughing and smiling. Her golden hair braided with flowers and her eyes shine as she laughs.

Klaus is 10 when he speaks to her. She is carrying more vegetables when she trips and they spill out of her basket. She reaches down to gather them up. Klaus bends down to help her. He places them into her basket and she smiles at him.

"Thank you" Caroline said

"You're very pretty" Klaus said

Caroline blushes and looks down.

"KLAUS! GET BACK HERE!" a man yells

Klaus jumps up and runs back to the man who berates him for wandering off. He places boxes into his hands and orders him to carry them.

Klaus is 10 when Caroline learns that he is a slave. For the first time he feels ashamed and cannot look at her.

"I do not care about your station, we are friends are we not?" Caroline asks

"I hope we might be" Klaus answers

Caroline places a loaf of bread in his hands and smiles.

Klaus is 15 when he is sold again. He looks back sadly at Caroline as he is being carted off again. He wonders if he will ever see her again. He has nothing to remember her by, except her memory.

Klaus is 20 when he sees Caroline again. In the 5 years he was gone, he grew and his owners noticed. In fact his owner's daughter noticed quite a bit and ended up using him for his body. Not that he minded that much. Aurora didn't seem to mind sneaking into the barn to have her way with him. She was betrothed to another man, a wealthy land owner. She had plans on taking Klaus with her but her father had other ideas. Aurora's father knew of their indiscretions, and had planned on selling Klaus.

"Father! You cannot sell him!" Aurora pleaded

"I can and will, you are to be married, and I cannot have you bringing him along. You must be faithful to your husband!" her father yelled

"But, but, you don't understand"

"I understand well enough. He has been sold. You are lucky no one has discovered what you were doing with a slave!"

Klaus stood outside, waiting for his new owner. He was to be sent away before the wedding. Klaus looked down, wondering what was to happen to him next. A loaf of bread appeared into his vision and he looked up. Caroline stood there smiling at him.

"Caroline?" Klaus asked

"It's me Klaus, I've paid for your freedom, let's leave this place"

"You bought me?"

"I paid for your freedom. I do not own you"

"Why?"

"The opportunity presented itself. You are my friend are you not?"

Klaus is 21 when he marries Caroline. Her father died in the previous winter. Her mother had grown sick and weak. The small farm Caroline owned did well with just the both of them. Klaus worked hard to keep the farm alive. Caroline saw the numerous scars on Klaus's skin and wondered why he was sold into slavery. She never asked him.

Klaus is 25 when his mother finds him. He is in the market when he hears a woman call out his name. A stranger, someone he's never seen before.

"Niklaus, is it you?"

"Do I know you?"

"It is you, he told me you had died, that you had been killed. I mourned your death"

"who are you?"

"I am your mother"

Klaus is 25 when he learns that he will be a father. He lifts Caroline into the air and swings her around laughing. She's made him so happy. He feels his heart swell with pride and joy that his wife is carrying his child. Nothing can destroy this moment for him. Except his happiness is short and fleeting.

Klaus is 25 when he drinks the wine along with his siblings, and is brutally killed along with them. He wakes up thirsty and confused. His mother is there, forcing him to drink blood. His mother has turned them into monsters. He runs home to find Caroline, only to find that Mikael has found her first. And Mikael has taken her away, he has taken his joy away. Caroline lay dead on the ground.

Klaus is 25 when he learns the truth. That he was a product of his mother's infidelity. It was at 5 that Mikael learned the truth and sold him into slavery. Upon learning the truth, Klaus strangles his mother, unleashing his werewolf side. He will spend the next century chasing after Mikael, to exact his revenge upon what he has taken from him.

Klaus is 25 when he walks into Mystic Falls, searching for the next doppelganger so he can continue his army of hybrids. He finds Elena, sandwiched between the Salvatores. He easily subdues them, but Elena escapes running off into the night. Klaus follows her scent to a house, a human's house, which means he cannot enter. So he'll just burn it down instead.

He walks up the steps to the house with a torch in his hand intent on burning the house down. The door flies open and a woman, a blonde stands there pointing a shotgun at him.

"Get the hell off my porch!" she yells before shooting him in the chest

Klaus freezes when he sees her face. Klaus flies back, landing on the ground. His vision blurred as his body tries to push the bullet out of his chest. He sees two pairs of feet running past him. He hears the car drive off as he shakes his head.

Klaus is 25 when he meets her again. He's standing in the middle of the road, when their car is headed straight at him. He doesn't move as it keeps speeding at him. He jumps up and lands on the car. He holds onto the roof and hears the girls screaming inside. He smashes the window and the car stops abruptly, sending him flying on the ground. The two girls run out into the forest.

"We can't outrun him!" Elena yelled

"We can try" Caroline said

Caroline grabs Elena and flashes deeper into the forest. Klaus follows, he loves the hunt. He flashes into the forest and knocks them both onto the ground. Elena looks up and sees Klaus towering over her.

"Don't hurt her!" Elena pleads

Caroline flings herself at him, trying to buy Elena some time as she runs off. Klaus's body doesn't move when her body slams into his. His hands rest on her hips and he holds her there. Klaus studies her face as she struggles against him.

"It is you, after all this time, it is you" Klaus said

"Let me go"

Klaus loosens his grip on her hips and allows some space between them. His hand travels down to her stomach and rests there. Caroline freezes, not sure what he's doing.

"You're not human. You've been turned, recently" Klaus said

"Get your hands off me!"

"The baby"

The baby Klaus had never spoken of. Not since he found Caroline's dead body on the ground. He started his quest for revenge, chasing after Mikael to destroy him. To take from him what he had lost.

Klaus's had reached up to brush Caroline's hair away from her face. He smiled and snapped her neck. Her body felt limp in his arms and he carried her back. He let the doppelganger run off into the forest. He would find her in the morning. He had more important things to take care of.

He places her on the bed carefully and sits and waits for her to wake up.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Rebekah asks as she enters the room

"It's her" Klaus answers

"Her? Who?"

"Caroline"

"It's been a thousand years!"

"It's her! IT IS HER! I lost her once and I won't lose her again!"

"It's not possible!"

"Do not take this from me! She was the only one in the world that showed me any kindness throughout my pathetic mortal life. She loved me, when I was just a slave, when I was nothing, when I had nothing. Yet she still loved me"

"She did love you, and you mourned her, you buried her, she lives on in your heart, no matter how hard you try to hide it. But this girl, bears a resemblance to her, that's all."

"No! It is her!"

"Nik!"

"Get out!"

Rebekah sighed and left the room. Klaus held onto Caroline's hand and kissed it.

"I have waited for you, for so long"

Klaus is 25 when he falls in love again.


	30. Tell Me Everything

AN: Loosely based on Quantico. No beta.

* * *

Caroline drained her glass quickly and looked around for the flight attendant to get a refill. She sighed and leaned back into her seat. The curtain separating first class from coach was pushed aside and Klaus walked down the aisle. The bathroom in first class was being used and he was forced to use the one in coach. Caroline glanced up at him and he smirked as he walked past her.

Klaus walked back to his seat, when the plane experienced some turbulence and he fell onto Caroline. He looked up and Caroline merely smiled at him.

"Hi" Caroline said

"Hello" Klaus said

"Are you ok?"

"Fine, love, my day seems to be getting better"

* * *

Caroline picked up her luggage and turned to leave when she saw Klaus walking by her. He stopped and walked up to her.

"Care to get a drink love?" Klaus asked

"Hmmm, all that turbulence got in the way, I would have met you in the bathroom on the plane. Too bad right/"

"The first class bathroom is larger"

"Do you really want to get a drink?"

* * *

The car inside the parking lot kept shaking with the two of them inside. Caroline had her hands around his neck and shoulders, while Klaus's hands were on her hips guiding her, not that she needed any help. His mouth on her breasts he held her closer, as her moans got louder.

An hour later, Caroline was buttoning up her blouse and looking at the love bites Klaus left on them. She was pulling her jeans back up, while he was fixing his pants. He glanced over to her.

"Are you going to tell me your name at least?" Klaus asked

"You're not my type" Caroline answered

"Really? Because you just had sex with me"

"If you were my type, I wouldn't have. I would have gotten to know you first"

Caroline fixed her hair and looked back at Klaus.

"You were really good, does that inflate your ego sweetheart?" Caroline teased

Caroline didn't wait for an answer. She got out of the car and pulled her luggage from the trunk. Klaus watched as she walked away.

* * *

Klaus arrived at his family's house. He dreaded returning here. His older brother Elijah had suddenly decided to get married, and he was being dragged home for the wedding. He walked inside the house and heard the people talking in the living room. He could see several people there, talking and drinking. But then he saw her, the blonde from a few hours ago, standing next to a brunette and his brother. He walked up to them.

"Elijah" Klaus said

"Nice of you to join us, my fiance Katerina, Katerina, my younger brother Niklaus" Elijah said

"It's Katherine" Katherine said

"I'm Klaus, Elijah likes to use my full name when he's irritated with me"

"You're only 2 hours late" Elijah said

"I got caught up in a few things" Klaus said looking over at Caroline

Caroline looked annoyed and wasn't going to give Klaus the satisfaction of him trying to intimidate her. He extended his hand out to her.

"I'm Klaus, and you are…"

"We had sex in your car 4 hours ago" Caroline said

Katherine smirked, and Elijah looked aghast.

"I didn't think you wanted anyone to know" Klaus said shocked

"Why not? I told you, you were good"

Klaus had never met a woman like her before. He wasn't able to respond.

"A word brother" Elijah said

Katherine slipped her arm into Caroline's and led her away.

"Tell me everything" Katherine said


	31. Manscaping

AN: short little something that came up in conversation. No beta.

* * *

Caroline sat on her bed in her dorm room. She tried to study but couldn't, she couldn't concentrate on anything. Bonnie and Elena walked in and walked over to her.

"What?" Caroline asked

"So we all know about you and Klaus" Elena said

Caroline closed her book and sighed.

"So this is the part where you tell me what a terrible person I am?" Caroline asked

"This is the part where you tell us everything!" Bonnie said

"Spill the beans already!" Elena said as she sat down on the bed

"What?! No!" Caroline said

"Why? Why are you suddenly so shy about this? You're the one who said boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex" Bonnie teased

"Oh my god!" Caroline yelled

"So, details, spill! he's like 1000 years old, there has to be something there"

"No!" Caroline blushed

"Didn't think you were a prude" Bonnie teased

"Look it happened ok? And yes he was really good at it" Caroline said

"Really good? You were gone for hours" Elena said

"I was looking for Matt" Caroline said

"Right, looking for Matt. Luckily Rebekah found him" Elena said

"I really was looking for Matt!" Caroline said

"So tell us, how big are we talking?" Elena asked

"What's it like down there? Is it all crazy or does he manscape?" Bonnie asked

"I have to go!" Caroline said as she left the room

"I think Klaus doesn't manscape. He was a viking before" Elena said

"Yeah but that was like 1000 years ago. He must have gotten with the times"

"Hmm, only one way to find out"

Elena flashed over and picked up Caroline's phone. She looked at the lock screen and tried putting in a code.

"It may be her birthday, or her address" Bonnie said

Elena tried both and finally it unlocked. She searched through her texts and found Klaus. She saw a few random texts and then Elena began texting Klaus.

 _Do you believe in manscaping?_

Klaus's response was almost immediate

 _What are you referring to love?_

 _Manscaping, google it_

A few minutes passed and Klaus responded

 _I think you should know the answer to that._

Then a second later another text came in

 _Who is this?_

Elena dropped the phone and decided that Bonnie and her should leave and get to class. Caroline returned to the room to find her room ringing.

"Hello?" Caroline asked

"Sweetheart, who took your phone?"

"No one, I just left it here"

"Then why are you texting me about manscaping?"

"Oh my god"

"Yes, especially considering our activities together, you were-"

"I'll call you back!"

Caroline hung up and flashed out to find Bonnie and Elena. Though Elena really wasn't Elena, she was really Katherine, who just wanted to rile up those feathers.


	32. P0rn II

AN: This is part 2 of that p0rn drabble I wrote. No beta. Hope you're amused. You get to learn a little bit more about the backstory of this.

* * *

Caroline looked out the window of the plane. They would be landing in California soon. She felt a hand squeeze hers and looked over.

"Nervous?" Klaus asked

"I hate flying" Caroline said

Caroline had tried to convince Klaus not to come along. She told him she didn't need him to come along, that she'd be gone for a week at most and everything would be fine. Klaus on the other hand didn't trust Stefan or anyone from her past.

* * *

Caroline walked down the hallway of the hospital with Stefan leading. Klaus followed behind her not sure what was happening. They walked into the room and saw Damon lying on the bed with various tubes and machines attached to him.

"What happened to him?" Caroline asked

"Damon was being his usual destructive self. He failed to mention to the girl he was seeing at the time what his day job was. She found out, dumped him and ran off. He being Damon, drank all the good whiskey and went for a drive" Stefan said

"What he hit?" Caroline asked

"A 200 year old tree. The tree survived, the car did not, and Damon is in a coma right now"

"Just give me the paperwork so I can sign it all over to you"

"Why are you in charge of his estate?" Klaus asked

"It's a long story" Caroline said

"You didn't tell him?" Stefan asked

"Mr Salvatore, you're back, and this is Mrs. Salvatore?" the doctor walked in

Klaus bolted the room immediately. Suddenly everything became so clear. And he didn't want to be there a second longer.

"Klaus! Klaus wait! Please!" Caroline yelled as she ran after him

Klaus had made it out of the hospital and was trying to get a cab.

"Please! Just let me explain!" Caroline said

"You're married?! You're bloody married!" Klaus said

"I was, I mean I am, I mean I filed the papers and everything, and all he had to do was just sign them! I didn't even want half of the company! I just wanted to start my life over! I left the state, I thought he handled it!"

"Apparently he didn't"

"Please don't do this!"

"You're married to another man, who apparently owns a porn company, the same one you worked at, the same ones you were starring in, with him"

"Just stop! That's in my past, why are you using it against me?!"

"Because you're married! Present tense! I may be a lot of things, but messing around with a married woman isn't one of them!"

"Klaus!"

Klaus finally got a cab and climbed in, leaving Caroline behind.

* * *

Caroline stood over Damon's bed, looking at him.

"This is all your fault, if you had just signed the papers, then I wouldn't be here, stuck with you again. I don't want your company either! I just want to leave it all behind and you won't let me, even now! I could just strangle you right now!" Caroline fumed

"I think we all would" Stefan said from the doorway

"Stefan, I didn't see you there"

"So the lawyer's drafting up the paperwork"

"Great, when can I sign?"

"There's another problem"

"What?"

"You technically own half of his company"

"So? I don't want it"

"I can't run it, I don't know how. You worked with him before, you know how the business is"

"Yes a business I tried to get out of. I was having a normal life Stefan, boring, and I was going to school. I don't want this"

"Just stay for a month, help me with this. I honestly have no idea what to do"

"I just lost my boyfriend over this. Yes a real boyfriend, not some weird guy that's watched my movies. Someone who didn't know who I was, and didn't care about my past. And I just lost him because he found out I was still married to your idiot brother!"

"Then he wasn't that special then was he? He obviously didn't understand at all"

"He's been way understanding for the past 6 months. And your idiot brother ruined my life again! I should just pull the plug on him!"

"Caroline!"

"Even now he's ruining my life!"

* * *

Klaus was in the hotel room, taking his luggage and trying to leave as fast as possible. He wanted to get back to New Orleans as fast as possible. He paused for a second and took out his laptop. He opened it and searched for Caroline's porn name. He knew he shouldn't have, he had made it 6 months without searching for her. Numerous pages appeared and he could see the images from the video. He hovered over to play one and stopped. Did he really want to see her like this? His phone buzzed and he looked over. There was a text from Caroline, with an address asking him to meet her there.

* * *

Klaus got out of the cab and looked at the large building. They were in an industrial area, but most of the warehouses and building looked abandoned. He walked towards the building, looking at the address Caroline had sent him. He walked up to the door and rang the bell. THe door buzzed that it was unlocked and he walked inside. He could tell he was in a warehouse, boxes were piled against the walls. Men were moving boxes and shipping them out. He walked towards the elevator and stepped inside. He wasn't sure where he was going, but the elevator took him to the third floor. He stepped out and there were offices. He stepped up to the reception desk.

"Do you have an appointment?" the woman asked

"I'm here to meet Caroline. Do you know where she is?" Klaus asked

"Take the elevator up to the top floor. I didn't know she was seeing talent these days"

"Talent?"

"Good luck"

Klaus went back into the elevator and went to the top floor. The doors opened and Klaus walked out. He was greeted with large posters of porn actresses, and box covers on the walls as he walked towards the glass doors. He pushed them open and saw Caroline sitting at a large desk. He looked at the walls which had large posters of her. He was taken aback by them. They all seemed to be box covers from movies she had previously done. Caroline looked up and got up.

"I don't know why he kept them up here" Caroline said

"You look different in these" Klaus said

"That's cause I'm heavily photoshopped. I'm selling a fantasy here"

"Are you still?"

"No, I'm just trying to make the best out of a bad situation"

"And what is that exactly? You're still married and apparently running a porn company"

"It's just for a month, Stefan doesn't know what he's doing, at all"

Klaus walked past her, looking at the different posters and then stopping at the desk. He looked down and saw a framed picture of her, she had to been 18 and fresh faced. So young and innocent. He picked it up and looked at it.

"I don't know why he kept that one there. It's like he had enough pictures of me from the box covers" Caroline said

"Because this one was the real you"

"That girl got corrupted and lost. She did things that she doesn't want to think about again"

"What kind of things?"

"I'm sure you've seen my videos by now"

"I haven't yet, I've shown a great amount of restraint in doing so"

"Why?"

"Because it's not you, not who you are now"

"I was young and stupid back then. I did them because I thought I was in love. I did them because he wanted to, and then it started to change, like I knew he didn't love me the same way anymore, and I just thought if I kept him happy that it would work out. Look how it turned out"

"He still loves you, do you still love him?"

"An old picture doesn't mean he loves me, it means he's nostalgic for something. Or insane"

"But do you love him?"

"No, I thought I did, but if someone loves you they wouldn't share you with someone else. They wouldn't share you with other men, or make you do things with other men. If they loved you they wouldn't share themselves with other people. So no, I don't love him"

"Then why stay?"

"Because I'm the only one that knows how this company is run. This place has fallen apart while I was gone"

"Does it bother you that he still sells your movies?"

"He doesn't sell my movies anymore. I'm so last year, that people will forget who I am. They're all onto the new year, the new fresh face who's willing to do whatever, who'll do a gangbang, or whatever weird fetish is out there"

"Are you going to remain married?"

"I filed the divorce papers a year ago, all he had to do was sign them. I don't know why he didn't. it wasn't like I wanted anything from him."

"Is he the reason why we haven't had sex?"

Caroline gasped at his question. She was at a loss for words and tried to regain her composure.

"How can you even ask me that?!"

"We've been together 6 months, and we haven't been intimate"

"So? What does that have to do with this?!"

"Is it because you're married still? Is that why you don't want to be intimate with me?"

"No! It has nothing to do with him!"

"Then what is it?"

"You can't just ask me that!"

"I just did"

"I had sex on camera, like it was a job. There was no emotion or passion behind it, just orders and angles, move your leg there, smile for the camera, it was cold and callous. I want to be intimate with you, but I just want it to mean something. I don't want to feel like there's someone watching me."

"So you've thought about it"

"Yes I have. I want to, but I'm afraid that I'll screw it up"

Klaus sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders, sliding them down and pulling her closer.

"You won't screw anything up. I was just wondering why you never wanted to"

"I want to, believe me I want to"

"Alright, once you get your divorce sorted, we can talk about us some more. Until then I have to return to my gallery"

"You're leaving?"

"Yes, you're going to be here for a month, and I can't stay that long. Hopefully everything will be sorted out by then"

"Wait!"

"What?"

Caroline pulled Klaus closer and kissed him, her fingers ran through his hair and she kissed her harder. Klaus pulled away slightly.

"What was that for?" Klaus asked

"Something to remember me by" Caroline said

"I'm sorry if it sounded like I was pressuring you"

"You weren't, I want to, I really want to, but-"

"I'll be here when you're ready"


	33. Slave II

AN: part 2 of the slave drabble that was chapt 29. No beta.

* * *

Caroline is 5 when her parents fight and argue so loudly in the house she hides under the covers in hopes that they'll stop. They never do. They only get louder and louder.

Caroline is 7 when her father leaves her. She watches him leave and he never turns back. He says he will come back to see her, but he never does. This is when she learns about abandonment. Her mother leaves her alone, hiding herself in her work. Caroline is left alone and wonders what she did wrong. She never gets an answer and she never learns why. She never learns what was wrong with her that made her father want to leave her. Why her mother wouldn't stay with her or play with her. She is alone and this is how she learns.

Caroline is 9 when Elena and Bonnie promise to be her best friends. She believes them, because she so desperately wants to belong. She wants to not be alone anymore, so she believes them.

Caroline is 12 when puberty hits. She's not sure what's going on, her body is changing so quickly. There is no one to guide her, to help her, her mother is always gone. And so she sits in the bathroom crying wondering why she's bleeding. Wondering if she's dying. She's dying inside for another reason though.

Caroline is 15 when she notices boys, rather they notice her. She's happy with the attention they give her. She grows jealous when they give their attention to Elena. It is here that she learns how to be cold and mean. It is here when she learns how to be a mean girl.

Caroline is 16 when she meets Stefan. She is rejected by him for Elena. She shakes it off and meets his older brother instead. Damon will terrorize her to get to Elena. He will haunt her dreams and turn them into nightmares. He will make her uneasy in her own skin. He will make her a slave. He will make her powerless. And she hates it.

Caroline is 17 when she's caught in the crosshairs and just collateral damage. She's afraid and alone. Matt leaves her but that was to be expected. She was neurotic and insecure. She doesn't know what to do anymore.

Caroline is 17 when she dies. She dies alone.

Caroline is 17 when she wakes in an unfamiliar bed, and a hybrid sitting near her. She scrambles away from him, fearful for her life.

"What do you want from me?" Caroline asked

"Everything" Klaus answered

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No, never. I would never hurt you"

"You broke my neck"

"You wouldn't have come willingly"

"Geez, I wonder why"

Caroline is 17 when she realizes what that look in Klaus's eyes means. The way he looks at her as if she's the only thing in the universe. It's almost too much for her at times, because she finds herself not hating him anymore. She finds herself weak under his gaze, and she hates it.

"Why do you want Elena?" Caroline asked

"I don't want Elena in that sense, I just want her blood"

"What about me?"

"I want more than your blood"

"Then let her go"

"I can't do that"

"Then all these things you've been saying, how you fell in love with me centuries ago, they're just words."

"Never doubt what I feel"

"As long as you want Elena, I will never be yours"

"Caroline"

"No, you don't understand. It's always been Elena. I've always been the backup. I'm always the second choice"

"You are the only choice!"

"Then prove it! Show me!"

Caroline is 17 when she leaves Mystic Falls. Dreams of college and her career are put on hold. She looks out the window, watching the trees go by. Her little town disappears in the distance and she looks forward to the road ahead of her. She looks over at the driver side and smiles.

"Where are we going to first?" Caroline asked

"Anywhere you want sweetheart" Klaus replied

"Rome, Paris, Tokyo?"

Caroline is 17 when she falls in love.


	34. Accused

AN: short drabble based on something that really happened to a friend of mine who was absolutely livid and ran off when everyone laughed. No beta.

* * *

Klaus ignored the ringing of his phone as he sat at his desk at work. The phone continued to ring and ring until he answer it.

"What?" Klaus yelled

"Is that any way to speak to me? Your darling sister?" Rebekah said

"You're my ONLY sister"

"Details. Don't be late to the party"

"I won't be"

"And don't forget a present. You know how your niece gets"

"A trait she got from you no doubt"

"Please. It's your fault you spoil her so much"

"What does she want now?"

"I sent you a list, pick something from the list"

"Fine"

Klaus left work early and went to the toy store and walked through the aisles searching for something on the list. He found himself in a pink princess aisle. He'd never seen so much pink in his life before. He looked at the wall of toys and then back down on his phone to look at the list. There was some rustling and noise and he turned his head.

Standing at the other end of the aisle was a brunette and a little girl. The brunette was trying to get a costume onto the little girl over her clothes. It was a pink princess dress. They wanted to see if it would fit or not.

"Stop fidgeting Hope! I'm trying to get this on you" Hayley said

"I don't like this one" Hope whined

"Well it's the one we can afford"

"It's itchy and feels weird. I don't like it"

"Stop being a brat"

Hope with her hazel eyes and brown hair saw Klaus looking at her. She glared at him for listening in on her conversation with her mother.

"That man is watching me" Hope said

Hayley looked up at Klaus who was looking at the two of them. She was eyeing him as he backed away slowly.

"No! No one is looking at you" Klaus said

He grabbed whatever toy was on the shelf and left the aisle immediately. He drove to Rebekah's to his niece's party. When he saw Rebekah he shoved the toy into her hands and went inside the study looking for liquor. Rebekah looked at the toy and frowned. She followed him into the study.

"What is this? This isn't on the list of toys she wanted" Rebekah said

Klaus was drinking another glass before refilling it again.

"A bit early to be drinking Nik" Rebekah said

"Bloody hell. You made me go to that toy store to buy my niece a present, and this horrid child was there!" Klaus ranted

"Children are bratty, they do that. Have you forgotten your niece's tantrums?"

"This horrible child, had the audacity to accuse me of watching her! That I was...was..."

Rebekah burst out in laughter. Klaus glared at her.

"This is not funny. This child basically accused me in front of her mother in the toy store! For everyone to hear!"

Rebekah continued to laugh, sitting down on the chair.

"Stop laughing" Klaus said

"Oh Nik, I'm sorry, it's just funny that's all."

"No it's not! What if that woman called the police?!"

"Oh stop, that girl was being a brat, her mother set her right. No one would ever think of you in that way. I trust you around my own child Nik"

"I would hope so. I am her uncle."

"Well she has many uncles. Besides we know you have a certain type anyways. Tall, blonde, blue eyed, stubborn, fights you every step of the way. Relishes in putting you in your place"

"Where is Caroline?"

"She's outside, you should see her. Perhaps she can protect you from that child"

Rebekah laughed on her way out. Klaus finished his drink and went outside. He saw Caroline talking to Kol. He walked over to her.

"Look it's your brother" Caroline said

"Nik finally shows up" Kol said

"I've had a trying day" Klaus said

"Do tell" Kol said

Klaus told Kol and Caroline of what happened at the toy store and they both started laughing.

"Why are you laughing? It's not funny!" Klaus said

"Oh but it is! This little girl accused you! And you hate children!" Kol laughed

"You are the same man who said children were little devil spawn running around pooping, and peeing and spitting and should be held in hamster balls until they are potty trained" Caroline said

"No it was they should be contained in maturation chambers until they are of age and can contribute something useful to society" Kol added

"That horrid child accused me of being...I can't even say it" Klaus said

"Oh relax, everyone knows you're not that." Caroline said as she placed her hand on his arm

"I hate children" Klaus said

"Can't wait till you have kids" Caroline said

"Look mommy! There he is! The man that was watching me in the store!" Hope yelled

Klaus looked over and saw Hope holding onto Hayley's hand pointing at him. Klaus turned back to Caroline and kissed her. Caroline was surprised but kissed him back.

"No one's watching you Hope" Hayley said

"He was!" Hope said

"Why are you wearing a princess dress to MY party?!" Madeline yelled

Rebekah walked over and glared at Hayley and Hope.

"Are you purposely trying to ruin my daughter's party?" Rebekah asked

"I told you Hope, you can't wear it here" Hayley said

"But I want to wear it!" Hope whined

"It's not your party! It's mine!" Madeline yelled

"You're upsetting my daughter. Leave now" Rebekah said

"Fine, let's go" Hayley said tugging Hope along

"No! I want to stay! I want to stay!" Hope yelled

"Well you can't, because you just got us kicked out of another party" Hayley said

"It's not fair!"

"Stop being a brat Hope!"

"I like daddy better!"

"Well daddy is running around in the forest trying to find himself, so I'm all you got"

"This sucks!"

* * *

"You can stop now, you're accuser has left" Kol said

Caroline pushed Klaus alway slightly.

"I would have never thought it would have been a child to get you two to kiss" Kol said

"Kol!" Klaus yelled

Madeline looked at the giant head with hair. She looked at it strangely and then back at her uncle Klaus who was kissing Caroline again.

"I didn't want this" Madeline said

"I know, your uncle's very slow in some areas" Rebekah said

"Why would I want a head?"

"I don't know. But at least your uncle got what he finally wanted"


	35. Catfish

AN: This is based off the show catfish that I saw an episode of. If you don't know what catfish means, google it. No beta. Hope you're amused. AH

* * *

Caroline looked down at her phone. She had been texting her on again, off again long distance boyfriend for the past 2 year. He always responded to her no matter what time of day it was. He always listened to her, their phone calls would go late into the night. He was a great listener and so supportive of everything. Even when she thought about getting back with Tyler, he let her go. And then months later, when she found him cheating on her, she reached for her phone and called him. He answered immediately and without hesitation. He listened to her cry, and her rants and how angry she was for being a fool. He was always there for her, and he never wanted anything else in return. Well maybe a few things. They had phone sex a few times, mostly because she was in Virginia and he was in Chicago. She had offered to fly out there so they could meet in person but he always shied away from it. Finding an excuse, that made him unable to meet her in person. His sister apparently had mental issues, and he couldn't leave her alone.

Caroline sighed. Whenever they tried to video chat, something would go wrong or his sister would come back. He had sent her naked photos of himself, and she in return had done the same. He felt safe, so she trusted him, for 2 years.

She texted him a few more times and then told him she was going to see her friend and they were going to have a few drinks. She texted him a picture of herself at the bar waiting and sent it to him.

Caroline sat at the bar waiting for her friend

* * *

Klaus leaned towards the redhead who was sitting across from him. Her short dress rode up, exposing more of her thigh. She giggled and leaned closer to him. His hand rested on her thigh and he smiled. This was too easy for him at times. Women flocked to him easily, once they heard the accent, they followed him home without hesitation. It was good to be Klaus Mikaelson.

* * *

Caroline saw her friend and waved at her. She got up to greet her and hugged her tightly.

"Kat! It's so good to see you!" Caroline said

"Good to see you too, now let me breathe!" Katherine said

They both turned to head to the bar where Caroline stopped. She saw him sitting there, with a leggy redhead giggling. She saw his hand on her thigh, slowly moving higher and higher.

"That bastard!" Caroline started towards them

Katherine pulled her back.

"What are you doing?!" Katherine asked

"That's my long distance boyfriend! The one I've been talking to for the past 2 years, the one who never wants to meet me! And he's there with that redheaded skank!"

"Wait, breathe" Katherine reached and took a drink from a girl, "Here, go"

Katherine gave Caroline the drink and Caroline walked towards Klaus. The girl she took the drink from was about to say something but Katherine stopped her.

"Trust me, your drink is going to better use" Katherine said

Caroline walked up to Klaus and threw the drink in his face. The redhead moved away and Klaus wiped the liquid from his face and glared at Caroline.

"You bastard! You lying, cheating bastard!" Caroline yelled

"What the bloody hell woman!" Klaus yelled as he got up

"Girlfriend?" The redhead asked

"NO!" Klaus yelled

"Yes!" Caroline yelled

"I don't know who she bloody is!" Klaus said

"How could you cheat on me!? After everything I told you?! How could you!" Caroline yelled

"Ok, I didn't know, I'm sorry, I'm so leaving" the redhead said as she left

"Who the hell are you!?" Klaus yelled

"It's me Caroline, remember? We've been talking the past 2 years! Did you forget that too you cheater! You lying cheating bastard!"

"Don't call me that!"

"What a cheater? Because that's what you are!"

"I don't know who the hell you are, or what you're prattling on about! I've never met you and you've just cost me some lady companionship for the night. What are you one of those man hating-"

Caroline swung her arm to slap him, but he caught her wrist before she could.

"Don't ever try that again" Klaus said

"Let me go"

"No, we're going to sort this out"

Klaus pulled her away from the bar towards the restrooms.

"What is your angle?" Klaus asked

"Your voice sounds different" Caroline said

"My voice is the same as it's always been, now who the hell are you?"

"I told you, I'm Caroline. We've been talking for the past 2 years"

Caroline dug out her phone and pulled up all the texts they shared.

"See? Did you forget that too?" Caroline said

Klaus took the phone from her and read through her texts. She was sharing an incredible amount of personal things. Her hopes and dreams, her fears, her insecurities. Everything was laid out bare. She was brutally honest about everything. He looked up at her in shock.

"I know almost everything about you. And you know everything about me. I don't keep anything from you. I told you about Tyler cheating on me, how my dad left me when I was a kid, how my mom had cancer. You were there for me all those times and it didn't matter that you were in a different city. Why are you doing this to me?" Caroline asked on the brink of tears

"Sweetheart, I don't know who you are or who you think I am"

"I know you have 4 moles on your neck, one is hidden because of your shirt" Caroline started to say

Klaus reached up and covered his neck, how did she know?

"I know the story behind all your tattoos, and how you regret the panther because you think it looks stupid now and it's bleeding out of the lines"

Klaus reached over to his arm where the tattoo was and looked at her in shock.

"I know your sister is crazy, and you can't leave her alone at times. She thinks you're controlling but you just want to protect her. I know about the scars on your back and what your father did. I know about the one on your left side, and how he broke your rib when you were 17. And I know you love to drink the expensive stuff because you're such a whiskey snob."

Klaus didn't know what to say, this girl clearly knew everything about him. Things that he had buried deep, never sharing with anyone.

"I know you hate your father for what he did, But there's nothing wrong with you, it's him. And I know you're afraid of letting anyone get close to you because she hurt you. And you never want to let anyone have that power over you again"

"Are you reading my mind?"

"No, you told me all this Tristan"

"Klaus, my name is Klaus"

"Whatever your name is now, it's still me Caroline. I'm still the same girl you spoke to"

"I'm sorry Caroline, but I'm Klaus Mikaelson. Not this Tristan you speak of."

"Just tell me why you're doing this, why you never wanted to meet"

"Trust me if I had seen your picture I would have met you. I'd fly anywhere to see you"

"You never let me visit you in Chicago"

"Chicago? I've been here in New Orleans the whole time. I haven't been in Chicago in years"

Caroline pulled up a picture on her phone and showed it to him. It was a picture of Klaus standing at Millennium park. Klaus looked at it.

"This was taken ages ago. That exhibit isn't there anymore" Klaus said

"You sent me all these pictures"

Klaus scrolled through the pictures that Tristan had sent her. They were all of him in Chicago, and few others which were more recent. He kept scrolling and then stopped when he saw a naked picture of himself.

"I can see why you were so taken" Klaus said

Caroline took her phone back from him.

"Tell me did you return the favor?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Oh I think it is, considering you have a naked picture of me. And I don't have one of you"

"I sent you a few tasteful ones"

"Really? Because I never got them"

"You're not funny"

"Well you've clearly seen what I have to offer, I can see why you were so taken with me"

"Clearly I've been catfished"

"What?"

"Someone's had a real good laugh at me. They obviously took your pictures and pretended to be you so they could do this to me. And I was stupid enough to let them"

"Now, don't be so hard on yourself. I think we both should find out who's behind this. Why don't you call this Tristan person and see what he has to say"

Caroline called Tristan and put him on speaker. He answered immediately.

"Caroline? How is everything?" Tristan asked

Klaus's eyes narrowed as he realized who it was. Caroline looked at him and he made a motion with his hands to go on.

"Great, just wanted to see how you were" Caroline said

"Fine, my sister's going crazy again, and I have to take care of her"

"Oh, that's been happening a lot"

"Yes, look can I call you back later?"

"Sure"

Caroline hung up on him, and Klaus looked as if he was ready to murder someone.

"I know who it is, and I'm going to kill him" Klaus said

"Who is it?"

"Oh his name is Tristan, his sister is indeed crazy. I dated her years ago, it ended and I left Chicago."

"So why would he pretend to be you?"

"You've seen everything I have to offer, why wouldn't you?"

"Wow, so humble"

"I suppose it's his own weird way at getting back at me. His sister did have mental issues. She was getting worse and refused any medication. It got so bad that I couldn't handle it anymore, so I left her with her brother and left. I heard he had to get her committed."

"Oh my god"

"But that's still no excuse to go around parading to be me, lying to unsuspecting girls, using them"

"Right like you're such a white knight"

"I make my intentions known before anything happens. He lures you in, makes you tell him your darkest secrets and then keeps stringing you along. I find that despicable"

"So what are we going to do about it?"

"Now there's a we?"

"Hey, I've been lied to this entire time. I want to see him, the real him, look at him in the fact and ask him why"

"Fancy a trip to Chicago then?"

* * *

Wonders what will happen when she meets the real Tristan?


	36. Love Potion

AN: Another drabble. based on a prompt that I got about a love potion. No Beta.

* * *

Caroline walked into Bonnie's house, waving the smoke out of her face. She saw Bonnie was making something in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked

"Not sure, I'm trying to make a potion"

"What kind of potion?"

"One to make my powers stronger"

"Do you need any help?"

"No I'm good"

Caroline looked around at all the different ingredients and bottles. She picked up one that was very old and dusty. She pushed the dust off the label of the bottle. There were strange symbols on it.

"Don't touch that one!" Bonnie yelled

Caroline put the bottle down. Damon flashed into the house.

"Bon Bon" Damon said

"Damon don't make me revoke your invitation" Bonnie said

"You can't do that"

"Watch me"

"Whatever, we need to chop chop with the potion. Klaus is still running around free with his hybrids"

"You're not helping" Bonnie said

Damon looked at the different bottles and opened up a few to smell them.

"Whew! What's in here a skunk?" Damon asked

"Put that down, you're not helping, get out" Bonnie said

"Chop chop Bon Bon" Damon said

"Shut up Damon" Caroline said

Damon tosses the bottle he's holding and it spills all over Caroline.

"Damon! What the hell!" Caroline yells

The potion sinks into her skin and dries immediately. Bonnie turns her head and walks over to Caroline and twirls her blonde hair around her finger.

"You have pretty hair" Bonnie said

"Um ok, thanks?" Caroline said

"Move over Bonnie" Damon said pushing her

"Don't be mean to Bonnie" Caroline said

"Of course not, I just want to be closer to you" Damon said

"Ew. Go away"

"But I can't help it"

Damon moved closer to her, and she backed away.

"Stop it Damon!"

"I just-"

Caroline flashed to the other side of the room. Damon followed her and Bonnie used her magic and sent him flying across the room.

"She's mine!" Bonnie said

"I don't think so Bon Bon!" Damon said

Caroline flashed out of the house. She didn't know what was going on but she didn't want to be there anymore. She decided to go to the Grill. When she walked in, everyone turned to look at her. Caroline walked over to the bar where Matt was working. Matt smiled and leaned over the bar.

"Hey Care" Matt said

"Can I get a chocolate milkshake?" Caroline asked

"Anything for you"

Matt left and another guy sat next to her.

"So do you come here often?" The guy asked

Caroline rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening. She turned back to the guy.

"No, not interested, go away" Caroline said

"But you're so beautiful"

Caroline looked at the guy again and compelled him to leave.

"Go back to what you were doing before and leave me alone" Caroline said

The guy shook his head and then looked back at her again.

"But I want to be with you"

Caroline backed away from him. Her compulsion didn't work. Was there vervain in the water? She felt someone else stand next to her and put their arm around her. She looked over and saw Stefan.

"She's busy, get lost" Stefan said

"Why don't you get lost?" The guy said

"Oh my god" Caroline said

Stefan leaned over and kissed Caroline on the cheek and she froze.

"What's going on Stefan?" Caroline asked

"I'm in love with you" Stefan said

"No, I'm in love with her!" The guy said

The two started fighting.

"Stop it!" Caroline yelled

Matt showed up and tried to break it up.

"None of you are in love with her!" Matt yelled, "Because I am"

Matt kissed Caroline and she pushed him off.

"Everyone needs to stop kissing me!" Caroline yelled as she left

She was heading towards the exit when the men all got up to follow her. She ran outside and bumped into Klaus.

"In a rush?" Klaus asked

"God could this day get any worse?" Caroline said

The men followed her outside and Klaus stood in front of her.

"I'm in love with you!"

"No I am!"

"I love you! Let me show you!"

"Caroline I love you!"

Klaus reached over and held onto her hand.

"Don't let go" Klaus said

Klaus grabbed Caroline and flashed off. Stefan flashed after them. Klaus took her to his mansion and left her in the study.

"Are you also in love with me?" Caroline asked

"That's a strong word, I said I fancy you, I wouldn't go that far to call it love" Klaus said

"You're immune to it somehow"

"I suppose"

"Everyone has gone crazy, they're all in love with me or something. But how are you immune? Stefan's all crazy too"

"I'm a hybrid love, I'm different"

"This is all Damon's fault, he threw that potion on me"

"A love potion? I wondered what that scent on you was"

"You were smelling me?"

"No, the scent is very strong, it's coming out of your skin"

"I need a shower!"

An hour later, Caroline had scrubbed her skin red. She came out, and found a dress waiting for her. She couldn't find her clothes, so she put on the dress and went to find Klaus.

"Klaus? Are you here?" Caroline called out

"Down here love" Klaus said

Caroline went downstairs and saw Klaus standing over Stefan and Damon.

"What did you do?" Caroline asked

"They came for you, declaring their undying love for you. It was getting rather tiresome. They'll wake soon enough" Klaus said

"Where are my clothes?"

"They were soaked with that potion. I thought you wanted to get rid of the scent"

"Oh"

"But the potion has been absorbed into your skin. I can still smell it on you"

"I was in the shower for an hour!"

"You're just going to have to wait for the potion to wear off"

"How long is that going to take!?"

"Most love potions don't last that long, it should be gone by tomorrow. You can take any of the rooms upstairs"

Klaus sat down across from her and picked up his sketchbook. Caroline fidgeted with her hands and didn't know what to do. Klaus smiled to himself and began sketching to her.

"How do you not have a tv? I'm so bored" Caroline

"How about a game then?" Klaus asked

"Oh no, I'm not playing strip poker with you"

"Interesting how your mind goes there, is there something you want to tell me?"

"No! What game do you want to play?"

"Chess"

"Chess?"

"Have you ever played?"

"No, no one ever taught me how"

"Here, I'll teach you how to play then"

Caroline sat across from Klaus as he set up the pieces.

"This is the pawn, they are rather expendable and move one space. But if you manage to get your pawn across the board it becomes a queen. We'll get to her in a minute"

"This is the rook"

"It looks like a castle"

"Yes, the rook-"

"Oh and a horse"

"That's a knight-"

"And this pointy thing"

"That's a bishop"

"Really? Then what's this one with the plus sign on it?"

"That's the king"

"Who names these things? Why isn't there a prince or a squire or what are those other things called?"

"Sweetheart"

"Sorry, I ask a lot of questions"

"Nothing to be sorry for. The object of the game is to capture the king"

"Figures"

"Yes, the queen as I mentioned before is the most powerful piece on the board. She can go wherever she wants, in whatever direction she wants. She can protect the king or let him be captured. When a pawn reaches the other side of the board it runs into a queen, changing the game"

"So everything rests on the queen"

"Yes"

"So she has all the power"

"Yes, she always has"

Caroline felt his gaze on her and she looked back down at the board.

"So let's play"

In the morning, Stefan and Damon found themselves chained and hung from the ceiling of the mansion. Caroline walked downstairs and looked at them.

"Feeling better?" Caroline asked

"Much, can you get us down from here?" Damon asked

"Yeah, this is really embarrassing as it is" Stefan said

"Do you remember what happened?" Caroline asked

"Sadly yes, now let me down" Damon said

Caroline went to say goodbye to Klaus. He was sketching again.

"Hey" caroline said

"Leaving already?" Klaus asked

"Yeah, everything's back to normal, so I'm gonna go"

"Alright"

"Thanks for everything. You didn't have to. I know I haven't been nice to you about anything, and since you were the only one immune you didn't have to help me"

"I wasn't immune"

"What?"

"I've grown used to seeing you, hearing you, wanting you, and you rejecting me that I know better than to grab you and try to kiss you like the others. The potion doesn't work on someone who's already in love"

"You said that was a strong word and you only fancied me"

"I lied"

Caroline felt a blush creep on her cheeks. She looked down and saw the chess board. She walked over to it and knocked the king over. She looked back up at him.

"Would you sacrifice the queen for the king?" Caroline asked

"Never"

"Why?"

"Because she's too valuable"

"But the point of the game is to capture the king"

"He is nothing without her"

Caroline leaned closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. She brushed her cheek against his and then looked at his lips. She leaned closer and kissed him and Klaus kissed her back with full force. Her arms were around his neck and he pushed her against the table, knocking over the chess pieces.


	37. Superheroes

AN: This drabble is based on this prompt that I got. It's AU, and no beta. And the name generator gave me the names of the superheroes. Seriously I can't make this stuff up!

 _"i was your sidekick and faked my death to protect you and now you've got a new sidekick that you might be dating and i never told you i was in love with you but i also never told you i wasn't dead so i'm just wallowing in self pity over here also i'm working for the bad guys now and supposed to kill you oops"_

* * *

Caroline pushed her blonde hair aside and looked out at the city before her. Two years ago she was different, he was different, but now there was no going back. She had heard of him finding a replacement for her. She cringed at the name. She cringed even more at the thought of them.

Two years ago, she was Platinum Shadow. She worked with Nightbolt protecting the city, running along the rooftops, and she refused to be called a sidekick. She was much more than that. So much more.

But now she was Silver Scorpion, and she worked for the bad guys. Everything changed that night, when she made her choice.

"We know who you are Caroline" Julian said circling her

"Are we going to play if you show me mine I'll show you yours?" Caroline answered

"And I know you're in love with him"

"I have a lot of boyfriends"

"I know Nightbold is Klaus Mikaelson. He plays the bored reckless billionaire quite well. Sadly his family is so concerned over his reckless ways. His brothers Elijah, Kol, and Finn and especially his sister, Rebekah was it? Or as you call her Delphi"

"What do you want?"

"It's really simple, I want you to die"

* * *

Klaus looked from the rooftop at the pier. He could see people were unloading something. He could hear footsteps behind him and turned around.

"Damnit Cami, I told you to switch boots. I can hear you a mile away" Klaus said

"Hello, we have superhero names for a reason Nightbolt!"

"Your name is too ridiculous, I am not using it"

"Well you wouldn't let me be the second Platinum-"

"No! That was hers and hers alone"

"Whatever, I picked mine, so deal with it. Anyways, what do these Heretics want now?"

"I don't know, they disappeared 2 years ago, but now they're back"

"I looked at the ship's cargo log. It's just the usual stuff,"

"There's nothing usual about it"

"Are you just going to jump in there guns blazing?"

"I don't use guns"

"Whatever, let's do this"

Klaus stood up and Cami wrapped her arms around him.

"You know, you should learn how to do this" Klaus said

"I have really bad aim ok? Besides this is faster"

Klaus took out this a small hand held crossbow and shot out a hook and wire. He swung the both of them down into the pier.

"You can let go now" Klaus said

Cami held on a little bit too long and released him. The workers immediately saw them and ran off.

"Well that's no fun" Klaus said

"Nightbolt, we meet again, who's this?" Julian said walking out of the darkness

"I'm Professor Confident Stranger" Cami said proudly

"What? Did you use those generator things? Or did you throw random words on the wall to see which one stuck?" Julian laughed

"I told you to change it" Klaus said

"Whatever" Cami said

Cami took out a small mirror and pointed it Julian. A beam of light shot out at him, but he just smiled and it deflected back to Cami, knocking her onto the ground.

"Your new sidekick doesn't know about my abilities does she? Maybe she'll last longer than the last one. What was her name again?" Julian said

Klaus charged at him, punching and kicking at him. Julian managed to dodge his attacks. He remembered that Julian could deflect anything that was directed at him, except brute force. His gadgets wouldn't work against him, but his fists would, if he could land a shot.

Julian stood at the edge of the pier, near the water.

"This has been fun, but I really have to go" Julian said before stepping off

Klaus ran to the edge and saw that Julian and landed in a boat and was speeding away. Driving the boat was a woman with incredibly long blonde hair. Cami got up and rushed over to Klaus.

"I thought you read up on all the villains I previously faced" Klaus said

"I did"

"Then you would have known that he has the ability to deflect whatever weapon you use against him, and then use it against you"

"It's a lot to read up on! And those colored post its were so annoying!"

"What did you do!?"

* * *

"I need you to make sure no one gets inside once the ritual begins. NO ONE" Julian said

His henchman nodded and Silver Scorpion stood there looking bored. Her long blonde hair reached the floor, but was pulled into a high ponytail. Julian entered the room and locked the door. The other Heretics were there and they began the ritual.

Caroline had read the papers and saw the pictures of Nightbolt and his new sidekick. They looked close. But she couldn't blame Klaus for moving on. After all, he thought she was dead, and she didn't let him think otherwise.

There was a loud crash from the ceiling and two bodies fell down. The henchmen went and attacked. Caroline looked up and saw Klaus and Cami fighting. Klaus easily took out the henchmen while Cami blinded one with her mirror. The two walked up to the door and Caroline blocked their path.

"You must be new" Klaus said

Caroline didn't answer him, instead she tilted her head. Her ponytail whipped both of them, sending them back.

"that's a new one" Klaus said

"She's definitely not in the reading material" Cami said

Caroline pulled her hair out of the ponytail and let it flow freely. Her hair began to move on it's own. One side reached over and picked up Cami and held her in the air. The other went after Klaus who managed to escape its grasp. Cami reached for her mirror again and managed to burn her way out of the hair. She fell onto the ground and Caroline yelled.

"You should do something about those split ends" Cami said

"I don't have any, though you should do something about those black roots" Caroline said

Caroline's hair grew back, and reached over to Cami. It grabbed the mirror and then slapped her across the face. Her hair then picked up Cami and hung her from the chandelier. Klaus charged at her and Caroline jumped up to avoid him. She landed gracefully on the ground, her hair falling back into place. Klaus went after her again, and Caroline dodged his blows, falling back easily, before kicking him in the face and then pushing herself off the wall to land behind him and kick him again. Klaus knew that move. He knew it too well. He spun around to grab her but she jumped away. Klaus swept the ground with his leg when she landed, knocking her onto the floor. Her hair pushed her back up and he was face to face with her.

"Only one person knew that move" Klaus said

Caroline backed away, but he held onto her arm.

"Only one person could execute it properly" Klaus said as he reached for her mask, "Only one person would leave themselves open when they landed because they thought too highly of their gymnastic skills because they were head cheerleader"

Klaus ripped her mask away, but her hair quickly covered her face. Klaus leaned in and kissed her, and the hair started to pull away, revealing Caroline.

"Why?" Klaus asked

"It doesn't matter anymore" Caroline said

"It matters to me, I mourned you, for 2 years!"

"I doubt that, you replaced me rather easily"

"I didn't want to do this anymore, but Delphi said you would have wanted me to go on. To protect the city. Where did you go?"

The ground started shaking and Klaus held onto Caroline tighter. They both looked over at the door to the room and a bright light came out of it.

"Don't look!" Caroline said

Klaus held her closer as her hair wrapped around both of them. There was an explosion and then it was over. Caroline's hair unwrapped itself. The door blew off its hinges. Klaus looked inside and saw Julian and the other Heretics on the ground. There was a woman standing in the middle of them looking around. She rushed over to Julian and held his face in her hands.

"Julian? It's me, Julian, wake up" the woman said

"Lily?" Julian said opening his eyes

"It's me, you brought me back" Lily smiled

"What just bloody happened?" Klaus asked

"Julian has been trying to bring her back for the past few centuries. She was trapped inside the Phoenix stone. He had to perform the ritual when the stars were aligned or he'd have to wait another few centuries" Caroline said

"He did all this for a woman?"

"He's loved her for centuries"

"But what happened to you?"

"He threatened to reveal who you were, who we all were, your family to everyone. He threatened to go after them if I didn't die"

"What?!"

"I fake my own death and gave him the phoenix stone so he would leave you and your family alone."

"And the explosion at the factory?"

"That really did happen, it did something to my hair"

"I missed you so much. I thought you died."

"Scorpion, thank you for everything. Your secret and all his secrets will never be revealed" Julian said

The heretics all held hands and then disappeared. Caroline pulled away from Klaus, her hair wrapping itself into a braid.

"Caroline! Wait!" Klaus said

"There's nothing to say"

"There's plenty to say!"

"You've moved on, by all means move on"

"I never wanted to move on. I've wanted you back for so long now"

"I'm not that girl anymore"

"No, you're the Silver Scorpion"

"And I'm no one's sidekick"

"You never were. Come with me"

"What about my replacement?"

"She's not suited for this, I think she's better helping Delphi"

"I'm not really convinced"

"Then let me convince you"

Klaus smiled and pulled her into another kiss. Caroline's hair wrapped around his waist pulling him closer.

"Hey, can you get me down from here? Guys?" Cami yelled from the chandelier


	38. Prospero

AN: just a little something that came to me. No beta. AH/AU

* * *

Caroline was carrying boxes of her things into her new apartment. She was walking down the block towards her apartment when she heard a loud bark. She paused and looked to the side of her boxes and saw a giant st bernard dog sitting there looking at her. He was trying to tell her that he was there, and she walked around him slowly. The dog yawned and stretched out and laid out on the sidewalk. Caroline found her building, which was really a 3 story brown house that was converted into apartments. Caroline wiped the sweat from her head and went back out. This time she jumped over the large dog. She couldn't help but smile. She returned carrying more boxes and this time she heard the dog barking again. She stopped and looked around and saw the dog barking at a bunch of girls who were standing in front of him. She looked around and saw that the girls were staring at a man who was washing his car. The dog barked louder and then nudged the girls away. He jumped up, trying to play with them, but they screamed and ran off. The dog looked sad and sat back down.

"Awe," Caroline set her boxes down, "You're just a big puppy aren't you? No one wants to play with you?"

Caroline began to pet the dog and scratching behind it's ears. The dog wagged it's tail and relished in the attention.

"You look like Barkley from Sesame Street, though a little less puppet. What is your name?" Caroline said

"His name is Prospero" Klaus said

Caroline turned and saw Klaus standing there, his t shirt wet, giving her a clear view of what was underneath. Unable to say anything, she closed her mouth, and Prospero jumped on her, knocking her to the ground. The dog was on top of her, panting happily, licking her face.

"Prospero, no!" Klaus commanded

The dog whined and walked back to Klaus. Caroline sat up, shaking her head. She stood up and dusted herself off. Klaus had attached a leash to Prospero and held him close.

"What kind of name is Prospero anyways?" Caroline asked

"It's from the Tempest. Do you not read?" Klaus

"I read, I'm just saying it's a odd name for a dog. He was a magician"

"Prospero was powerful in sorcery, a magician, you make him sound like he pulls a rabbit out of a hat"

"Excuse me Shakespeare"

"And he controls the monster Caliban on the island. What was I suppose to name him? Buddy?"

"You sound so snobby right now"

"He's my dog, I'll name him whatever I want"

"Your dog is sweet, the exact opposite of you"

"He is fearsome when he wants to be"

"Yeah, chasing away your groupies makes him so scary"

"Are you jealous?"

"You wish"

Prospero had watched the two arguing back and forth. He decided he didn't like watching these two argue and wanted them to play with him instead. So he started walking around both of them, while Klaus held his leash. The two were busy arguing that they didn't realize that Prospero and managed to tie them together, with a final pull, the leash tightened around them. Klaus and Caroline were flush up against each other. Prospero wagged his tail and then jumped on both of them.

"No! No!" Klaus yelled

They both fell into the grass luckily with the giant dog on top of them. The dog began licking both their faces.

"No, stop it right now. No. Get off me Prospero!" Klaus commanded

"Looks like he doesn't want to listen to you" Caroline said

"Prospero, get off me. You're heavy"

"He just wants some attention from you"

"Prospero you're crushing my chest"

The dog relented and got off of them. Klaus gasped for air, while Caroline looked around. The dog turned and was greeting someone else.

"Hello big boy, how as my brother been treating you?" Kol asked

"Kol! Help us up!" Klaus yelled

"Us? Who's us?" Kol asked

"Kol!"

Kol smirked and unhooked the leash from the dog. He pulled the both of them up, and untangled the leash. Caroline pulled away from Klaus, feeling the heat from his body was making her want to do inappropriate things with him. Prospero pressed his large head into her leg. She reached down to pet him.

"Something's wrong with the hose" Kol said

Klaus turned back at his brother. Kol was looking at the hose and no water was coming out.

"What did you do?" Klaus asked

"I didn't do anything" Kol said

Klaus and Kol were looking at the hose, trying to figure out why there was no water coming out. They both looked at it and then each other. Caroline was petting the dog still, smiling.

"You got the hose stuck under the tire" Kol said pull it free

Klaus was still holding the house and turned back around when the water came shooting out, unfortunately it was pointed at Caroline. She shrieked when she felt the cold water and Klaus immediately pointed it away from her. Kol stood there and watched as the water made what she was wearing very transparent. Her pink t shirt became transparent as well as the white bra she wore underneath. Caroline looked down and covered herself.

"Pervert!" Caroline yelled as she ran off.

"Bagsy! Bagsy!" Kol yelled

"You can't call bagsy on her!" Klaus said

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I saw her first"

"Oh no, come on brother!"

Caroline hugged as she dried herself off. She pulled on a black shirt, when there was a knock at her door. She looked through the peephole and saw nothing. She opened the door slowly and saw Prospero sitting there along with her boxes. She smiled and the dog wagged its tail. She walked into the hallway and saw Klaus climbing up the stairs carrying more of her boxes.

"I apologize for my brother" Klaus said

"Sending your dog in first so I won't be mad, well played"

"I'd like to make it up to you if you'd let me"

"Ok"

"Since you're new here and moving in, I could take you out to lunch"

"After we're done moving"

"Then that'll be dinner"

"Food is food"

"Alright"

"Get moving"

"Prospero guard the door" Klaus said


	39. p0rn baby

Random drabble, no beta. This came to me randomly while watching a documentary on p0rn. I hope you're amused.

Klaus sat at on the seat watching his mother pour tea into a tea cup for him. She went through all the motions with such delicate hands Klaus knew she was stalling. He graciously took the cup from her and took a sip. Esther took a sip and placed it back on the saucer.

"I wanted to tell you about your father, your real father" Ester began

That caught Klaus's attention. He paused as he was about to take another sip.

"What about him?" Klaus asked

"I never told you this, but I was very young when I had Finn and Elijah. Mikael and I had a falling out. He was too controlling and jealous. We separated for a year"

"Really? I never thought you'd ever leave him, not with the abusive hand he had, and the manipulation" Klaus said as he took another sip

"For a year, I escaped and ran off. He tried to find me but failed miserably. I made it a point to show him that I could survive without him, that I didn't need him"

"Lovely" Klaus said sarcastically

"I ended up in California. There wasn't much that I could do"

"You don't say? A socialite as yourself with no skills?"

"I ended up doing adult movies for a year. The money was good and I never need anyone especially Mikael for anything":

Klaus froze, the tea cup almost slipped out of his hand, his face pale white and his mouth gaping open.

"Close your mouth dear, it's very unbecoming"

"I'm a porn baby!?"

"Niklaus! Such crass language!"

"I'm a porn baby! Do you even know who my father really is!?"

"Of course I do!"

"How?!"

"Well you see, once I met your father I stopped doing scenes with men and switched only to women, the pay wasn't as great, but the women were far more-"

"MOTHER!"

"You asked"

Klaus put the tea cup on the table and placed his hands there to stable himself. He tried to remain calm.

"Was my father also doing these movies?"

"No, he was a camera man. Very sweet"

"Where is he?"

"California. He wants to meet you, he didn't know about you"

"Why not?"

"I left before I told him"

"Why did you go back to Mikael?"

"He found me eventually, felt the shame of knowing what I had done, demanded I return back to England"

"I refused of course, but instead told him, he if ever tried to control me again, I'd leave and make sure everyone know who I was"

"Yet you let him treat me as a second class citizen"

"I didn't let him do anything"

"You let him beat me within an inch of my life!"

"And that was the ONLY time it happened! He never laid on a hand on you since then!"

"No he just tried to manipulate me"

"And yet you are"

"Wonderful. I need something stronger than tea now"

Klaus had been communicating with his father via email, and flew to California to see him. He drove to the address he was given. It was a house and he walked inside easily. There was a camera crew setting up inside and he looked around for his father. He felt a body collide into his.

"Oh, sorry, didn't see you there" Caroline said

"My fault love" Klaus said

"Oh, are you new?"

"I'm looking for someone"

"Tell me you're working with me. They weren't kidding about the accent"

"I'm looking for Ansel"

Caroline smiled and placed her hands on his chest. Her hands slowly slid down to his waist and then even lower. He yelped when she grabbed him.

"I like to know what I'm working with"

"Gorgeous, are we doing a threesome?" Enzo asked

"I hope so" Caroline said

"Niklaus?" Ansel said walking closer

"Father?" Klaus said

"Father?" Caroline said looking between the both of them

"I think this is our cue to leave" Enzo said

XD I know I have posted in a while, I'll try to be better about it now.


	40. Christmas

AN: just a quick drabble I thought up. No beta. Takes place after Caroline gives birth, and Klaus has been walled up and is dessicating. Not sure which season that is.

* * *

Caroline had tucked the twins into bed. She sighed and walked downstairs where the tree was still lit. This would be her first Christmas without her mother. She looked outside the window and saw the stars twinkling above. She'd wish for her mother to be alive again, she'd wish for her life to be normal, she'd wish for something good to happen in her life for once. But all she was left with was silence. She sighed and turned to go to bed, when she found herself outside standing in the snow. She looked around, and realized she was in a forest. She could hear someone walking through the snow and flashed towards them.

Klaus was walking through the snow slowly. He was disoriented, he wasn't sure what was happening. He was trapped, bricked behind that wall, but then he was outside in the snow. He leaned on a tree to get his bearings. He could hear someone approaching. He looked up and saw Caroline standing before him, wearing a ridiculous reindeer pajama set.

"Klaus?" Caroline said

"Hello sweetheart, do you know where we are?" Klaus asked

"No, are you hurt?"

"I'm just a bit disoriented. The magic that brought me here is making my head spin"

Caroline walked over to him, and helped him stand up. It started to snow.

"We have to get out of here" Caroline said

"We're not safe out in the open like this" Klaus said

They started walking and found a cave. They walked inside to hide from the cold. Klaus looked around and started a fire. Caroline sat down next to him.

"How have you been?" Caroline asked

"New Orleans has kept me busy" Klaus said

"You want to be King and all"

"No, not anymore. I just want to be with my family"

"I know how you feel, this is the first Christmas without my mom. It feels empty. I miss her"

Klaus put his arm around her and she curled into his side.

"You're warm" Caroline said

"The perks of being a hybrid"

"I'm afraid that I'll forget her"

"One of the tragedies of being immortal, you will outlive everyone"

"I miss her, and I miss you"

"Caroline…"

Caroline looked up at him, and moved slowly to kiss him. He pulled her closer, his hands on her back. Her hands moved to push off his jacket, his pulled off her reindeer shirt. The fire would die out before they would stop. THe sound of bare skin slapping against each other filled the cave. Their naked bodies lay on the ground, as the sky began to change colors, hues of purple and pink began to illuminate the cave. Caroline lay on his chest, her fingers playing with the necklace he wore.

"Ask me again" Caroline said

"What?"

"Ask me to come to New Orleans"

"No Caroline. You can't come"

"Why? Because you have a new family?"

"It's not safe-"

"Klaus! Your skin, you're dessicating"

Klaus looked at his arm and saw the grey spreading. He cupped Caroline's face.

"Promise me you won't come, it's dangerous now. It's not safe for you. I've been-"

Caroline awoke abruptly on the floor where she was standing the night before. She looked around and saw that she was back in the house she and Alaric shared. She could hear the twins still sleeping. She got up and looked for her phone and called Klaus. It went straight to voicemail. She wanted to text him but she didn't know what to say. Dread filled her. What if something had happened to him? She flashed upstairs to change.

Alaric was walking out his room when he saw Caroline walk out of hers with a bag.

"Going somewhere?" Alaric asked

"Yeah, just a few days. I need to clear my head"

"I know this is your first Christmas without her"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Alright, well have a clearing trip then, we'll be here when you get back"

Caroline didn't say anything but left. She got into her car and started to drive.

Klaus was still trapped behind the wall, wondering if it was all a dream or not. His mind would often go to strange places. He heard footsteps approaching.

"Your phone started ringing early this morning, the first time in a long time. Now who is this Caroline? She didn't leave a message" Marcel said from outside the wall

Merry Christmas everyone!


	41. Unexpected

AN: inspired by life unexpected. Just a drabble. No beta, be amused.

* * *

Klaus was walking into his restaurant, carrying the produce he managed to purchase at the farmer's market earlier this morning. He walked in and saw a young man standing there.

"Can I help you with something?" Klaus asked

"Are you Niklaus Mikaelson?" the young man asked

"Nobody calls me that except my mother, what did she send me now?" Klaus said putting the produce down

"Just sign here"

Klaus took the pen and signed it without thinking.

"You can put it in the back office" Klaus said

"Right"

The young man turned to leave, he paused and looked back at Klaus. Klaus was picking up the produce and heading to the kitchen.

* * *

Caroline was going over the script of her morning daytime show. The cameras were pointed at her and it was a segment about making smoothies. Her co star Stefan sat next to her while his hair was being fussed with.

* * *

Kol was heading to the restaurant. He opened the door to the kitchen.

"Nik! What are you up to?" Kol asked

"I'm busy" Klaus answered

"You're always busy, but I think you want to listen"

"What is it now?"

"Did you sign something this morning?"

"What the bloody hell is is this about?"

"Did you sign something this morning?"

"Delivery"

"Nik, next time read what you're signing, and who you're signing it to"

"What are you prattling on about?"

Kol sighed and pulled in the young man from before.

"Let me go!" the young man yelled

"What's going on?" Klaus asked

Kol pushed the young man towards Klaus.

"Look at him! You know who he is" Kol said

Klaus looked at the young man standing before him. There was something familiar about him. The curly blonde hair, the blue eyes, the dimples, and that smirk.

"It can't be" Klaus said

Kol grabbed the paper out of the young man's hands and shoved it in Klaus's face.

"You're a daddy Nik!" Kol said

* * *

Caroline finished her smoothing making segment and was putting on a jacket to go outside and see some of the fans. She went out with her co star, Stefan, and walked among the walked and talked until someone grabbed her arm. She looked up and saw Klaus.

"Klaus?" Caroline said

"We need to talk" Klaus said

"I'm live on the air, I can't" Caroline said

"Caroline! Who are you talking to here?" Stefan asked

"No one, just a fan" Caroline said

"Love, we both know that's not true" Klaus said

"Wait, you two know each other. How do you know each other?" Stefan asked

"No, not the time. No Stefan" Caroline said

"We want to know! Did you know her from high school? Was she a nerd? A geek? Did she lose a ton of weight and you're here to win her back?" Stefan teased

"Shut up!" Caroline yelled

Everyone was quiet and looked at her. She looked around and saw everyone staring. She bolted quickly and Klaus tried to find her.

"Commercial break!" Stefan yelled

* * *

Caroline managed hide in an alleyway, and catch her breathing. Klaus saw her and slowly approached her. Caroline looked up.

"You've got some nerve coming here!" Caroline yelled

"Sweetheart"

"Don't you sweetheart me! What the hell were you thinking?"!

"I needed to talk to you"

"Yes, always what you want, what you need, screw everyone else. I can see some things haven't changed"

"Caroline-"

"What?! What the hell is it that you had to embarrass me live on tv?!"

Klaus took a step back.

"Our son, Henry" Klaus moved to the side

Henry walked up to Caroline.

"Hi" Henry said awkwardly

Caroline looked at him, and he was the spitting image of Klaus when he was a teenager, everything except the bright blonde hair.

"How are you? Are you ok? Do you need anything?" Caroline asked

"I'm fine, I just need you to sign this" Henry shoved the paper at her

"What is this?" Caroline asked

"It's a document allowing me to be legally emancipated" Henry said

"From what? Your adoptive parents? Are they hurting you?" Caroline asked

"Henry's never been adopted, he's in foster care his whole life" Klaus said

"What?"

"So if you could sign it that would be great" Henry said

"But the social worker said that you would be adopted, that you were a baby and people loved babies" Caroline said

"They usually do, except I have a hole in my heart, lots of medical procedures and surgeries. Most people didn't want to deal with that, they left me with the state" Henry said

Caroline tried not to cry, but her baby, the baby she had given up was back and told her that he never got the family she couldn't give him. That she had left him alone in the world.

"I had a bunch of surgeries, and it's ok now. So can you just sign it?" Henry asked

Caroline signed the paper and handed him back the pen.

"Thanks" Henry said as he started to leave

"Wait! Where are you going?" Caroline asked

"To court, so I can do this and be emancipated"

"I can take you there" Caroline said

"You love have a show to appear on, I'll take him" Klaus asid

"No wait!"

"And then we're going to have a conversation on what happened 15 years ago" Klaus said

* * *

Henry sat in court, ready to be free of foster care. The judge sat there looking over his case. Caroline and Klaus sat down watching.

"Henry William Fores Mikaelson, please rise" the judge said

Henry stood up.

"You want to be emancipated from foster care is that right?"

"Yes"

"You're just about to turn 16"

"Yes, and I can legally apply for emancipation"

"And what will you do with this emancipation?"

"Finish school, get a job, get a place of my own, I want to get out of the system"

"And where will you live?"

"There's a small studio apartment I've applied to"

"And who is going to co sign this?"

"I have $5000 saved up"

"Young man, no landlord is going to rent out an apartment to a minor without a sponsor or guarantor, you have no job, no means to support yourself, you are not ready to go out on your own"

"But I have my birth parent's signatures. The law states that I can be emancipated"

"Yes your birth parents. Signatures that were obtained without a witness nor were they notarized, these are not valid. I will have to order you back to foster care"

"No! You can't! It's the 9th one I've been to!"

"That is true, where are your birth parents?"

"Here!" both Klaus and Caroline said as they stood up

The judge looked over at them, and then back at the file.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, you are a restaurateur, and own your own business?"

"Yes" Klaus answered

"And Caroline Forbes, you're a local morning tv show host"

"Yes"

"Henry, I will not order you back to foster care, I will award joint custody of you to your birth parents, temporarily. They have the financial means to support you until the time you turn 18"

"No! That's a terrible idea!" Henry yelled

"Dismissed!" the judge struck the gavel

* * *

Henry ran out of court. Caroline and Klaus chased after him.

"Wait! Henry wait!" Klaus yelled

"What for?! I don't need you! I don't need any of you!" Henry said

"Henry please!" Caroline said

"You left me! You left me once! You can just do it again, since you had no problem the first time! I don't need either of you!" Henry yelled

"I didn't know you existed until you showed up at my restaurant!" Klaus said

"And you dismissed me like I was a delivery boy" Henry said

"It wasn't his fault. He didn't know." Caroline said

"Why didn't you tell me?" Klaus asked

"You were gone, you left me, you disappeared one day and I never knew what happened to you. I went to your father and he said to get rid of it" Caroline said

"Mikael isn't my father" Klaus said

"What?" Caroline asked

"This is all too soap opera for me right now. I'm leaving, don't bother to find me, you didn't for the past 15 years, why start now?" Henry said as he walked away

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Klaus asked

"You left, I was 16 and scared and I didn't know what to do. The social worker and Mikael both told me it was the best thing to do. I didn't know he had a heart condition. I didn't know what happened to you. Where were you!?"

"That year, is when Mikael realized I wasn't his, that my mother had an affair with someone else. He flew into a rage, he beat him to the point where I thought I was doing to die. My mother whisked me away back to London and hid me there. She left me with my real father. I would have come back for you"

"But you didn't. And we have a son, a teenage son, who's so angry at us"

"Do you blame him?"

"How do we make this right?"


	42. Bad Blood

AN: drabble inspired by Bad Blood. No beta

* * *

Caroline entered the science lab with Elena by her side. The two had trained together for years, and this was just like any other assignment. They were to infiltrate the lab, get the usb drive and get out. They slipped in easily. No one would ever suspect them. They flirted and laughed and then knocked out the guards. They had about 7 minutes before, anyone would notice. The two got into the lab easily, and found the usb drive. Elena opened her compact to look around and snapped it shut.

"If we hurry we can still catch Dancing with the Stars" Caroline said holding onto the usb drive

"I'm sorry Caroline" Elena said

"What?"

"What she means to say," Damon said from behind her, "is this is mine"

"Damon?!" Caroline said in shock

Damon reached for the usb drive, Caroline kicked him away. She was about to run when she felt something pierce her neck. She turned around and saw that Elena had injected her with something. The lipstick tube held a syringe and she saw the purple liquid inside.

"I'm sorry Caroline" Elena said

"Why?!" Caroline said stumbling back

"She loves me" Damon said as he took the usb drive from her

Caroline looked up at Elena in disbelief. She could feel the drugs making her drowsy.

"They'll hunt you down, both of you" Caroline said

"They can try, but I'll still have this" Damon said showing her the usb drive

"After everything? What about Katherine?"

"She'll understand" Elena said

"We have to go" Damon said

"I'm sorry" Elena said

Damon put the usb drive into his pocket. He smiled at Caroline and then pushed her out the window, shattering the glass around her. Maybe it was a good thing Elena drugged her. She didn't feel the impact of her falling on the car. The agency found her immediately when neither one responded. Elena had gone dark. They found Caroline, her body broken, and barely alive.

* * *

Caroline awoke a month later, and would take months to recuperate, all the while, planning her revenge. Elena betrayed her for Damon. Damon who worked for a different agency, a mercenary for hire. They weren't sophisticated or subtle, just brute force.

"Caroline, you're not at full strength yet" Katherine said

"I'll never be at this rate" Caroline said

"I know you're mad"

"I'm beyond mad, I'm furious, I'm ready to tear him apart limb from limb"

"Well get in line, he corrupted her, made her go dark. She knew what she was doing and she did it anyways. She's dead to me"

"She's your sister"

"Yes, and she went after Stefan when we were together! I forgave her for that, I even forgave her for breaking up with him. But this, what she did to you, what she did with Damon, no, I can't and I won't"

"So what's the plan?"

* * *

"Look I already told you, whatever weird thing Damon is doing, I don't know" Stefan said

"Please, he's with your ex, you're not a little curious?" Caroline asked

"Definitely not"

"Well then you owe us one from that time we saved both of your sorry asses in Budapest" Katherine said

"What do you want?"

* * *

Caroline walked into the church. She took a seat in the pews waiting for the ceremony to start. Katherine was nowhere to be seen. The music started, and Stefan walked down the aisle alone to the alter. A few minutes later the bride, Valerie, walked down the aisle. The ceremony started and then there was a loud crash. Several men appeared holding guns, and one of them grabbed Stefan. Caroline rolled her eyes. She got up and took her hairpin out of her hair.

"I'm just here to watch a wedding, not to work" Caroline said as she stabbed one of the men in the leg, "Could you be more obvious?"

The guests all ran out leaving Stefan, Valerie, Caroline and just one man standing next to Stefan. The rest were on the ground incapacitated.

"What the hell are you doing?" Caroline asked

"Which agency are you from?" the man asked

"The one that's not full of idiots like you"

"Don't be cross love. I just need him for a few moments" Klaus said

"What for, you just chased off Damon!"

"What do you know about Damon?"

"He pushed me out of a window, down a few stories, I'm a little upset about that"

"My brother is tethering between life and death right now"

"Maybe he'll live and we'll team up together"

"Excuse me! You're ruining my wedding!" Valerie yelled

"He's not here, he doesn't love you enough Stefan. You can let go now" Caroline said

Stefan pulled free and went to Valerie.

"Idiots! All of you" Caroline said

"Oh don't be like that sweetheart"

Marcel one of the men who was on the ground, sat up and looked at them.

"Hybrid, we have to go" Marcel said

"Hybrid?" Caroline said as she looked at him

"You've heard of me, lovely. Nice to meet you Catastrophe. It's not everyday that someone survives a fall out a window and lives to tell about it, especially by Damon"


	43. The Crown

AN: short drabble that came from watching The Crown on Netflix. AH/AU with a dash of Kalijah. No beta!

* * *

Klaus looked down at his hands, as he sat in the chair. The room felt stuffy and hot. He pulled at the collar of his shirt. The door opened and he looked up. Elijah walked out, in his pristine suit. Klaus stood up.

"It is done" Elijah said as he continued to walk

Klaus walked alongside him.

"Reconsider this"

"It's been decided, the cabinet has been informed. I shall formally address the nation in a few hours"

"No, please don't Elijah, you don't have to do this"

"I have to, there is no other option"

"Don't do this to me!"

"It is not my intent to burden you with this, but this country has left me no other option"

"There is another option"

"Niklaus, you are the only option. We know we can't let Kol for obvious reasons"

"You are best suited for this, I am not"

"No you are. And I know you will be fine"

"How can you say that? How can you give this all up?"

"Brother, if the world told you, you couldn't be with Caroline, you couldn't marry her, you couldn't start a life with her what would you do? I know what you would do, you'd curse up a storm, start a fight, destroy priceless artifacts and then sulk about it in your room later"

"Elijah please"

"You know if they told you that you could never be with Caroline, you'd give it all up without hesitation"

"You must love her a great deal"

"I do, and now I must go be with her"

* * *

Klaus returned to the wing in the palace. He saw Caroline as she waddled around. She was heavily pregnant and managed to sit down.

"Sweetheart" Klaus said

"You're back" Caroline said

"I am, there's something I have to tell you"

* * *

Elijah sat in the chair and looked at the microphone. The man in the radio booth signaled for him to start. He took a breath and began to talk.

"Caroline, as you know my brother is King, and-" Klaus started

Caroline screamed and Klaus panicked.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked

"The baby! It's coming!" Caroline yelled

"What? No! Not now!"

"I'll just tell the baby to stuff itself back in!"

* * *

"I will tell you this. I have never lied to you before. And as such I could never lie to myself. I love her, and I cannot deny it. Some may call me a fool for giving all this up, for relinquishing the crown. But ask yourself this, could you continue this existence without the love of your life? Could you survive without the one that holds your heart? If you can then you are far more strong of a man that I could ever be. I abdicate the crown, the throne, all my titles, all my claims, so I can be with the woman I love. I hope you understand and forgive me for being so selfish. As my last act as in the public eye, I wish my brother, Niklaus, much success as King. He is also expecting his first child with his lovely wife, Caroline. God save the King"

* * *

"What's happening?!" Caroline screamed

"You have to push!" the doctor said

"I am pushing!" Caroline yelled

A sound of the baby crying could be heard.

"I see the head!" the doctor said

The doctor held the baby in his arms and smiled.

"It's a boy" the doctor said

* * *

Klaus rushed into the room where Caroline was. She was laying in the hospital bed, holding her baby.

"Hey" Caroline said

"Sweetheart" Klaus said

"It's a boy"

"A boy?"

"I was thinking of names"

"What kind of names?"

"Your highness, the-" the doctor started

"It's your Majesty now!" the nurse said

"Your Majesty, your brother would like to see you" the doctor said

"Yes, show him in" Klaus said

"When did you get a change in titles?" Caroline asked

"I was trying to tell you that before he decided to show up" Klaus said

"Tell me what?"

"I'm King now"

"WHAT?"

* * *

Hope you were amused!


	44. Memory

AN: Inspired by that ep of Supernatural where Dean loses his memory. No beta, and heavy on the cami shade. Not even sorry.

* * *

"Nik, get up!" Rebekah yelled standing over him

Klaus looked up at the blonde. He was laying in the swamp and he got up immediately.

"What happened last night?" Rebekah asked

"I don't know. I can't remember"

"You must have hit your head"

"I'm a hybrid, we don't get memory loss"

* * *

"There's something wrong with him Elijah" Rebekah said

"There's always something wrong with him" Elijah said

"No I mean, he doesn't remember what happened last night when he went after the witches. I found him in the swamp, he had no idea what happened"

"They may have cast a memory spell to erase what they had done"

"I hate witches"

* * *

"Klaus? Klaus where are you?" Cami called out as she walked into his studio

Klaus was looking at his previous paintings when he heard Cami. He turned around and saw her standing there.

"What do you want?" Klaus asked

"I came to talk to you. You can't kill the witches" Cami started

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"I thought we had made some progress, you opened up to me, showed me a shred of your humanity"

"No really who are you?"

"Very funny Klaus"

"Rebekah! Rebekah!" Klaus yelled

Elijah flashed into the studio.

"Rebekah is out, what do you need Niklaus?" Elijah asked

"Who is this?" Klaus asked pointing to Cami

"This is Cami, and for lack of a better word, she's your therapist, and human. So try not to kill her" Elijah said

"Why is she telling me what to do?"

"That I have no idea. You seem to let this human prattle on for some reason"

"Can you leave?" Klaus directed at Cami

"No, I need to talk to you" Cami said

"If you're my therapist, shouldn't I be doing the talking?" Klaus asked

"We're friends Klaus"

"We are? I'm friends with a human? Did you know about this?" Klaus said

"She painfully wants to be more than friends with you brother"

"Why have I not killed her yet?"

"Your other friend Marcel would be upset. He seems to have taken a fancy to her"

"Hmmm, very well. I suppose I won't kill her then"

"Klaus! It's me Cami! What's wrong with you?"

* * *

Rebekah was back in the swamp where she found Klaus lying in. She looked around and saw strange markings on the trees. She took a picture of them.

Cami was following Klaus around.

* * *

"Klaus, please, I know you felt it too, the connection we had" Cami said

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked

Cami reached out and held his hand. Klaus felt strange and then looked at Cami.

"Do I know you?" Klaus asked

"Yes you do. We care about each other. We have feelings for each other" Cami said

"We do?"

Cami reached up and held Klaus's face.

"We love each other" Cami said as she kissed him

Klaus was too shocked at what was happening to push her away. He wasn't sure what was going on, where he was, who he was. But he could hear her blood, pumping through her veins. There was a blur and Cami was slammed against the wall, with Rebekah holding her up by her neck.

"How dare you take advantage of my brother while he's in this state!" Rebekah said

"I didn't do anything. He didn't push me away" Cami said

"He doesn't remember who he is right now. And you cannot be trusted around him" Rebekah said

"We care about each other" Cami said

"You have a pathetic crush on my brother, he's already told you no and you've continually tried several times to insert yourself into his life, regardless. Now you look pathetic and desperate. You're going to leave now or else I will kill you"

"Klaus won't like that"

"He doesn't remember you right now. I doubt Marcel will care"

"Becca? I don't, I don't-" Klaus began

Rebekah released Cami and flashed over to Klaus.

"Nik, what's wrong?"

"Who's Nik?"

* * *

Caroline drove to the hotel. Rebekah had demanded she drive to the location, that her sire line was in danger, and that if she didn't arrive Rebekah would use all the ways she'd learn how to torture someone on her. Rebekah always had a flair for the dramatics. Caroline got out of her car and went to the room. She knocked once and the door opened.

"Finally" Rebekah said

"Great to see you too. I've been fine, thanks for asking" Caroline said

"Get in here, we have a serious problem"

"What?"

Klaus sat on the bed watching cartoons, smiling. Caroline paused for a second. She had never seen Klaus smile like that before. He wasn't as guarded and he didn't even notice her presence.

"Nik, Nik!" Rebekah called out

Klaus kept watching and laughing. Rebekah flashed in front of him, blocking the tv from his view.

"What?" Klaus asked

"Caroline is here"

"Who?"

"Klaus? It's me Caroline" Caroline said

Klaus stood up and looked at her.

"You're very pretty, your hair looks so nice. It's almost the same shade as Becca's, she says she's my sister. Are you my sister too?" Klaus asked

"No, definitely not. What's wrong with him?" Caroline asked

Klaus twirled her hair around his finger and looked at it.

"It feels soft" Klaus said

"Yeah conditioner will do that" Caroline answered

"Some witches hexxed him or something, he's losing his memory, of everything. Soon he'll forget he's a hybrid, he needs to feed on blood-"

"Blood? Ew" Klaus said

"He'll simply forget how to function and dessicate. Then his enemies can easily kill him" Rebekah said

"That's bad" Klaus said

"Well what are we going to do?" Caroline asked

"You're going to stay here and watch over him. You're the only person I trust not to take advantage of him in his state, and protect him"

"No, you're not leaving me to babysit him"

"It has to be you. The last person tried to shove her tongue down his throat, and she was a human! Nik didn't even know what was happening"

"Who the hell does that?"

"This wretched little human"

"And what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to kill some witches"

"Witches are real?" Klaus asked

"Yes, they're all real Nik, listen to Caroline" Rebekah said

"Who are you?" Klaus asked

"That's Rebekah, your sister" Caroline said

"Who are you?"

"I'm Caroline, you're friend"

"Lover" Rebekah said as she left

Caroline had written down notes for Klaus on everything in the room. She colored coded all the notes by importance and to make them stand out. She had to put a note on herself with her name and friend written under it. Klaus continued to watch tv laughing at cartoons. Klaus's phone began to ring and Caroline looked down at it. This Cami had called several times, left voicemails, and several texts. She couldn't unlock it but took Klaus's hand and used his finger to unlock it. Scrolling through all the messages, she could see that Cami was relentless. As she looked at the older messages, she could see that Cami was very much in love with Klaus, but he didn't feel the same. The way his responses were always short and cold. He'd never respond beyond answering the question, and Klaus even ghosted her after she asked him to come out for coffee or a drink. Caroline wrote another note and stuck it on Klaus. Klaus looked down.

 _Cami is not your friend. Be careful_

Caroline heard a car pull up. She looked out the window and could hear them.

"Klaus is here, he doesn't remember who he is, that he's a hybrid, so he won't try to bite us" Marcel said

Caroline pulled Klaus up.

"We have to go" Caroline said

"Where we going...Caroline?" Klaus looked at the note on Caroline's jacket

"You're going to bite everyone that tries to hurt you" Caroline said

"What?"

"I don't know what your trigger is, maybe anger, but they're going to hurt you, they're going to hurt me, so you have to bite them, you're stronger and faster than they are" Caroline said

"I am?"

Caroline pulled him out of the room. She could see Marcel and his mean coming up the stairs. She held onto Klaus's hand.

"Hold onto my hand, don't let go. Now run as fast as you can into the forest" Caroline said

Klaus nodded and flashed both of them into the forest.

"It smells nice here" Klaus said

"We have to hide" Caroline said

* * *

Marcel and his men were walking in the forest looking for Klaus. Instead they found Caroline. She wasn't as strong as they were, but she was smarter. She managed to snap a few necks before Marcel broke a branch and shoved it it into her stomach. She fell down in pain.

"Klaus! I know you're here! And I know you can hear me! Come out, or your friend gets it" Marcel said

Klaus looked from behind a tree. He could see Caroline bleeding.

"Run Klaus!" Caroline yelled

"Be quiet!" Marcel yelled as he kicked her

Anger rose in Klaus, he didn't know why, but seeing her hurt made him angry. He flashed over to Marcel and slammed him into a tree.

"Don't hurt her!" Klaus yelled

"So you're not a husk yet"

Klaus's eyes glowed yellow, and his double set of fangs descended. As the anger flooded through him, he bit Marcel and threw him onto the ground. He turned around and saw Caroline laying there. He pulled the branch out of her and she whimpered in pain. He looked at the note on her jacket.

 _Caroline, friend, you can trust me_

"Caroline? How can I help?"

"You could let me drink some of your blood since I'm hemorrhaging right now"

"Ok"

Klaus lifted her up and moved his neck to offer it to her.

"I was kidding, Klaus help me up. We have to get out of here"

* * *

Caroline sat at the booth in the diner. Klaus sat across from her eating a slice of pie. He gave her his jacket to cover the blood. He asked the waitress for a pen and started drawing something on a napkin.

Her phone began to ring and she answered it. Klaus looked up at her, with the same smirk he always had.

"It's done, they're dead. Nik should be normal now" Rebekah said

"Klaus?"

Klaus merely reached over the table and pulled the note from her jacket. He wrote something on it and then got up. Caroline looked down at the note.

Caroline, friend was crossed out and lover was written and you can trust me. I do. Klaus had written in. Caroline looked up at Klaus who didn't say anything. He bent down and kissed her on her forehead and walked out.

* * *

hope you liked it!


	45. Commander

AN: this is a klaroline/the 100 fusion. It's loosely based on the 100. No beta

* * *

The ascension ceremony began, and Caroline walked into the grand hall. She was the last nightblood that could be found. She had run away, trying to escape her fate. But she could not escape, as they eventually found her.

"Are you ready to receive the flame?" Bonnie asked

"Yes flamekeeper" Caroline responded

Bonnie nodded, taking out the small chip. Bonnie only became the new flamekeeper when the previous one, her grandmother was brutally killed. Caroline kneeled down, and tilted her head forward. Bonnie said the magical words and placed the chip on the back of Caroline's neck. Caroline gasped as all the memories of the previous commanders entered her mind. Their names, their faces, their emotions, it was too much for her. She fell forward onto the ground, but pushed herself up. She stood up and looked around.

"They're all here, all of them" Caroline said as she looked around the room

"Are you ready Commander? Shall we let them in?" Bonnie asked

"Yes, let them in. I will name all the previous Commanders, all of them" Caroline said

The doors to the great hall opened. The ambassadors and generals all walked in. They gathered to see if she was truly the Commander.

"Caroline has taken the flame. She is your new Commander. She will say all the names of the previous Commanders" Bonnie said

Caroline looked around the room. A woman walked towards her.

"Becca Pramheda, our first Commander" Caroline said

The woman smiled.

"We are all with you" Becca said

Caroline saw them walking towards them, and she knew their names. Elena stood there nervously, waiting. She had hoped that she would able to see him again. She had forced them to drag Caroline back so she could see him again.

"Aaron from the Blue Cliff Clan" Caroline said as she saw Aaron appear before her

"Aaron!? You can see him!" Elena said as she pushed her way to the front

The guards immediately pushed her behind.

"You can see him!" Elena yelled

Caroline looked at Elena. The girl who had forced her to take the flame.

"I see them all, all the past commanders, their wisdom, their knowledge is within me now. I have the spirit of the Commander" Caroline said

"I didn't get to tell him that-"

"Enough! Your withered lover is gone!"

"But you can see him, you can talk to him"

"Remove her and the rest of skaikru!"

"No! I need to talk to him!" Elena pleaded

"There is nothing to say to him. He is dead, and I am the new Commander" Caroline said

The guards dragged her out of the great hall. Caroline sat down on the throne and Aaron stood next to her.

"She was quite annoying when I was alive. She didn't understand that I wanted absolutely nothing with her. But her people were persistent and she was stubborn. She was not my lover. She is currently torn between 2 brothers." Aaron said

The ambassadors walked up to her, to offer their respect and allegiance. Caroline merely nodded as the previous commanders would appear and tell her things about certain clans. Aaron stood next to her, as the previous Commander he told her about the people, who to be wary of, and who could be trusted, to a certain extent.

* * *

"Elena, what is wrong with you?" Stefan asked

"I just wanted to see him, that's all" Elena said

"Why? Are you in love with him too?" Stefan asked

"No, he's my friend"

"Then why are you acting like this?"

"He died, he died because of me. And I just wanted to tell him-"

"Tell him what? What was so important that you risked ALL of our lives?!"

* * *

There was a loud commotion. Caroline looked at the door and saw her guards trying to stop someone.

"Ambassadors only!" the guard said

"I am one! I am Prince Niklaus of-" Klaus started to yell

"Wolf Clan" Caroline said

Everyone turned and looked at Caroline. Caroline saw another commander walk to her.

"He is Wolf Clan, you must be careful. They went to war with us in attempts to take the flame. This one is the bastard son. His mother was the leader of the Trikru, she was unfaithful and had him with the king of the wolf clan. She was killed, but he was smuggled to the north to be with his father. Be wary of him"

"Let him enter" Caroline said

Klaus walked in, everyone was looking at him as he walked towards her.

"I am the ambassador of the Wolf Clan" Klaus said

"What happened to your previous one?" Caroline asked

"I killed him" Aaron said

"He was killed" Klaus answered

"Yes the previous Commander killed him" Caroline said

"I am here to pledge our allegiance to the new Commander"

"Very well"

* * *

Caroline sat in the tub, relaxing her muscles from the day. Bonnie came in with bath oils and poured some into the water.

"That smells lovely" Caroline said

"It's lavender it will help you relax" Bonnie said

"I don't want to relax. I need to be alert"

Bonnie said nothing and went to get a towel. When Bonnie did not return, Caroline knew something was wrong.

"Bonnie?" Caroline called out

"It's too quiet, be careful" Aaron said

Bonnie appeared, holding the towel, with Klaus standing behind her. He was holding a knife against her throat. Caroline gripped the sides of the tub.

"Release her" Caroline said

"I merely wished an audience with you" Klaus said

"You could have asked"

"I like the direct approach"

Caroline stood up, the water dripping off her body. She stepped out of the tub and raised an eyebrow at him. He was clearly staring at her body. Caroline extended her hand out for the towel. Klaus took it from Bonnie and threw it at her. Caroline grabbed it and wrapped it around herself.

"So talk" Caroline said

"I wish to form an alliance with you"

"Really? You have a funny way of showing it"

"My tactics are not conventional"

"Release my flame keeper. She is the last one. Her grandmother served 7 Commanders"

"Seven? What of her mother?"

"She fled, rather than take on the responsibility of being a flame keeper, she ran" Caroline said as she sat on the edge of the tub

Caroline could see the confusion in Bonnie's eyes.

"Your grandmother was very close to the Commanders. They often spoke of you. I can find your mother, consider it a gift"

"I don't want to see her" Bonnie said

"Very well, now release her" Caroline said

"I need her"

"I NEED her"

Caroline was annoyed. She pulled the towel off her body and began drying herself with it. Klaus looked at her body, distracted. Caroline whipped the towel and hit him in the face with it. He stumbled back, and Caroline pulled Bonnie away from him. Klaus found himself pushed up against the wall with a small but sharp hairpin under his chin.

"Now, Prince, tell me what you're really doing here"

* * *

Yes Elena is still annoying AF. I never understood why Elena was so obsessed with Aaron. He didn't want anything to do with her, and she kept showing up acting like they were BFF's or something. It was creepy. Hope you were amused.


	46. No Hope

AN: This came up when I read another story where Hope was being a complete and total brat and Klaus just let her walk all over. So this is my response to it. No beta. AH/AU

* * *

Hope was going down the stairs to the kitchen. She was hungry and even though it would be dinner in an hour or so, she didn't feel like waiting. She did what she wanted, and no one ever said no to her. If they did, they were promptly replaced. Hope learned at a young age, that she could make her father do whatever she wanted. She could do no wrong in his eyes. And she took full advantage of it. She heard voices and walked towards her father's office. She didn't care that she was eavesdropping on a private conversation. It was her father speaking to Katherine, her uncle's girlfriend. Hope didn't really like Katherine, but Elijah spoke to her, reasoned with her, and Hope kept the tantrums to a minimum. That and the fact that Katherine was not about to let some 10 year old child walk all over her.

"Well, are you going to do anything?" Katherine asked

"Yes I'll send a bloody wedding present, what do you want me to do?" Klaus answered

"It's not what I want, it's what she wants!"

"Clearly she's getting what she wants! A June wedding!"

"She deserves to know!"

"Know what?!"

"That it wasn't her fault! That none of this was her fault! That it was you, it was always you! And she deserves to know that!"

"Since when did you care so much about her?!"

"I'm her maid of honor"

"What?!"

"She deserves to know that what happened all those years ago, wasn't her fault! That it was never her fault. That it was you and you inability to reign in your bratty kid"

"You will not speak of her like that!"

"You can't even control your own daughter! She's completely out of her control. Whatever she wants, she gets it! What's gonna happen when she realizes her daddy's money can't buy her friends or a husband? What then!?"

"Do not presume you know anything about raising a child!"

"I don't, but I know a brat when I see one. And I know you took it out on Caroline instead of disciplining your child. I know that you blamed Caroline for every time your child had a tantrum. I know that you even told her that-"

"Enough! I love my daughter, and I will not apologize for that, not now not ever"

"Caroline knew that. She also knew when it came down to it, if you had to choose between her or your child, you would pick your child. She knew that, and she stayed with you for as long as she could. But you knew how insecure she was about being 2nd choice, and you told your child that"

"I was trying to talk to Hope to get her to understand"

"No you gave her a weapon to use against her."

"How was I suppose to know Hope was going to say those things?"

"You're right you didn't know, but you could have said or done something, instead, you let her get away with it. And you're still letting her get away with it now"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Tell Caroline the truth, that you in fact are a terrible person, and she does deserve better"

"Better is not that stupid prick Salvatore, ugh he spends more time on his hair than she does"

"But he chose her, and he didn't come with all that baggage"

"How can you say that? He's still moping about over Elena, and then there's his wayward brother"

"But Stefan was upfront about it, and he never lied to her about her, never accused her. She accepted her place as 2nd choice, and she's getting a June wedding"

"Was the point of this to antagonize me?"

"No, it was make sure you send them a wedding present. Something nice, their registry is on the back. You know Caroline, she just loves to shoot that laser gun"

Katherine pushed the wedding invitation towards Klaus and turned to leave. Klaus looked at the invitation, it was something Caroline would pick. He tossed it it aside. Hope hid in the hallway as Katherine walked away. She slowly crept towards the door and looked inside. Klaus had opened the safe behind a painting. He took out a small velvet box and opened it. Inside was the engagement ring he had given Caroline, a ring she left on his desk when she left. No note, nothing. Hope remembered that day. She smiled as she was victorious in finally getting rid of Caroline. She no longer had to share her time with her father,and Caroline wasn't her real mother anyways. Hope watched as her father looked at the ring and sighed. Hope skipped towards the kitchen and took out some ice cream.

* * *

"Elijah what is so important that you cannot come to Hope's ballet recital?" Klaus asked on the phone

"Niklaus, as much as I would love to see my niece dance, Katerina and I have prior engagements"

"Such as?"

"She is the maid of honor in Caroline's wedding"

"Fine, I'll ask Rebekah"

"Our dear sister is attending the wedding"

"What?"

"You do realize that our lives do not revolve around yours or Hope's. And after the horrible things you put her through-"

"I don't need a lecture"

"Then don't ask for one"

Elijah hung up leaving Klaus shocked. Hope was dressed in her recital costume and was heading downstairs to show her father. Kol was there antagonizing Klaus.

"Really? Didn't bother to ask me?" Kol teased

"I don't trust you with anything" Klaus said

"Well I can't, I have a wedding to attend"

"What? You didn't even know her!"

"Not when you were dating, but I did get to know her better to know that she deserved better than you. A lot better. And besides Bonnie is one of her bridesmaids"

"Lovely"

"I never understood why you never went after her"

"There was no reason to"

"There was plenty of reasons"

"No, you let Hope chase of her, the same way she's chased off everyone. That's not healthy"

"What would you have me do?"

"You made this mess, you're going to have to lie in it"

"I do miss her at times. I wondered how she was"

Kol was surprised how candid Klaus was being.

"But she made her choice."

"It's been 5 bloody years!"

"She's done alright for herself"

"You know that Salvatore is a wanker"

"He is, and all that hair"

"If you had to do it all over again, would you?"

"Of course, I loved her"

"Would you have done things differently?"

"I will always choose Hope"

"That's not answering the question"

"It doesn't matter now. She's marrying someone else"

Klaus got up to go to his office. All this talk of Caroline put him in a mood and he just wanted to be alone. Kol turned around and saw Hope walking down the stairs.

"You're not going to come to my ballet recital?" Hope said on the verge of tears

"You put those crocodile tears away. That only works on your father" Kol said

"Fine, why aren't you? Uncle Elijah and auntie Bexx isn't coming either!"

"As much as we would love to go to your recital, we have a wedding to go to"

"But it's MY recital!"

"Yes and it's our friend's wedding. Besides you have 8 of them a year. Your father will be there"

"Is it Caroline's wedding? I knew she didn't really like my dad if she's marrying someone else"

"Hope! Don't you talk about her like that, she's my friend!"

"She's not a very good friend, if she's having her wedding on my ballet recital!"

"Not everything in the world revolves around you. Your father made you his entire world and he paid for it with his happiness. I hope you're aware of that"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're 10, you're old enough to understand things. You chased away the love of your father's life"

"I did not. They were all fake, after his money"

"No, she wasn't like that at all. I saw how she tried to be your friend"

"She tried to be my mother! And she's not!"

"No she's not, because your mother's the saint of all things. Bloody hell. Don't you understand Hope? Your father isn't happy, he hasn't been happy for a while"

"He's happy when he's with me"

"That he is, but you're not with him all day are you? He's sad because she's not here anymore. He's said and moody most of the time. I see it, where he smiles for you but it doesn't quite reach his eyes"

"I think Sandy does the same thing when she sees me at school. She's so fake"

"Hope, this isn't about you. This is about your father, who's given you everything you've ever wanted. Don't you think for once you could give him something?"

* * *

Caroline was laughing at her bridal shower. She looked at all her friends and smiled. She was wearing the smilly hat made of ribbons and posed with pictures with her friends. She couldn't believe that she would be married in a few weeks. Katherine was moving some of the presents out to the car when she saw Hope standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Katherine asked

"I came to talk to Caroline" Hope responded

"No, this is her day and I won't have you throwing another tantrum, especially here" Katherine said

"I'm not here for that. I just want to apologize"

"I think hell just froze over. I'm calling your dad"

"Fine call him. I just want to tell her I'm sorry for the horrible things I said to her"

"Why?"

"I guess I was really mean to her and she didn't deserve it"

"I will not have you ruining her day. I don't care if you are Elijah's only niece, I will strangle you myself"

"Fine, here give her this then" Hope handed her a letter

Katherine ripped open the envelope and started reading it.

"Hey what are you doing!?" Hope asked

"I don't trust you at all not to make this about you"

Katherine scanned the letter quickly and looked back at her. She put the letter back in the envelope and put it in her pocket.

"I'm not letting you see her" Katherine said

"Ok, just give her the letter" Hope said as she left

* * *

Hope returned home to find Klaus in the living room with a blonde woman.

"Hope, where have you been?" Klaus asked

"I wanted to practice for the recital" Hope answered

"Hope, I would like you to meet someone, this is Cami, she's a therapist" Klaus said

Hope looked at the blonde woman who leaned down a bit towards her.

"Hi Hope. I hope we become good friends" Cami said

"Are you dating my dad?" Hope asked

"Wow you weren't kidding when you said she was direct" Cami said

"Yes, Hope, we're dating" Klaus answered

"I liked Caroline better" Hope said as she turned to go to her room

"Who's Caroline?" Cami asked

* * *

Klaus was going through the mail when he saw a letter addressed to Hope. He looked at the handwriting and then flipped to the back and saw the return address. He ripped open the envelope and read the letter.

 _Dear Hope,_

 _I'm glad to hear that you're doing well. I hope your father is doing well too. Thank you for your letter. Best of luck in the future._

 _Sincerely_

 _Caroline_

Klaus ran up the stairs to Hope's room. He opened the door without knocking and saw Hope watching TV.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Klaus yelled as he showed her the letter

"She wrote me back?" Hope said sitting up

"Why did you contact her!? Couldn't you leave well enough alone?!"

"I just apologized to her! That's all!"

"You will never contact her again!"

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to make things right"

"Why!?"

"I know I ruined things with Caroline. I know I was terrible to her, and a brat. I said some really mean things to her and chased her away"

"Did Katherine put you up to this?"

"No. I mean I spoke to everyone because I wanted to know why they were going to her wedding and not my ballet recital"

"I see, jealous rears its ugly head again"

"I mean at first I was, but they told me why they were going. And I realized how horrible I was to her, and she didn't deserve that"

"No she didn't, which is why you are never to contact her again!"

"But you miss her"

"That is irrelevant! You will not harass her anymore!"

"I'm just trying-"

"NO!"

Hope stilled and sat back. No was not a word her father ever said to her.

"You will NEVER contact her again"

* * *

Caroline was drunk and dancing in the club. Her bachelorette party was loud and crazy. She wore a tiara and a sash stating she was the bride. She laughed, and danced and spun around. Katherine was helping her into the limo.

"Thanks Kitty Kat" Caroline said

"Don't ever call me that" Katherine said

"You're claws are just as sharp as your ice cold glares"

"I try"

"I miss him"

"It's ok, you're going to be marrying him in a week"

"Not Stefan, him. When you gave me that letter, it just reminded me how much I miss him"

Rebekah climbed into the limo along with Bonnie, still holding the champagne bottle.

"If I knew you were going to be like this I would have burned the letter" Katherine said

"It was sweet, sorta, who knew that demon spawn child would turn out not so demony?" Caroline said

"What did we miss?" Bonnie asked

"I can't believe I let that 5 year old terrorize me. She was so horrible to me. You're not my real mother. Stop trying to steal my father. You're just the wicked stepmother." Caroline mimicked in a high pitch voice

"Ok you've had enough" Katherine said

"You're only here because my dad pays you money. She made me sound like a whore. And then he had the nerve to tell her I was insecure"

"Ok, it's over now. You're going to marry Stefan now. He loves you, and doesn't come with kids or baggage, well not that much" Bonnie said

"I know, is it wrong that part of me misses him?" Caroline asked

"My brother is a bloody wanker, and doesn't deserve any of the time you're wasting on him" Rebekah said

"You're getting married in a week! It's what you always wanted, a June wedding" Bonnie said

"Oh my god, a June wedding!" Caroline screamed out

* * *

"I know you don't know me, but I'd like to get to know you better" Cami said

"Why? You just want to know my dad better" Hope answered back

"I see you're deflecting here, and I understand that"

"No you don't. Don't try to tell me what I'm thinking"

"I'm a therapist, I have a degree in-"

"Whatever, I know you're into my dad, don't lie to me about it. I'm not stupid"

"I never said you were, I said you were deflecting and angry. What seems to be the root of your anger? Do you feel-"

"God you talk so much! Don't you get tired of hearing yourself talk!?"

"I see this hostility towards a female figure in your life means you have some resentment issues over your mother leaving-"

"Shut up! Don't ever talk about my mother!"

"I'm just trying to-"

Hope started screaming. The door flew open and Klaus stood there trying to see what was happening. He scooped Hope into his arms.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked

"She was talking about my mother!" Hope said crying

Klaus glared at Cami.

"I told you that subject was off limits" Klaus said

"Clearly it's an issue we have to tackle" Cami said

"Not by you, leave now" Klaus said

"But-"

"NOW!"

Cami left. Klaus tried to soothe his daughter. Rebekah walked into the room.

"What was the screaming about?" Rebekah asked

"Nothing, it's over now" Klaus said

"Good, I need to talk Hope about something" Rebekah said

"What about?" Klaus asked

"About Caroline, namely why is Hope contacting her?"

* * *

I hope you were amused. There is a part 2 to this, if anyone wants to read it.


	47. No Hope (II)

AN: I know, I'm so bad at updating. Here's the 2nd and last part to No Hope. No beta. Enjoy

* * *

Hope walked into her father's studio. It was a room that he kept locked and told her was his own private space therefore she couldn't enter it without his permission. Hope being Hope, found a way to get in. She never accepted a no from her father, it was a mere negotiation. She walked into the room and saw all the different sketches and canvases strewn about. When it came to his studio, her father was a mess. She looked at the sketches, a bird, a horse, something that looked like a hand, she wasn't sure. She continued looking around until she found them. They were hidden away in a corner, covered by a tarp. She took one out and looked at it. Her father had painted Caroline. He painted several images of Caroline. She looked through all of them and picked one out.

Caroline was putting together the table arrangements for her wedding in her apartment when the doorbell rang. She got up to answer it.

"Delivery for a Caroline?" the delivery guy said

"That's me"

"Sign here"

Caroline signed and then took the large package into her apartment. She wondered what it was. There was no return address anywhere on it. She ripped open the wrapping and gasped. It was a painting of her, looking out at the ocean. It was beautiful, until she saw the bracelet on her wrist. She knew who the artist was and threw it onto the floor. The nerve of him to send her anything, after all this time.

* * *

Klaus was in his studio, looking through his paintings. He knew something was off when he entered the studio. He just didn't know what. He heard a familiar voice in the hallway. He looked up and there she was, Caroline. She stood in the doorway, holding a painting and looked furious.

"Caroline?" Klaus asked

"How dare you!" Caroline yelled as she threw the painting on the floor

Klaus looked down and realized it was one of his paintings.

"You think you can just send me this a week before my wedding?! What were you trying to do exactly!? It's bad enough you had your daughter contact me but now this?!"

"I didn't know Hope contacted you until after you sent that letter. And I didn't send you this"

"Then who did?"

Klaus saw Hope standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry dad" Hope said as she slammed the door shut. Klaus ran towards the door and realized it was locked.

"Hope! You open this door! Do you hear me?!" Klaus yelled

"I'll open it when you two talk to each other!" Hope said

"No, no no! I have 183 more center pieces to make!" Caroline yelled banging on the door

"I'm sorry, but you two should be together, and it's my fault, so just talk to each other" Hope said through the door

"Hope! Open this door! Open the door now!" Klaus yelled

"There's food and water for you under the desk, and I'll open it when you guys talk. And I gave everyone the rest of the day off, so no one's going to open this door" Hope said

Klaus looked around for his phone and realized it was in the other room. Caroline looked in her bag for her phone. She immediately called Stefan.

"Stefan! I need your help!" Caroline said

"I can't right now, my brother needs me, he's-"

"Fine! Forget it! The woman you're suppose to marry needs your help and-"

"You can make the centerpieces without me"

"This isn't about the centerpieces!"

"I have to go"

Stefan hung up on her and she screamed. She tried to call him again and it went to voicemail. She called Katherine and it went to voicemail as well.

"What the hell!?" Caroline said

"Breathe, no need to stress yourself out" Klaus said

"Oh this is so easy for you! You give her whatever she wants"

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you then, I'm sorry that I treated you so badly. You didn't deserve that" Klaus said

"It only took you 5 years"

"What did you want me to do? Chase after you? You made it very clear when you left"

"You made it easy for me. There was nothing here for me"

"I was here, I waited for you, but I knew you'd never come back, not after what happened"

"I'm getting married in a week, I have centerpieces to make, programs to print! I have dreams and goals and plans now, none of which include you"

"I know, I know that"

"Then why do you and your annoying family keep trying to butt into my life. It's like you're trying to ruin my wedding!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what Hope was doing. I didn't know-"

"Because you never know! You're too busy seeing that she's perfect and can do no wrong, rather than be an actual parent to her and tell her no! You never set boundaries for her!"

"I know, but she's my child, my only child! I don't know how this parenting thing even works. You know I'd never want to be cruel to her, not the way he was to me"

"So you'd rather be cruel to me?"

Klaus didn't know what to say to her that would make her stop being mad at him. Caroline turned away from him. She looked under the desk and took out the basket of food and water. She took a sip of water and then looked at the food. She saw a box of macaroons in there. They were her favorite. She remembered how Hope threw a tantrum in the store, completely embarrassing her and then throwing the macaroons on the floor and stomping them into dust. She threw it against the wall. Klaus looked up. Caroline saw the canvases with her face on it.

"Why are you painting me?" Caroline asked

"I can't stop"

"It's creepy"

Caroline tore a hole into the canvas and Klaus tried to stop her.

"What are you doing?!" Klaus asked

"What? Hope does this all the time, throw things, break things and you never say anything. But when I do it, you're asking me all these questions, demanding to know what's going on"

"Caroline, stop this"

"No, you stop this! You blamed me for everything, when all I tried to do was be nice to your demon spawn of a child! And you told her things, things that I've never told anyone, only to have her use it against me! And now when I finally have my life back together, and a guy who actually loves me, and doesn't have as much baggage as you, you have to come back into my life and try to ruin it! WHY!? Why can't you just let me be happy for once?! What is it about me being happy that just makes you do these things to me? Do you want me to be miserable for the rest of my life?! Is that it?!"

"All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy"

"You have a funny way of showing it"

Caroline walked over to the window and looked down. She opened the window, and Klaus stopped her from climbing out.

"We're on the second floor love" Klaus said

"I can make it"

"You won't, and then you'll be limping you way down the aisle"

"Fine, you can go first and I'll use you to soften my landing"

"Would that make you happy?"

"To watch you fall? Yes"

"Glad some things haven't changed"

Klaus walked over to the door.

"Hope I know you can hear me. And I want you to know that I understand why you're doing it, but you need to understand that sometimes adults can't work things out. No matter what" Klaus said

"You're not even trying" Hope said

"Sometimes, you can't change things, no matter how much you want. Sometimes you have to live with the choice you've made, that you gain something, but lose something else in exchange."

"I'm sorry dad, i'm trying to make it right now"

"I know you are, but you can't change how someone feels. You can't change what's in someone's heart"

"But she has to forgive you"

"I can't ask her for that. I can't ask her for anything now"

"I'm sorry dad. I screwed things up for you didn't I?"

"It just wasn't meant to be, now open the door. Caroline has 183 centerpieces she has to make"

The door unlocked, and Klaus opened the door.

"Go to your room" Klaus said

Hope merely nodded and walked off. Caroline gathered her things and walked out. Klaus followed her to the door.

"I wish you a happy life Caroline" Klaus said

"I forgave you a long time ago Klaus. I couldn't carry that kind of anger with me anymore. It was just weighing me down" Caroline said

"I hope you get everything you've always wanted. I do want you to be happy"

"Goodbye Klaus"

Caroline opened the door and walked out. Klaus watched her walk away, never looking back.

"Goodbye Caroline"

* * *

Caroline was looking at herself in the mirror. The day she had dreamed about was finally here. She was getting married. Her bridesmaids were dressed in pink dresses, all waiting to walk down the aisle. It wasn't until Enzo appeared in the suite.

"Are they ready for us?" Caroline asked

"Not exactly, now, you have to let me finish, before you start freaking out" Enzo said

"What happened?" Caroline asked

It was a sea of white tulle, that stomped down the street. Her bridesmaids were following behind her, trying to calm her down. They found Stefan outside his brother's house, trying to get a inebriated Damon into the car.

"Really? On our wedding day?" Caroline asked

Stefan turned around and saw Caroline standing there.

"Great, you can help me get him into the car" Stefan asked

"You have 5 groomsmen who can help with that! But you chose to leave me standing at the altar looking like an idiot" Caroline said

"Damon needed my help"

"He always needs your help, he's a grown ass man!"

"He's my brother"

"And i'm suppose to be your wife! Did you forget that?!"

"Of course I didn't! I just need to get him into rehab and then we'll get married"

"NO! You're suppose to be waiting for me in the church, so I can walk down the aisle and get married! Not chase after you on our wedding day!"

"He's my brother, I can't abandon him. I thought you understood that"

"I understand perfectly clear. You'll always put him first, and you think I'll just be here waiting for you"

"Can you just explain to the guests just to wait a bit and I'll be there"

"If I just accept this, that means I'm ok with you putting me as second again. And I just can't do that, because I deserve better"

"I'll be there, just tell everyone I'm running late" Stefan said

Caroline threw the bouquet in her hands at Damon who was spread out across the back seat. She pulled the engagement ring off her finger,and Katherine's hand stopped her from throwing it.

"You'll need that later" Katherine said

"What?"

"Let's go" Katherine said

"Where are you taking me?"

"I think it's time we go on your honeymoon a bit early"

The rest of the bridesmaids threw their bouquets at Stefan and followed Caroline back.

* * *

 _5 years later_

Hope followed her dad around the museum as he spoke about the artists. They spent the weekends at museums and talking. They left to go get lunch. They were walking through the park to a nearby cafe when Klaus saw her. He paused to look at her. Caroline sat on the park bench. She was heavily pregnant. She placed her hands on her swollen belly and smiled. Ric came back, handing her a bottle of water. She took a sip and tried to get up. Ric helped her stand and they walked off.

"Dad?" Hope asked

"What is it?" Klaus asked

"That was her wasn't it?" Hope asked

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"It's ok dad"

* * *

Caroline sat down at the cafe. She was looking at the menu at all the things she wanted to eat. Ric was outside on the phone. Klaus and Hope walked in and Klaus immediately wanted to leave.

"Maybe the universe wants you two together" Hope said

"Or maybe it's just a cruel twist of fate" Klaus said

"Let's just order to go then"

"Fine"

Ric came back inside and sat across from Caroline.

"Figured out what you want yet?" Ric asked

"I'll take one of everything. I'm eating for 2 remember?"

"Order whatever you want"

"These twins, and oh"

"Something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. Baby 1 just kicked, and now baby 2 is joining in"

Caroline took Ric's hand and placed it on her stomach. Ric smiled.

"They're gonna be soccer players at this rate" Ric said

"And now they're jumping on my bladder"

"Hey you two, take it easy on Caroline"

Caroline got up and headed towards the bathroom. Klaus finally got his order and turned to leave, when she saw him.

"Klaus?" Caroline asked

"Hello Caroline. You look well" Klaus said

"I swear I feel like I'm ready to explode"

"How far along are you?"

"Not far enough, these two are using my lungs as a punching bag"

"Twins?"

"Why have 1 when you can have 2?"

"You and Stefan must be so happy"

"Stefan? I never married Stefan"

"Apologies, I didn't realize-"

"It's ok. I went to Aruba with Katherine instead"

"She never mentioned that"

"Yeah well, we agreed never to speak of what happened in Aruba. Oh babies, stop kicking auntie Caroline's lungs, she needs them to breathe"

"Auntie?"

"Oh, I'm a surrogate. My friend Ric and Jo couldn't conceive, they were going to do IVF but she was killed in car accident. Ric was pretty broken up about it, but he wanted to have her kids"

"And you volunteered?"

"All that healthy living paid off I guess"

"It was good to see you Caroline"

"You too"

"Dad, wait!" Hope said, "I didn't get my order yet"

"Oh sorry, where is my head today?" Klaus said

"My dad's having an art exhibit, you should come" Hope said

"She's obviously busy" Klaus said

"You're finally showing off your art?" Caroline asked

"Yeah he is, it would be great if you could come and see it"

* * *

Klaus stood nervously at his art gallery showing. He looked around at everyone who had come. But he was looking for a certain blonde.

"She'll be here" Hope said

"She's not coming, why would she come?" Klaus said

Klaus stood alone in the gallery space and looked around. He had managed to sell most of his pieces. He regretted selling the paintings he had done of Caroline, but he knew he had to let go. He turned around and saw Hope walking in.

"She didn't come, but there's a good reason" Hope said

"Of course there is, she didn't want to be trapped in the past" Klaus

"Check your phone dad"

Klaus took out his phone and saw there were several texts, from his sister, and Katherine. He opened the text and saw the pictures they sent. It was Caroline holding 2 babies, looking exhausted.

 _She gave birth tonight._

 _Don't paint her like this_

 _She's exhausted but she wanted to go_

* * *

Caroline lay in her hospital bed, while the two twins slept nearby. She was exhausted when she heard someone walk in. She looked up and saw Klaus walk in with a huge teddy bear.

"Hey" Caroline said

"Congratulations"

"I don't ever want to do that again"

"What are their names?"

"Josie, after their mom, and Elizabeth after mine"

Klaus's brows furrowed together.

"She died a few years ago, cancer"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know"

"She made me promise to be happy"

"And are you?"

"Yeah, but right now I'm in so tired. "

"I'll let you rest then"

"Why did you come?"

"I wanted to see if you were ok"

"I pushed out 2 people babies out of me, how do you think I am?"

"Noted"

"God, what I wouldn't give for some coffee right now"

"Do you want some?"

"Yes, desperately"

"I can get you some"

"This is the part where you ask me to join you for coffee in a week because right now, I look like hell"

"On the contrary you look beautiful"

"You and that British charm of yours"

"I hear the accent helps"

Caroline laughed at how silly he was. He reached down and held her hand.

"Will you join me for coffee in a week love?" Klaus asked

"Only if you get me those macaroons that I love"


End file.
